Thick as Thieves
by TheRoseandThePearl
Summary: What were the odds of this happening? She smirked and fixed her hat to reveal her eyes, "Wow." There he was... Captain Jack Sparrow in the flesh. The man she searched for for ten years shows his face. In a prison cell in Port Royal. Jack/OC Follows CotBP
1. Prologue

_**A/N**: Hello :) I started this story a year ago, it had good reviews and all, but I lost all my inspiration for it... Plus my plot wasn't as well developed as I thought it was, so I had to stop it... but recently I actually got it back... during math... yeah, I know, strange how things like that happen, so I decided to revise it. I have at least five chapters written for it, including this one, and I fixed all the mistakes in them as well, (I was also horrified with the fact that I had missed so much when I originally edited it.) I'll try to update it more frequently than I did last time. I hope you enjoy it._

_**My Better Summary**: Charlotte Hooke (otherwise known as Lottie Hooke) was a trusted friend of Jack Sparrow's since childhood. But two years after she had joined the crew of the Black Pearl, Jack had found out her and Barbossa were planning a mutiny on him. Ten years after they meet again in Port Royal and Lottie had felt guilty since the moment it had happened. She's willing to do anything to help Jack gain the Pearl back into his grasp along with gaining her previous relationship with him, it's harder than she would think. How little did Lottie know, though, that her feelings for him as more would make their way beyond her control._

_**Disclaimer**: Although I wish to, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean along with its characters, like Jack, and its plot and dialogue that is from the movies. But I do own my OC, Charlotte 'Lottie' Hooke, unless I've been dreaming up someone elses character, but I highly doubt that, lol._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Charlotte Hooke looked out onto the Caribbean Sea, the water was clear, smooth. Despite, what Barbossa had proposed to her the night before, she smiled for once that day. Charlotte was far from calm like the water, but she found her special place when she looked out onto it. "Lottie," she turned around to face a tall man who seemed like a menace in her eyes, he wasn't one a year ago, "Have you given thought to my proposal I mentioned to ye yesterday?" Her smile dropped down into a serious frown.

Lottie looked away from Barbossa and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes were transfixed on Jack who was standing proudly at the helm. The wind flared his dark dreadlocks and trinkets. That was her Captain. Her long time _fri__end_. "I did." She answered shortly. How could she not give it thought? It was all that she _could_ think about. Lottie looked back at Barbossa and inquired, "If your plan works you say that I'll be your first mate?"

"Aye, you'd be my trusted mate." Barbossa confirmed, Hooke bit her lip nervously and guilty that she was actually considering this. Barbossa knew her too well. She was third in command of the _Black Pearl _and she was also in charge of the supply of the ship. Sparrow should've made her First Mate, but being later onto the crew the job was given to Barbossa before. But she knew him _longer_. She knew him from Shipwreck Cove.

Jack was the one who had given Charlotte her nickname, _Lottie, _which was now all she went by. The two had been through thick and thin, they knew (some) of each others secrets and lies that no other person would know about them.

Lottie had potential to be a Captain though, she was tough, strong-willed, but she doubted herself easily. Lottie wasn't the 'Captain' type, she was more of a second in command or third in command, and she gladly accepted that fact. Though, she was third in command, she was treated like Barbossa was treated. In fact, Lottie, did a lot more than Barbossa did indirectly, Barbossa didn't need to know that little bit of information though.

"It's wrong with the code." She stated and looked back at Jack. Him and her were the few pirates that appreciated loyalty. If she went through with this mutiny, her streak would be done. Lottie was raised on that code set down by Morgan and Bartholomew, studied it, she knew almost every rule and what was right and wrong along its guidelines. Lottie followed it.

Barbossa laughed, "The code is more of guidelines than actual rules." That was his motto. Charlotte glared at him and his laughing stopped. "Charlotte," he was the only member of the crew who sometimes called her by her real name. She had to admit, she hated that about him. He continued to her, "you and I both know that Jack is too much of a coward to go through with Isla de Muerta. He believes in that tall tale of the Heathen Gods."

"I don't blame him though," Lottie grazed her hand on the railing and defended Jack, "That tale is scary and it shouldn't be taken lightly. You can't blame him for being cautious."

He scoffed in response, "Charlotte, it's not but a mere ghost story, I assure you."

This was _Jack's _ship though, it didn't belong to anyone else. She couldn't see anyone else but him at the helm, basking in the Captain glory. How he came to acquire this ship, she had no idea, but she could tell that Jack had gone great lengths. This ship was his life. "He's a good Captain, though. I think we should trust him."

"He may be a _good _Captain," Barbossa had a feeling that Lottie wasn't going to be a pushover about this. He and the crew knew that she thought of Jack more than a _Captain_. They all could see it. It was only oblivious to the two of them. Barbossa tried persuading her, "but even good Captains don't know what is good for the crew around them. When, Charlotte, can you name the last time when we all did earn reward for our honest pirating?"

And mutiny was to him, 'honest pirating'? It was quite the opposite to her. And they had done their honest pirating! She could name plenty of times where she risked her hide for the sake of being a pirate in that year alone! Before Lottie could name a time or place, Barbossa interrupted her thoughts, "Ne'er."

"Never?" She questioned him and looked at him in disbelief, "We raided that port recently and we came out with a decent amount of not only gold, but other items that could be of use in wealth." Lottie looked over at Barbossa and somehow had the feeling that Isla de Muerta wasn't the only reason he had thought that Jack should be mutinied. Charlotte wasn't in the mood to point it out to him.

"But 's that _enough? _Think about," Barbossa saw her mind whirling with consideration and confusion on why she was actually considering this, "with me as Captain, we would be the most feared pirates on the Spanish Main. Everyone that would hear our names will shiver in their boots as they stand. Me, you, and the crew, are all worth that salt, thinks I." Charlotte looked down actually considering this more. Barbossa smirked maliciously as he added, "You and me are practically the same person."

Lottie looked at Barbossa in disbelief, "Believe it or not, I'm not as selfish." He tried not to roll his eyes at her. "'Tis true."

"Ye say that now, but I know ye. I know you better than Jack knows ye. Ye and me act on selfish impulse, we would do whatever it takes to get what we want. And what we want is," Lottie's eyes trailed away from Barbossa to Jack as he paused, letting the idea soak into her head, "_more_." She gulped... maybe she _was_ just as selfish as him.

She wanted more, more than what she had, that was true. Barbossa smirk turned into a grin, a grin that the devil himself could wear. He tried to persuade her more, "The crew and I both know that it 's truly you who should be in my position at the moment. You're honorable, loyal, and is as tough as any man that can call himself a pirate. Ye deserved this, First Mate, and now that it is finally about to happen, ye would jump at the chance."

Charlotte smirked lightly at the idea, _first mate, _not many women were one, well not many women joined in acts of piracy or sailing. Lottie tried to shake the idea from her head, but it just wouldn't go away. There was a part of her that thought that this wasn't a _bad_ idea. She was going to get what she deserved from Jack! Did he ever, at least once, gave her the appreciation and the consideration that she deserved? She was loyal to him, she was the most honorable in the crew, and she was the hardest worker out of everyone aboard this bloody ship!

And what did she get? Passed along, a mere pat on the back for her efforts. It didn't matter that Barbossa came before her anymore, she demonstrated more than what _he_ had these two years.

The guilt from even contemplating this idea washed away. Barbossa's grin grew seeing Lottie's mind slowly change. She dropped her hand off the railing and stated with her eyes never leaving Jack, "I'm in."

Barbossa chuckled and stated, "Great. It'll happen tonight." That chuckle was of the devil himself, Lottie gazed at Barbossa as he walked away from her. Charlotte Hooke, never had thought that those words would come out of her mouth. Jack was her friend. Her friend since childhood. Jack stood proudly at the helm with his hand on the wheel, he looked toward Lottie and grinned brightly to her. He trusted her. She trusted him. But after tonight... it would change.

Lottie looked over at Jack trying to smile, but that smile was all it took for the guilt to come rushing back to her. What had she just agreed to?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Criticism is welcomed! _

_Reviews?_


	2. Down On One Knee

_**A/N: **Here's the first chapter :) Thank you to the positive feedback I've received for the Prologue. It all means a lot. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Oh, by the way, I'm going through penname problems and becoming picky with a lot of them, so just a heads up when I change it. I used to be improbablelove317, but I might change this one too... I don't know, but don't be surprised when this story is under a different penname_

_Thank you to Jojo1812 & pyro grizzly bear for your reviews!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Down On One Knee<strong>_

_"You're attracted to me." Lottie stated while being pinned to the wall and staring into Jack's haunting brown eyes, she could stare into them for hours. She bit onto her lip refraining from revealing a taunting smile. "And I'm attracted to you." This just made everything harder. It was a blur of how they got into this position, Barbossa sent her in here earlier to get Jack since they were closer to the island. But... how did they end up like this?_

_Jack chuckled, letting his breath lightly hit her plush lips, he muttered, "You sound shocked about that, love." He traced her cheek lightly with a rough finger and she leaned toward his touch. There was something about that was striking toward Jack, although she seemed very plain she had a spitfire personality that he always admired about her, but that wasn't it. He couldn't pinpoint it at all. _

_"Tell me," he started looking into her green eyes and moving his hand to stroke her blonde hair, "what can I do to change that for you, Lottie?"_

_Charlotte only looked down away from his eyes; they were too charming for her to take. But despite her better judgment, Jack used a finger to tilt her chin to look back into them. Damn it. "I have a few ideas." She admitted to him._

_"I have a couple of ideas of my own." It happened too quick for her to move away, Jack locked lips with hers and was kissing her passionately._

_She closed her eyes and forced herself to kiss back. She felt Jack's tongue skim her bottom lip as a way to ask for entrance and she let him in without further question. Jack released her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lottie moved her arms around his neck, not daring to break it knowing how wrong it was to continue. She needed to stop, but she couldn't, it felt so right. He leaned into her and parted from her lips and started kissing several sensitive spots onto her neck. He smirked mischievously hearing her stifle a giggle and feeling her neck recline for him._

_Lottie had to stop this, as Jack continued her giggling stopped and her face turned serious. When she spoke, she was still recovering from the lack of air, "Jack?" He moaned in response as he was making his way back to her lips, he didn't want to hear it anyway and she knew. She continued, bringing her knee up slowly, "Remember, a year ago, when you made me promise to tell you if the crew was planning a mutiny?"_

_Jack abruptly stopped and looked up at her in disbelief, why did she mention this now of all times? But, why did she mention it at all? _

_"Yes, in Tortuga, I think I was drunk, actually." He looked into her eyes and saw that they were watering. A tear stroked her cheek and Jack's face dropped as he wiped it for her. "Love, what's the matter? You're crying." He stated as her arms recoiled from his neck seeing the door open quietly, revealing Pintel and Ragetti with malicious smiles and a rope in their hands._

_She didn't answer him, trying not to look at the two figures that were slowly creeping behind him. Jack narrowed his eyes and raised a brow, seeing her mind somewhere else as if it just happened to unfold in front of him. It was obvious. "Do you know when?" He asked._

_She shook her head; she lowered her knee and looked next to her to see a rod. "Look behind you." She stated looking back at him. As he hesitantly turned his head, she picked up the metal rod and gripped it in her hand._

_"What's going-?" Before Jack could finish his question, Lottie had struck him hard at the back of his head. He was sent hard to the floor unconscious. Pintel and Ragetti, the idiots that they were, looked at Lottie in disbelief of what she had just done. They never thought a woman like her would actually do something like that. To be honest, they didn't believe that she was going through with this._

_Charlotte felt their confused gazes on her and looked at them angrily, "Well? What are you doing just standing there?" Her tone was harsh and forceful. The two looked almost afraid of her sudden change in mood. "Gag and tie him. When you're done, bring him out on deck, you yellow ingrates!" She ordered and walked around Jack, not daring to look down. _

_Her honor streak finally ended. Her tears had dried up suddenly and she began to feel like walking slime._

* * *

><p>Lottie woke up after her well-deserved sleep in a jail cell that should've lasted longer, however the men in the cell next to hers had different plans other than letting her continue that well-deserved sleep. She rolled her eyes seeing that they were whistling and waving a bone for a dog with keys. Pathetic. Men were always pathetic behind bars, why was it always the women who seemed to be calm in spite of being behind them? They made her pulsating headache a lot worse.<p>

"Men." She muttered annoyed and snapped in a louder tone, "Will you all please stow it? Obviously the damn dog is smart enough to not give you scoundrels the keys."

The bone waving and the whistling slowly subsided. The one with a scraggly beard glared at the woman who had spoken to them and stated, "At least we are makin' an effort in getting out of 'ere." She scoffed and looked forward at the stonewall in front of her. The sounds of whistling filled her ears again, whatever happened to chivalry?

It died. She would have to visit the grave for it one time soon.

Lottie closed her eyes, longing to sleep, although she didn't want to dream a bad memory, it was better to sleep and prepare for her hanging in the morning. After ten years, she had given up.

Jack wasn't going to be found by her, she knew that. Shortly after the mutiny, she couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, drink; she barely even talked and gave orders unless Barbossa told her to do so. When Isla de Muerta was close that was when she knew that she didn't deserve the treasure. Barbossa and the crew let her stay behind, not wanting her to damper their spirits when they dive into a feverish plunder that they had been looking forward to for weeks.

Lottie never cared for that treasure, and they knew that, she was disregarded for it due to the fact that she wasn't as _greedy_ as the others were when it came to gold.

Just in case, they left her a long boat in case her mood became better. Lottie had different plans for it. When the crew came back they had found a missing long boat and person, along with missing rations. Her mood did brighten, when imagining the dumbfounded looks on the pirates' faces and the scowl on Barbossa's lips, your mood tends to get brightened in a little longboat. In fact, imagining their faces was made to be her entertainment.

She started her search at the island they left him on, he wasn't there. The only thing that she had found was that Jack Sparrow had the strangest luck. Rumrunners. They wouldn't reveal anything about his whereabouts for some reason, she didn't want to know what, and she bartered for passage to Tortuga.

He was actually there, she was close, but he heard that she was there and did an amazing job avoiding her. She searched all over after, and was proven unsuccessful. One place, though, she didn't check because she ruled it out for being too Navy infested, but she tried anyway. Now, she was in jail, in Port Royal, Jamaica. Great. Lottie gave up the moment she was locked up. She had the feeling that it is highly unlikely to find him now.

Funny, how her father's voice suddenly sounded out through her mind, "When in doubt, plead your belly." If only she was pregnant or pretended to be to get out of prison. She didn't think of that actually until now. She tipped her hat slightly to cover her eyes and leaned her head back onto the wall while extending her leg slightly onto the perch she was on top of.

She sighed and started to sing softly to herself as the men next to her covered her voice, "What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we do with a drunken sailor? What shall we with a drunken sailor?" Her voice wasn't that good, but it was decent enough to be tolerated, "Early in the—."

Lottie stopped, hearing the door to the prison open, she raised her eyebrow as the men stopped at hers. She suddenly realized that it was the Commodore and two other Naval officers carrying a strange man who seemed to be unconscious in their hands. She turned her head at them and smirked at the Commodore she believed to be Norrington, bending over to get the keys from the dog. "Oi! Come to get me out now, Commodore? I knew you'd warm up to me."

As he retrieved the keys, he glared at the woman annoyed. Charlotte had to admit that he was an attractive man for a Navy officer. He stated putting the key in the lock, "As long as I'm standing, you and the likes of any other vile creature like yourself would never escape."

She smirked at him and chuckled, "You call me a creature when I am only a human that made a choice of freedom." He continued to glare at her and she looked at him not fazed at all by this. "Who's the bloke?" She asked him as he opened it for the man who was partially out of her view. Norrington looked at her than the man who was being supported by Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Your new company." He stated as he moved aside, to let the man be thrashed by the two pirates. He knew that she didn't want any company; she tried not to scowl to seem the least bit ladylike. He stated smugly, "Think of it as, a nice gesture. The only nice gesture that I would do for you."

She faked a smile and said to him with hinted sarcasm, "Thank you, I am overwhelmed by such flattery that you shed upon a bilge rat like myself." She rolled her eyes annoyed and looked forward at the stone, cold wall once more as the man was thrown in. He groaned. Lottie didn't acknowledge it at all and closed her eyes. Jail made people like her tired.

Jack Sparrow stayed face down for a moment. Where was he? He felt a pain in the back of his head, how did that happen again? Last he remembered, was him at the blacksmith with his gun cocked toward the eunuch and the Navy at the door. Then he heard something shatter and it shattered on top of his head. Did he die? He looked around and saw a woman perched under a small window with her hat tipped over, slightly covering her eyes. She seemed familiar, really familiar.

He shrugged it off and sat up, taking in more of his surroundings. Jail. He was in jail. Well, wasn't this just… great?

He partly wished that he were dead. He asked out loud, "Am I dead?" The voice was strangely familiar to Charlotte, but she shrugged it off immediately.

"Are you not?" She countered without opening her eyes and Jack looked over at her and his eyes widened. No, no, no, no, no! Where was that Commodore? He needed a new cell, any cell, a cell far away from the likes of her!

"I'm assuming no, then." He stated, maybe if he pretended not to notice her, she wouldn't notice him. Yes, that would work. Lottie was always oblivious, but that was ten years ago, hopefully she was the same oblivious, treacherous, manipulative female that he once had known and avoided seeing again. "So then, I'm in a—."

"Prison." She finished for him, where did she hear that voice before? She knew it, she definitely did, but she, just couldn't pinpoint it. "You're in a damn prison. Just accept that fact and don't question it, for me, please?" She cracked an eye open and glanced at the man with it. No wonder he was so familiar, her bad attitude along with her headache seemed to have dispersed. Jack.

What were the odds of this happening? She smirked and fixed her hat to reveal her eyes, "Wow."

She chuckled and Jack looked over at her questionably. His face dropped that was definitely Lottie… she hadn't change at all. He missed— Missed her? That was a joke! How could he miss that thing? She betrayed him, she played along with the mutiny, she didn't stop Barbossa at all, and she had the nerve to look for him in Tortuga after…

Wait, was she still a part of Barbossa's miscreants? They didn't seem to be around… she was apart from them.

"I'm either dead or dreaming." She stated, shaking her head in disbelief. Lottie was looking for that man for ten years and now… now he decided to pop into her view and end the search.

"If ye were dead, you and I would not be in the same place, love." Her face dropped and she looked down at the ground feeling guilty. She still felt guilty about it. Jack didn't acknowledge that. He looked forward at the annoying men who resumed their whistling for the dog.

"I deserved that." She stated and Jack didn't even look at her. "Look, I'm sorry… for the part I played in the mutiny. That... that was wrong. I should've stopped it the moment when Barbossa had come to me."

Jack scoffed, "Apologies from you are not accepted. Maybe if you go down on your knee and beg for my forgiveness, I'll consider." He looked over at her mischievously and a smirk that matched his expression.

She looked at him in disbelief, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am. If you make a fool out of me, then I'll make a fool out of you."

"How did I make a fool out of—?" She stopped herself before she continued, she knew how, but this was embarrassing. What would she look like if word got out about this? It wouldn't matter. She looked away defeated and Jack sat there waiting. Lottie looked back at him and stated, "Fine, fine, I'll do it."

Jack smiled to himself and got up, standing in front of the bars. Charlotte hesitated getting up, "Well, I'm waiting." Jack pushed on and she looked at him annoyed. He was pushing it. She pursed her lips and gotten up sweeping her blonde hair behind her ear. Jack gestured for her to get on her knee and she looked down at the scarcely covered hay ground. Nevertheless, she did so, and went onto her knee like she was waiting to be knighted. Jack looked down at her, feeling superior. "Now, repeat after me."

"I have to—?" Jack made her stop midway, by making a odd noise… he was still the annoying Jack that she had known since she was a child.

"Repeat after me." He repeated and she nodded, annoyed by him. "I," he waited for her to repeat and she was waiting for him to finish. He sighed and started again, "I,"

She looked up at him baffled, "I, what?"

"Repeat it." He stated simply and she looked at him in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous." Jack glared down at her and Lottie gave in, willing to do anything to get Jack to forgive her. "I,"

Jack smirked and continued, "I, Charlotte Hooke,"

"I… Charlotte Hooke,"

"Daughter of John and Gertrude Hooke,"

"I'm sorry, but is this a biography about myself or an apology? I'm confused." She asked, standing straight up and looking at him with her hands on her hips. Jack looked her up and down.

"Get back down on your knee, or I won't consider." He threatened her and she stood her ground in front of him. "Lottie…"

"No. I will not partake in your... in this... in this madness!" She stated and Jack just glared at her. Lottie only just realized that she practically ruined her apology to him She quickly apologized for "Sorry, that isn't really a good way of apologizing, is it?"

"That was an apology? Ha!" Jack walked away from her and sat down on her perch before she could be able to walk back there. She looked down and realized that Jack wasn't going to consider it anyway. He just wanted her to move. "But thank you, for the lovely seating arrangement. Very kind of you to move."

She just glared at him annoyed, "That was only a way to get me to move, was it?"

Jack smirked, "You could say that, but it was only partly the reason I made you do that. And I would've considered, but now, because of your arrogance it's out of the question." He stated not so sincerely, "So sorry." She gritted her teeth and with a huff she sat down on the ground.

"This is more comfortable than that anyway." Jack chuckled and lowered his hat to cover his eyes and she looked forward extending her leg with her face hardening into stone. This wasn't going to be easy for him to forgive her, she knew. But did he have to be so stubborn about it? Yes, yes, he did. She looked back at Jack and a pit in her gut formed. Charlotte had a feeling that this was going to be a very long night. She lowered her tri-cornered hat as well and closed her eyes; she would rather dive into her bad memories that she wanted so badly out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So hope you all liked it, personally the begging on the knee thing was funny for me to write, lol. I'll try and update soon! :)_

_Review?_


	3. Promises and Familiar Faces

_**A/N: **Here's chapter two! :) Thank you all to the positive feedback I've been receiving. For those who read the original before, I added some new dialogue and parts of the chapters as well. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter! By the way, do any of you read the Hunger Games series? I just finished book one and it was amazing! Definitely better than I thought it would and I cannot wait until Friday when the movie comes out! :) Well, just putting that out there, hope you like the new chapter!_

_**Thank you to Jojo1812, xJill Lovett, and AngieRosie for reviewing! :)**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: A Promise and Familiar Faces<strong>_

Lottie kept her eyes closed and her back against the cold stone wall while one of her legs were stretched. The scarce hay that was on the dark floor barely gave her comfort. The men in the cell next door kept doing their thing with their whistling and waving a little bone, a pathetic escape attempt only done by pathetic people. She didn't bother to afford another glare from their Ringleader and started to hum along the whistles the song she sang before.

Jack was perched below the window, the brim of his hat slightly covering his deep eyes. Unlike Lottie, who now grown accustomed to being in jail with the annoying men, Jack wasn't. "You could keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move."

She smirked and stopped humming as Ringleader stopped what he was doing as the men around him suddenly continued to do it more softly. "At least we ain't resorting ourselves to the gallows just yet." Jack smirked and looked forward at the cold wall. Before the ringleader went back to being pathetic, he added, "You sound just like 'er." Lottie chuckled while Jack only scoffed at him and her.

"Sure, mate. No one could ever sound, look, or even be like that manipulative female." Jack muttered under his breath, leaning his head back onto the stone wall. He suddenly felt a cold chill of a glare make his way from the other side of the cell, but chose to ignore it. That woman didn't deserve the time of day as long as he was concerned.

Lottie knew she deserved that, but she couldn't help glaring at him anyway, "You know, if you hear what I've gone through to look for you. You'd be saying something other than a pure insult, _Jackie."_ It was Jack's turn to glare at her hatefully, he hated that nickname more than her and Barbossa's name combined.

"I don't seem to care what your petty mouth has to say, _Charlotte._"

She scowled at him, "It's Lottie!"

"I know that, I bloody well gave you that name."

"Yeah... so you above all should get it right, Sparrow. You never changed."

"Neither have you, and yet you are the one proposin' that ya have out of the two of us. You're still that minx I left on the _Pearl__, _along with your scar-faced, matted haired, accomplice." Lottie's body tensed as she sat straight up, her jaw tightening in place. "Who's idea was it to toy with me in that cabin of mine, Barbossa's or yours? I've been wonderin' that for quite some time."

"Neither." She answered him shortly. Jack arched his brow at her curiously, hearing that. "None of us did... it just... it just happened like that."

"Ah, so then the truth comes out."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that, Jack," her voice gotten softer. Jack furrowed his eyebrows at her, hearing her voice crack. She took off her hat for a brief moment and put a hand through her hair. She continued, promptly putting her hat back on her head, her voice was a lot more stronger this time, "Barbossa talked me into taking part, I didn't know what was going through my head. I knew that I would be overpowered if it was just me who stood up for you, but... I was going to warn you before Pintel and Ragetti came in... you just made that harder for me."

"So, you decide to warn me the moment it would happen, Lottie?" Jack's voice didn't hold any coldness to it, it was emotionless. Lottie actually thought that was worse. Him having no emotion? He usually held some sort of it in it. Lottie didn't answer him, she just looked away from him. Jack pursed his lips and asked her, "How long have you known?"

"About what?"

"You bloody well know about what." Lottie sighed, looking back at him with a frown. If she would say a day, then he would be upset, because that would be too quick of an answer to Barbossa. But if she lied and said something like three months ago, then he would really be upset because of the long time of not telling him. It was a lose, lose. So, how would one answer that?

Lottie cleared her throat and tipped her hat over her eyes. She told him, "That... that doesn't really matter. It happened, we can't change the past, now can we?"

"No, we cannot." Jack said to her. Lottie breathed in slowly through her nose. The silence between them took place once more. The tension between them only continued to rise. Lottie leaned her head back again, closing her eyes. But it was hard to even think through this tension, it was like it would kill her if she even spoke a word to break it. She cracked open her eye and watched Jack, who was looking slightly like her. Eyes closed, head back, hat tilted over his eyes, and his leg stretched out. Her frown from before went deeper, she wished that she could change the past.

His voice cut through the silence. "Ever think that I knew you were looking for me, but I made it my great effort to avoid ever seeing you again after that day?" He asked her. Lottie crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes fully opened now. She caught up with him once, in Tortuga actually. She was so close to getting him that time.

"A couple of times, actually. And yet, it seems that this time when I figured that wherever trouble lied, you'd be there. So it takes jail to find you. Very ironic, I say, aye?"

"Inescapably ironic." He muttered under his breath, picking his hat up a bit. He inquired to her, recalling her never really getting in trouble like this before, "How did you get in here anyway? You were always careful enough to not get into jail, I remember."

She smirked and stated, "Careful in the manner of perspective. I thought of it as being lucky."

Jack retorted, "Well, then, I'd say that your lucky streak finally ran out just like your honor streak had."

"Well, I wouldn't say that my lucky streak hadn't run out yet, really. Since the man I've been looking for shows his face after ten years and is stuck with me until morning whether he likes it or not. And I wouldn't say that yours ran out either. Unless you weren't counting on being in my presence anytime soon."

"Well, I wasn't. And just so you know, my lucky streak ran out the moment Barbossa had mutinied me on that island."

Ha! Yeah, his lucky streak ran out all right! He lied on a beach drinking rum while bathing under the sun, she could place all her money on it that that was what he did all day until the time she came on that island. He added on, "I almost starved to death and would have made good use of my pistol if a gander of sea turtle didn't come to my rescue."

She smirked when the lie was told, "Sea turtles, eh?" She tried to keep her laughing to herself.

He nodded, "Aye, sea turtles. Made them into a raft and rowed to the nearest port."

Lottie wanted to see how far this lie could go for her own personal amusement, "So you roped sea turtles to get to the nearest port?" He nodded again and her smirk only grew as she looked over at him. "If the island were deserted, which _clearly _it was, then that meant that there really wasn't any use of natural resources, really. So, how did you rope them into a raft?"

Jack had to think of something fast. No one really never asked that question before, they only believed the sea turtle thing and awed at that before actually asking details. "Human hair." She nodded like she just proved something and he added, "From my back."

"Hmm, interesting." She stated to him and Jack nodded. Lottie wanted more amusement from this. "So, when I went to that island looking for you," Jack's face dropped and his eyes grew, _Please, this has to be a joke_. He thought.

She couldn't possibly know the truth of it. Jack was good at lying and being deceptive, but he wasn't the only person in the world who could come up with the most intricate and ridiculous story that people of dim knowledge would believe. "Seagulls called down to me from high above, stating that they saw the sea turtles take you to Tortuga. I raised an eyebrow at them, Tortuga is so far away from that island that I don't understand how sea turtles roped up into a raft could take a man that far, really."

Jack stated nervously with a slight chuckle, "Well, I'm an improbable man, Lottie. Surely, you know that."

She glazed her green eyes over to him and smiled innocently, "Oh, believe me, I know, mate." She chuckled, "Well, anyway, I stated to them, 'What could I do for you to fly me to him, oh, great and mighty birds of the sea?' and do you know what they said to me, Jack?" Jack flashed her a fake smile and shook his head no.

She gladly continued, "Well, I'll tell ya! They said, 'Gladly' but, like you, I'm a mere human, who could suffer from a starving belly and thirst very easily so they instead brought me to the other side of the island where there were actually rum caches and—."

Jack cut her off immediately, "Alright! You know the secret about it, big deal."

"How many people actually believe that story?" Lottie inquired with a triumphant smile.

Jack chuckled, "You'd be surprised to hear the amount, darling." Darling? He hadn't called her that for a long time. She assumed that he was warming back up to her. She tilted her head slightly and looked at him intrigued by this man's poor attempt in avoiding her in the cell. Jack just realized what he had just done and looked back at her, correcting, "L-Lottie. Were you the only member of me crew that actually came back for me out of guilt?"

She pursed her lips, "I didn't come out of guilt. I came because... I missed you. That's all." She lied through her teeth, she came looking for him out of guilt. It was plain for both of them to see. Jack laughed, not believing a word of that at all. She reluctantly admitted to him, "But mostly out of guilt."

Jack scoffed, "That wasn't the question I asked of you, Charlotte."

"Well, then listen to me," she started to him standing up with her hands on her hips, "I was _the _only person that actually felt guilty enough to even _go_ after you. Some men did feel guilty, but I was the only person that couldn't take it to the extent of actually leaving them at Isla de Muerta to plunder in the treasures themselves. The only man that was on that crew that felt like me was Bootstrap. But not even he would go against Barbossa's captaining to stand up for ya until after they were supposedly cursed and I heard that he was strapped to a cannon by his bootstraps. Creative fellow that Barbossa, ain't he?"

"You say creative, I say unoriginal wretch." Jack stated to her looking up at the ceiling like a hole suddenly emerged over him. That was all he would say. To that long answer, all he could do was comment on Barbossa's actions. Aggravated, she sat down crossing her arms over her chest while biting her lip hard to try and avoid killing him with the knife hidden in her boot. He didn't care at all.

"Now, you listen to me," he started to her, she didn't bother looking at him now. "If you think that I'll forgive you easily for practically misleading me to have your own selfish intent then you're terribly wrong. Although, I admire a woman who would do anything to get what she wants, really I do. But not when it involves me losing me ship. And the only way that I'd ever even _consider _forgiving the likes of ye is me back on the helm of the _P__earl _once again while you are on your knee."

She considered for a moment and looked over at him with a slight smirk, "Sounds easy enough. It only sounds like what I was to do before only to a higher extent of embarrassment."

"Yeah, well, it would never happen since we are to be hanged by dawn. And there's no way to be getting out of this prison anytime soon, love." He could've chuckled, but that familiar look on Charlotte's face told him that it was not to be a simple offering. She was going to take this seriously.

She stood up and clasped her hands behind her back, walking toward him. "Do we have an accord?"

"An accord? For what might I ask?" She extended her hand, her lips pursed into a determined smile. He only glanced down at it then back at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I get us out of this cell by tomorrow morning and the two of us will search for your ship. And then I'll earn your forgiveness by doing just that." She stated, Jack still couldn't hide his disbelieving look toward her. It would definitely give him some entertainment for a while at the very least. She repeated, "Do we have an accord?"

Jack smirked astonished by the determined tone in her voice and took her hand. "This should be interesting."

"Indeed." She retreated her hand and sat down taking her off her boot. Jack just gaped at her seeing a knife tied on the end of her breeches. Swiftly, she unraveled the knife then gripping it tightly in her hand. She lightly touched the blade of it, but winced in the process, feeling blood trickle down her finger in little drops. "Ouch, my bad." She put her finger to her mouth and sucked the blood off of it, then shaking her finger in the air to make the blood dry in the small cut quicker.

She had a knife hidden this whole time and now she chose to use it in their benefit?

"Did you have that knife the entire time we were in here?" Jack asked in slight disbelief, they could've used it earlier or she could've escaped a long time ago with that thing. Actually, she wasn't really all that handy with a knife nor was she ever good at picking locks. She looked over at him and nodded with a slight smirk. "You could've escaped earlier before I arrive and now you choose to use it?"

Lottie stated, "I have a bit ambition now, Jack, then I—." She was interrupted by the sound of cannon fire. The guns sounded familiar, too familiar. Her eyes widened and she saw Jack's face practically drop and his eyes almost bulged out from the same amount of shock that she had.

"I know those guns." Jack stated, he jumped up and peeked through the small window that had bars slightly straining his view of the majestic black ship that he once called his. The_ Black Pearl._ It looked like something that had been damned to hell and back. It was firing cannons toward the town of Port Royal as it was anchored in the bay. A fog surrounded it, the sails that was flawless to him were now filled with holes. His ship was nothing but a ghost and yet he looked upon it like he had looked at it since the first day he had seen it. He flashed a crooked grin, "It's the _Pearl_."

Lottie got back up, leaving the knife on the floor as she hurried next to him. "Let me have a look." It wasn't a question, it was more like a statement. She pushed Jack to the side, but he only have her as much room to only let one eye take a look at it.

"The _Black Pearl." _She looked over at Jack in disbelief, "I don't know who's luckier you or me, but this only makes my promise happen a lot faster than I expected."

"The _Black Pearl_?" Ringleader's voice came through to them. He overheard Lottie say it before. Both Jack and her looked over at him as he continued while his followers crowded around him, "I've heard stories. Been preying on ships and ports for a near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack questioned with a smirk revealing his gold capped teeth to him. He sounded almost amused by this man. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" The man was left there speechless, trying to contemplate an answer. Lottie shared the same smirk and looked back out of the small window to see the _Pearl_. The curse, if it were real, it must had taken an affect with the ship they were on. It didn't look like the same ship that she had been boatswain of for two years.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't at all hear or see a cannonball coming toward them. Jack's ears perched and he yelled out, "Lottie!"

He dived down taking Lottie along with him to the hard ground as the cannonball penetrated hard against the prison wall. The men next door stared as the hole revealed itself when the smoke made clear. Lottie hesitantly turned her head toward it and groaned. The cannonball hit the wrong side. Jack only looked toward the hole and sighed. "Still think we're a lucky pair, love?"

She looked back at him, inches apart from his lips, they still looked the same. Chapped, but soft. Vulnerable, but with a rough edge. Lottie looked away, snapping herself out of it and gulped loudly. Jack awkwardly moved his hands off of her and stood up, brushing himself off. She picked herself up slowly and saw the men next door starting to make their easy escape. Lottie replied, "Well, I don't think that we would make great partners in a poker game anytime soon."

Her heart dropped seeing the men run out out of the small hole. Jack went back to the prison wall and looked out through the window onto the town of Port Royal desperate for a way out.

Lottie went to her knife, but, animals always liked her. No, she wouldn't resort to that. She picked up her knife and walked to the cell door. The knife's blade was too thick to go into the lock of the door, so, she went to the hinges starting to gnaw the knife in between the crack of the hinge. Jack heard her muttering hateful curses as she tried her hardest and rolled his own eyes. He turned his head, taking matters into his own hands. If you want it done right, you do it yourself.

He went to the cell door and narrowed his eyes toward the dog in the corner.

Lottie looked over at him questionably, stopping what she was doing, "What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Jack reached into the next cell to retrieve the bone. "Oh, dear God."

"Love, let's be honest. You aren't the wisest to be getting out of locked cell doors since you are heading for the hinges. So I be taking matters into me own hands." He stuck his hand out of the bars and Lottie just looked at him in disbelief. Now Jack Sparrow was just as pathetic as any other man that had been locked up. She rolled her eyes as he started up whistling and then threw her knife onto the ground sitting on the ground next to him.

"Come 'ere, doggy." He cooed waving the bone, Lottie watched as the dog's attention was gained. "That's a good dog. Come 'ere now. It's just you and me." Lottie raised her eyebrow and in a flash slapped Jack upside the head. He winced and stopped what he was doing to turn and look at her like she was insane. She gestured to correct it before she had to do that again.

In response, Jack rolled his eyes and went back to trying to escape with the waving of his bone, "Come 'ere, it's just you, me, and that woman next to me." The dog actually started to move toward them slowly with the keys dangling in his mouth. "Come on. Come on. That a good boy. Bit closer, bit closer." Jack was so close, the dog was just inches away to giving them the keys. But he was going too slow for Jack's liking, he was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

He said through gritted teeth, "Come 'ere you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." Lottie stifled a laugh and then her head snapped toward the stairs of the prison. A crash sounded and the dog, hearing it, ran away frightened. Jack's eyes widened, "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it!"

There was another crash and Jack's eyes went to the bottom of the stairs to see a fallen down guard. "This ain't the armory."

Two men came down and stepped over the man looking around the prison. Lottie's eyes stayed frozen on them. She looked around the cell for a place to hide, but the cell was so spacious that not even a barrel that was half her side was in it. She lowered her hat even more to cover her familiar green eyes. But to her efforts, it all failed.

"Well, well, well, we look what we 'ave here, Twigg," Koehler started, Lottie cringed at the sound of his voice. She never really liked him. She lowered her hat and head more, hoping that they would just see her as the cell mate rather than the woman that abandoned them at Isla de Muerta. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Twigg looked over and the two men walked toward their cell.

Koehler spat on the floor that Jack was on as Twigg commented, "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." He took a look around the prison then commented, "His fortunes aren't improved much."

Jack replied, "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Gentlemen? Hardly. Lottie tried not to scoff at their presence and kept her face hidden from them. Lottie could hear the traces of hate in his voice as he added, "The deepest circle of hell is for betrayers and mutineers." He transferred his gaze toward Lottie and glared at her. Twigg looked between the two and noticed the seemingly man pick up his head a bit and glare at Jack.

Before Twigg could get a word in, Koehler's anger got the best of him. He gripped Jack's neck hatefully with his hand, the moonlight shone from the window revealing its true form. Lottie's eyes bulged and she just looked at the fleshless arm forgetting why she was actually hiding from them. "The curse is real." She muttered, going to touch it.

Jack muttered, his face scrunched up while he was losing the last of his air. "That's interesting."

Koehler said to him in gritted teeth, "You know nothing of hell." He roughly let go of Jack's neck and went to leave, but Twigg stopped him, never taking his eyes off the woman that now revealed herself. "What?" Twigg only nodded toward her and she sat against the wall with her hat slightly picked up. Koehler would recognize those green eyes anywhere. That woman.

"Charlotte Hooke." He stated hatefully. She should be cursed as well, but she was a coward. She left them at the cave of Isla de Muerta to search for the former Captain!

"Hello, Koehler." She greeted him casually and looked up to the man that she never really liked as well. "Twigg. Pleasure, as always."

Twigg hissed at her, "Wish I could say the same to the likes of ye."

"Well, that's too bad. Thought we were friends." She stated to him with a slight smirk. "How's your search for them medallions going for ya anyway? Heard you don't leave any survivors anymore, eh?"

Koehler chuckled, "Same ole' Lottie. You still have that dry sense of humor." He spat in her face and she wiped it annoyed by them. She probably wasn't well liked by the crew anymore. But dry sense of humor? She always thought of herself as hilarious. "Well, Twigg, ain't this cute? Two yellow ingrates locked in a cell together."

"It's adorable." Twigg commented, looking between Jack and Lottie. What were the odds that they were in the same cell together in Port Royal?

Lottie felt that their visit was overstayed. She got spit on and insulted in the matter of seconds. She tried making them leave the prison, not standing their presence in front of her any longer. "Oh, Jack?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at her curiously and she smirked.

"Is that the call back I hear?" She looked at the two men, "Don't want you being left behind and condemned now, do we?"

"We can tell when we're not wanted, you know." Twigg stated to her looking at her up and down. He gestured for Koehler to respect her wishes and leave the two jailbirds alone in their cage.

As they were leaving, Lottie shouted to them, "Oh and tell your fake Captain I said hello! He probably be wanting to know where his supposed first mate went after ten years!" She heard Koehler scoff at her and then a slam of the door. Lottie lowered her hat letting the brim cover her eyes. She needed sleep, she was now worn out from doing nothing.

She looked up at the ceiling and stated to herself, "Someone up there must hate me to see those ugly faces again."

Jack picked up his bone and examined it in his hand. "That's very interesting. They never got the curse lifted." Jack commented glancing down at the exit of the prison then at the bone several times.

"Probably why they're here." Lottie suspected, "They're probably looking for some Aztec gold."

"Hmm." Jack was contemplating for a moment and looked over at Lottie's knife that was laying on the ground. The dog was probably never coming back. "Lottie, give me your knife." She raised her eyebrow and looked at him for a moment. Why would he want her knife? "Lottie..." She hesitantly went to grab her knife and handed it over to him. He took it by the handle and noticed that it looked familiar. "I got you this, haven't I?"

She smiled and answered shortly, "Yeah."

She kept it all this time? Jack wasn't shocked, Lottie never let go of things. He was only astonished by it, but he didn't speak a word to her about it. He griped the knife in his hand tightly and started to sharpen the bone to make it thinner so they could pick the lock. Lottie stated to him, "That's actually more pathetic than the whistling."

He rolled his eyes at her as he continued, "Shut it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :)_

_Review?_


	4. Bootstrap Bill's Son

_**A/N: **Thank you to all the feedback I've received! It means so much to me :). Well, hope you enjoy the new chapter! The pre-made chapters are coming to an end soon :(, I'm dreading that, really, I am, mostly because updates would be more further apart than they are now, which... excuse my language... sucks. But don't I'll do my best with being steady with them. _

_**Thank you to: JoJo1812, xJill Lovett, Stephanie Sparrow, Rogue's Queen**_

_**Review Reply:**_

_**Stephanie Sparrow: Thank you so much! :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Bootstrap's Son<strong>_

_Jack had been gone for two days. _

_She felt guilty the moment the iron bar collided with his head and when he jumped into the Caribbean by the island that they made him 'governor' of. Her heart dropped each and every day. The _Pearl_ was closed in a layer of darkness. Charlotte was on night duty when Barbossa finally had turned in. She wasn't accustomed to the helm, just yet. Jack never had let her touch it, so she was useless. Bootstrap stayed behind with her and as he held a firm grip on the handles of the wheel, she leaned forward while looking forward at the dark ship's bow. _

_The deck was empty from its usual beat of men that were scurrying around to get their work done. It all wasn't the same. Something was missing._

_"Shouldn't be too long." The man next to her stated, finally breaking the silence between them. Charlotte's eyes flickered over to him and her eyebrow raised. She tried to smile, but it didn't come easily at all. Bootstrap Bill continued to her, "We would be engulfed in precious treasures soon. Be happy."_

_Lottie didn't know what to tell him. How could she be happy right now? If she were truly a pirate, then easily. No, not easily, they had their consciences, too. As hard as it was to believe. "I'd love to be. But happiness is hard to achieve right now." She said to him with a deepened frown rather than a trying smile making its way on her face._

_He nodded, "We all feel like that." She shook her head doubtful of that. Bootstrap rolled his eyes and corrected, "Well maybe, you and me."_

_She corrected that, "Most likely you and me." Lottie sighed and looked back toward the bow while a gust of wind touched her face lightly. "It's so wrong with the code." She stated without realizing it. She folded her hands over the helm's railing and looked down at them."The _Pearl_ used to be so bright—."_

_Bootstrap laughed at her, "It's called the _BlackPearl,_ not the _BrightPearl,_ lass."_

_She chuckled and shed her first smirk in days, "I'm pouring my heart out to you and you're just joking about it." Lottie stated to him, she always had a soft spot for Bootstrap. She favourited him, no one else, well, sometimes Ragetti, but not really. She shook her head, letting her face fall back into a frown again. She asked him, "You said, 'you and me' before. If you are even in the same category as me, then are you going to say something to him?"_

_"Depends on the him." He replied._

_"Okay, then, Barbossa."_

_At first, he laughed at her. But when Lottie remained quiet, he actually realized that she was serious. Or was she? You could never tell with the amount of sarcasm she could muster up. He stopped and inquired, "Oh, you're serious?"_

_She shrugged, "Never been more serious in me life."_

_"The Captain will kill us if we start saying such talk, miss, you know that."_

_She was lucky that she was talking to a friend of hers rather than anyone else. Bootstrap was honorable, loyal. He would never say something that he wasn't supposed to say or even go back on a promise he had been keeping. He was a pirate, but a good man. One of the few. "Captain? He shouldn't be one at all." She stated to him with slight disbelief before straightening up and shooing him away from the helm, so she could take it herself. But something caught her eye, it was a shipwreck. She walked toward the railing that was on the main deck and looked over to see what it was and where it was coming from._

_Her heart dropped and she made a cross before looking down again, "My heart goes out to you sailors." She said, her tone saddened by this part of the voyage._

Lottie's eyes opened and she noticed the blurry image of a man picking a damn lock with a bone. He was still doing that? She asked slightly weary and entertained, "How's it going for you?"

"Shut it." Jack muttered as Lottie was laying down on her back as if she was giving up. If Jack thought he could get out of this himself, then Jack was going to do it without her stir. She chuckled and took off her hat, sitting straight up. She was waiting. Waiting for Jack to ask for her help, but it made her question who was more arrogant at the moment, him or her? Jack started to pick the lock with her knife about an hour ago then he decided to try the newly sharpened dog bone in its place.

Lottie offered her assistance, but Jack claimed that he could do this on his own. Because of that, she ended up taking a short amount of shut eye.

She commented, "You know, I thought the dog and the bone were pathetic, but this just makes our escape even more embarrassing."

"Well," Jack started slightly aggravated by her random intrusions, "if you have an issue with my so-called 'embarrassing' attempt then why don't you take over instead of sleeping your life away." She rolled her eyes, arguing with this man wouldn't go anywhere. It only provided her some entertainment while behind these bars.

Lottie stated, "What can I say? Prison makes you tired. And I did offer, actually. You were just too ignorant to accept said help." Jack growled at her in response while aggravatingly playing with the bone in the lock. It was sheer child's play, in Lottie's eyes. She laid back down and closed her eyes remaining calm, if it was meant for them to get out then it would happen, she believed anyway.

Then as if the angels above heard her thoughts the door opened and Lottie heard a dramatic thump next to her. She cracked open an eye and saw Jack with his eyes closed and his arms sprawled innocently.

"You're so pathetic." She stated under her breath and sat up to see a man looking at Jack with his eyes holding fury. He looked absolutely dreadful. She stated it to him, "You look absolutely dreadful. What happened to you, mate?" William Turner looked at the woman before calling out to Sparrow.

He looked strangely familiar. Far too familiar. Lottie cocked her eyebrow and asked the man, "Beg your pardon, but do I know you?"

William shrugged, "I don't think you do." That voice. That was one of the few voices that Jack did _not _want to hear at the moment. That voice was the reason that he was in this place. With _her_. Maybe if he stayed quiet with his eyes closed he wouldn't be noticed. "You, Sparrow!" Oh, someone up there must hate him.

Lottie looked over at Jack in disbelief. "But you know him?" She whispered questionably to herself.

Jack answered, "Aye!"

The mysterious man to Lottie continued to Jack with his voice forceful and annoyed, "You are familiar with that ship? The _Black Pearl?_" He was more than familiar with it. Lottie could laugh. He knew everything about it, being the Captain of that ship.

Jack nonchalantly checked his fingernails, "I've heard of it." Lottie shot him a quick look. Liar. He had done more than just hear of the ship.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked him, Lottie snapped her head to him and looked at him up and down. He looked so familiar. It was starting to bother her. But Lottie laughed out loud, this man must live under a rock if he hadn't already known that slight little detail.

Will shot his head toward her and glared at her as she explained to him, "The _Black Pearl _is one of the most fearful pirate ships with the most fearful pirate Captain of the Caribbean, lad. Don't tell me that you hadn't heard anything of this ship before."

Will scowled, he wasn't at all in the mood to hear this woman's intrusions and such. Who was she anyway to even be talking to him? "It's nothing I'd lament hearing of, miss."

Lottie scoffed, looking away and turning her body around to face the other cell while leaning against it. "And yet here you are talking to us. How ironic." She muttered under her breath, leaning her head back onto the stone wall with her eyes slowly closing to relax herself.

Jack focused on the conversation with Will as Lottie seemed to be talking to herself and going insane by being in this cell with him, as Jack presumed, but she was always insane to begin with. "Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail to the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found," Will's face seemed to drop slightly at that thought, the hope of finding his love out on sea was slightly failing.

But Jack's voice seemed to brighten as he picked up his head and supported himself up with his hands to look at the man from yesterday, "Except," Will's head snapped back to him, "by those who already know where it is."

Lottie chuckled under her breath. How true. Will thought this through before speaking out once again, "The ship's real enough, therefore the anchorage is a real place, where is it?"

"Boy's smart." She commented without looking at him or Jack.

Jack ignored her, and leaned back down casually checking his fingernails once again. He asked, "Why ask me?"

Will rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed. He stated through his gritted teeth, "Because you're a pirate!" Lottie smirked and looked at Will slightly; he was a feisty man, wasn't he?

Jack retorted, "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

A sudden fury went through Will and he gripped the bars of the jail that imprisoned them tightly with his knuckles turning white. Lottie looked him up and down like he was more insane than the two of them put together. "Never." He stated with his teeth tightly together. It sounded almost like a snake's hiss that could be a threat of either biting or killing the reckless prey that it wanted. Lottie almost cringed from it.

Jack nor her said anything to him. It didn't matter anyway to them, since the man gave up his reason for being there. Will faltered his tough vibrato, "They took Miss. Swann." Oh, it was for a girl. Lottie nodded amused now by this. Jack apparently was, too, suddenly rising up with a smile brightening his face.

"Oh, so it is that you had found a girl!" He exclaimed, he was right yesterday. It was quite obvious for the eunuch trying to impress a strumpet. But this strumpet was the governor's daughter? That was shocking and yet still obvious, she was, by far, a beautiful young woman to be interested in. Lottie noticed that she was missing something.

Jack seemed to fake his consideration, "Hmm, I see. Well if you plan to hasten to her rescue and so, win fair lady's heart." Jack paused slightly before continuing again, "You'd have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"Us." Lottie corrected with a slight sneer in her voice. Jack's head snapped to her and she added, "You see no profit in it for _us."_

"Who asked you?"

"We had this discussion already, Captain." She had said with her arms crossing over her chest, not explaining the matter further. She looked toward Will who was looking at her slightly unsure of what to make of her. She extended a hand to him and introduced herself, "Name's Charlotte Hooke. We haven't been properly introduced to each other it seems."

"Will Turner." He replied. Lottie seemed to almost frozen and widen her eyes. William Turner? Jack's eyes seemed to, though, he looked toward Lottie who was slowly retreating her hand from Will. William Turner. That name. That name was so familiar. Her mouth partly gaped and she almost said the name aloud, _Bootstrap. _And now she could see why he looked so familiar!

Jack nodded knowingly, that was who he looked like. He was the splitting image of him. Why didn't Jack see this before? Jack sat up fully and looked him over, he was _definitely _the splitting image of him. Jack asked him, "That would be short for William, I imagine? Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will nodded slowly, unsure of what to make of Jack knowing such a thing like that. "Yes." Jack slightly smirked mischievously and gave Lottie a quick glance, which she exchanged back. Jack's mind slowly turned to favor the boy's request.

"I see," Jack hummed, rubbing his chin with his braided beard dangling. Lottie looked between them with her lips pursed, this could be interesting. Jack asked the man named Will, "and what exactly can we do about this dolly belle of yours when we're locked up in this cell, now?"

Lottie added on, "Yes, because there's not much that we can do in a jail cell all on our lonesome."

Will sighed and then an idea popped into his head. He gripped the prison bars tightly and remembered when he had built these. He stated to them, "I can get you out of here." Lottie chuckled and she looked at Jack with a knowing glint striking her eyes, she sensed this last night that they would get out of here. With or without her stir. Jack could've rolled his eyes at her, they weren't out yet, and already she was looking at him as if to say 'I told you so'.

Jack turned to Will and asked him curiously, "How's that? The keys ran off."

Will went to go for a nearby bench as they looked at each other with curiosity, Lottie mouthed to Jack in shock, 'He's serious, about this?' She developed a crooked smile seeing Jack shrug and mouth back to her, 'I guess so.'

Will caught their attention again and they snapped their heads to face him, "I helped build these cells, these are half pin barrel hinges." Lottie's smirk fell and she raised her eyebrow confused. He continued, "With the correct application of strength," he placed the bench in between the iron bars, "the door will lift free."

"Interesting," she stated under her breath with her crooked grin faltering into a wider smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes at her, but nevertheless gotten up and looked Will with slight interest. Bootstrap was dead before they had gotten to the medallion, wasn't he? That would be his _only _son, then. The only person to carry out _his _blood. He stated to him, "Well, Mr. Turner, I changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass." Lottie saw Jack extend his hand, "Do we have an accord?"

Will smiled broadly while taking his hand in his, giving it a firm shake. He had no idea of what he was getting into. "Agreed."

"Agreed." Jack repeated with a mischievous smile that only Lottie and him could decipher as something that shouldn't be reckoned with. Jack had jumped up onto his feet and motioned his hands to get him out. _Him_, out, quickly. "Now get me out!"

Lottie watched as Will used the bench to lift the cell door out of its hinges for them. She smiled when she heard it broke and gotten up to walk out, but Jack placed a hand in front of her to stop where she was. She looked at him curiously.

He asked her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're staying."

She raised an eyebrow and then started to laugh, "Funny. Very funny. And why exactly would I be doing anything of that sort?"

"And what makes you think that you aren't?" He retorted. Oh, he was serious about it. Lottie stopped laughing and frowned at him. This man! Ugh, this man! He couldn't get it through his damn head that she was going to help him with this!

She scowled at him, "Because I made a Goddamn promise to you!" Jack glared at her, she better not say it out loud around the whelp. "I promised that I would stick with you and like Hell I'm going to break it!"

"Why don't you just rot in Hell? They're probably waiting for you anyway!" Jack shouted back at her and went to go grab his effects that were by the exit, purposely ignoring hers. Will looked between the timid woman and the roguish man. They argued like a married couple.

He gestured to them, "Do you two know each other?" Will heard a yes and no escape from their mouths. Jack was the one saying no and Lottie was the one who was saying yes. He looked to Charlotte to see if she was lying and she shook her head no. "Well, we must go someone would've heard that or you two arguing."

"Well, I'm not going with _her."_ Jack said to him, putting on his hat and buckling his belt around his waist. "Count on that, mate." She looked at him in disbelief. That bastard! He didn't really think that she was just going to be in jail without him being in a cell along with him.

"If I'm not going to go, then fine. I'll just wait here until the Navy notices that you aren't here and I can tell them where you are and lead them to you."

Jack paused in throwing his scabbard over his shoulder to look at her incredulously. He shook his head at her, "No, I would put all my money on that you wouldn't even dare to do—."

Lottie interrupted him, holding her hands behind her back and walking slightly toward them both. "Commodore Norrington would be happy about that, I bet. Capture both of you and put you two behind bars. Because Jack, let us not forget, that I know the way to Isla de Muerta just as much as you and that little compass you have there do. I know the way probably better than you and I'd be _more _than happy to help them."

Jack just stood with his hands on his hips, she conducted a point though. If she were here, waiting for the Navy then she would help them find them. His plan would be ruined and she'd be happy that she had taken out some revenge on him. Charlotte Hooke was a vengeful person, he knew that very well. He rolled his eyes, once the bloody eunuch gave his input, "Jack, I think we should let her come. I don't want the Navy to catch us."

"Listen to Will's common sense. We all know that you don't have any." She stated to him with her eyes narrowed at him. Jack, instead of answering, picked up Lottie's effects and threw them to her as it was wrapped up in cloth. She smiled at him before putting her belt and scabbard on.

Jack went to tuck his pistol under his sash, but Will stopped him before walking ahead of them. "Why bother with that? You could have escaped before if you were willing to kill me, but you didn't use it." Lottie arched her eyebrow, why wouldn't he had used it before?

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" He pointed the pistol straight at Will and cocked it ready. Will looked at him in shock while Charlotte seemed not phased at all. She had seen Jack shot a pistol before, the image stuck and the image was still the same. But to her surprise, instead of killing the lad, Jack put the safety back on the pistol and lowered it. "When you have one shot it's best to save it until the opportune moment. That wasn't it. Nor is this."

Her face dropped, one shot? He only had one shot? That couldn't be from...

Jack looked directly at her and saw her frowning, she seemed to catch on to the reason already. No doubt the questions will be coming out of her mouth soon. "Best be going, love." She nodded slowly and looked at Will to gesture for him to go ahead of her. And he gladly left as she slowly followed, but Jack stayed at the exit looking at her firmly. "I'm shocked that you hadn't asked anything yet, darlin'."

Her frown turned to a smile not showing her teeth to him. Lottie's hand fell on Jack's chest where she felt it heave up and down and his heart beating strongly. "Glad that opportunity hadn't present itself yet to you. Barbossa deserves it, no one else."

Jack didn't say a word, he only smirked at her, but Will's voice rang down from the top. He made it drop, "We have to hurry!"

"This is going to be an interesting voyage." She stated to Jack, indicating toward Will.

Jack took her hand off of his chest and agreed with her. He commented, "You have no idea. Best not keep the eunuch waiting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! :)_

_Review?_


	5. A Great Escape

_**A/N:** Okay, this is the last pre-written chapter that I have. But I made myself a deal so that updates won't be too long apart, plus I do have Spring Break soon so that'll help with writing, won't it? Thank you for all the support I got for this story, it means a lot to me :)_

_**Thank you to Jojo1812 and StephanieSparrow for reviewing! :)**_

_**Review Reply:**_

**_StephanieSparrow: Yay, glad you did :D. Hope you like the new chapter!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: A Great Escape<strong>_

Lottie, Jack and Will ran silently as they could to the bridge that was slightly by the Navy driven docks. Her lips pursed as she leaned to catch a look next to Jack to see the _fastest _ship in the Caribbean, they say anyway. She knew without a doubt that it was truly the _Black Pearl _that was the fastest. Will looked between the two harbored ships, which one were they going to take? And _how _would they take the ship?

Will asked them unsure, "We're going to steal a ship?" Lottie pointed toward the _Interceptor_, that would be the only way to catch up. Will arched a brow at her and asked Jack nodding toward the same one, "That ship?"

"Commandeer." Jack corrected and pointed toward the _Interceptor _with a ringed finger. "We're going to _commandeer _that ship. Nautical term." Lottie nodded her agreement, not really finding anywhere to place her input in since she was following Jack's plan and she actually found that she had faith in him. Jack turned on his heel to look at Will and Lottie glanced behind her shoulder at them both, "One question about your business, boy. This _girl_. How far are you willing to go and save her?"

Will straightened up to look brave and strong, Charlotte could argue otherwise. He stated truthfully, "I'd die for her!" Steep price, Jack would take that to heart. It was perfect, only makes their job ten times more easier than it was.

"Well, that's grand." She commented with a slight smile. "Lucky girl." Will looked at them puzzled as Jack seemed to turn on his heel with a smile of his own. It was _more _than grand.

Jack's eyes flickered to a random long boat that had been turned upside down on the beach and then to the _Dauntless _that was anchored over by the cliff that was closest to the exit of the bay. He looked down at Lottie who had her green eyes on him waiting. He asked her curiously, wondering why she hadn't spoken a puzzling question or have concern for him, "No input, Charlotte?"

She cringed hearing her full name escape out of him. Lottie tried her best to ignore that.

She shook her head no, "Your word, Captain." Jack chuckled halfheartedly to himself, it wasn't really something to chuckle about, but nevertheless he had. She smirked when she saw the great _Captain _Jack Sparrow contemplate a quick plan and turn on his heel to explain it to them. She could tell, that for once he had that spark of slight joy in his eyes about taking charge once again.

* * *

><p>"This is either madness or brilliance." Will admitted as the three of them held the long boat deep under the water's surface, it held their weight down and Charlotte shrugged in the air bubble they were in.<p>

"More like daftly brilliant." She corrected him with a crooked smile as she looked at the man behind her.

Jack said to them, clearly indicating toward himself, "Strange, how those two traits coincide." Lottie rolled her eyes and didn't care to comment on it. She stepped over a wooden crate that was on the bed of the sea. Lottie tried to make sure that she would warn Turner behind her that there was one, but it somehow slipped her mind, or she didn't care for the man at all.

Will heard his foot crash into something wooden and he looked down to see that it was in a wooden crate. He rolled his eyes annoyed and then dragged it along the sea bed, trying to catch up to the pace of Lottie's and Jack's.

* * *

><p>Will was the one who climbed up first, followed by Lottie and Jack. They slowly crept up onto the helm's deck without making any sound along the slight breeze blowing around them, making the several balconies as their ladder. Will jumped up on deck and took out his sword, ready for a fight, but when Lottie came after him, she put a hand softly on the blade, shaking her head. Will cocked his brow. She smiled, "We won't be needing weapons yet, lad." Jack, coming to her side, nodded his agreement.<p>

He hesitantly followed them onto the deck. Lottie had her hand on her pistol, while Will kept a steady hold on his cutlass. Jack waved his pistol around and shouted to the only three crew members who were already aboard the _Dauntless_. "Everyone stay calm we are taking over a the ship!" The three turned to look to see the two men and woman facing him with their weapons ready to put up a fight.

Will came up to him and pointed the cutlass at the leading Lieutenant. He added, "Aye! Avast!" Lottie's face dropped along with Jack's and she turned to look at him with her pistol going back in its holster. Really? Jack rolled his eyes and looked at Will puzzled, he only shrugged in response. Lottie shook her head embarrassed hearing the laughs coming from the Navy men in front of them.

The leading Lieutenant said to them, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman." Lottie glared at him with her mouth slightly parted. She was a pirate! Not all that notorious, but a pirate none of the less. Couldn't he tell?

The pompous unfortunately continued for them, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack smirked at the man and took out his pistol, cocking it at them. "Son," the Lieutenant looked at it rather pointedly along with the two other members of the Navy that were with him. Lottie knew what was next, she didn't have to even predict it for what comes next since it was too predictable to predict. He continued, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow..." Jack let his name linger for a moment as Lottie placed her hands on her hips with her own pistol firmly gripped in her hand. "Savvy?"

It seemed to be convincing enough. Jack wasn't that cruel to make them swim back without a long boat. So he gave them one. If two men in the Navy could not swim, then how many others could not swim? The Navy had some men that were incapable of doing simple things. Even complex things, they were all incapable of doing complex things actually.

Lottie was showing Will how to act like a dimwit with sails. He was doing it all wrong, good, it was a very good thing. Jack was by the rudder disabling it.

When Charlotte saw the white sails come down on the _Interceptor, _she showed her toothy grin with several of gold caps on top of her teeth. She looked toward Will and gestured for him to tell Jack. When he had gone, she moved to the railing, grazing her hands gently on the mahogany wood. They weren't out yet, but she could taste their freedom out of Port Royal already.

One step closer to succeeding in her promise.

She heard Will's voice of urgency faintly, "They're coming." And soon after she felt a hand leading her away from the railing and then toward the bow of the ship. Lottie kept her eyes on the crystal blue water as Jack handed her a rope of her own to swing over.

"What's the matter, Lottie?" Jack asked her, holding a rope of his own as she took hers. She only looked at Jack with a smug smile. She was right. She had hoped that Will was going to get them out and now she was one step closer in helping Jack getting the _Pearl_. Jack didn't need to hear her answer, he shook his head when he realized it by the smugness on her face that only broadened. "Wipe that grin off your face."

She shook her head, "Never." The _Interceptor _came into their view and they found themselves looking at white sails. They soon heard the grapples hook onto the _Dauntless. _She replaced the grin with a smirk, which held the same amount of smug.

When Commodore Norrington boarded along with his men, his voice boomed an order, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" Jack nudged Lottie's arm to go first and she did so while staying clear from the Commodore's view. With a thump on the deck, she landed and looked behind her to see Will and Jack behind. Jack immediately went for the helm and Lottie wasn't in a rush to stop him.

Will took an ax he had found and slashed each of the lines that connected the two ships together.

Lottie smiled and then felt the ship move away from the _Dauntless_. Her smile grew, when she heard the gangplank falling in between the two ships as well. Commodore Norrington stopped in his place and he slowly turned his head around to see his flag ship... sailing away.

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor, _now!" He demanded, all the sailors went to the railing but no one dared to swing over to the ship. Lottie's eyes furrowed to the man that actually tried to follow the order, but he just missed the helm by a couple of inches.

Charlotte almost winced, she already felt the hurt of that man already. Jack waved his hat for the Commodore to see him clearly, "Thank you, Commodore for helping us make way!" Lottie smirked looking at Norrington's shocked face. She waved her own hat and with her other hand she blew a kiss toward him. She noticed him cringe. It only sent her mood into a happier setting.

But her smile, momentarily fell as she noticed several Navy officers point their weapons at her. Before they shot, Lottie made it a good point to duck as she heard the shots aimed for them. However, they missed, terribly. Commodore Norrington's Royal Navy were out of range... too bad. Lottie stood up.

When the _Interceptor _seemed to be making a good enough distance, she sauntered over to Jack.

"Heading, Captain?" She inquired, with a smirk.

Jack exchanged it back, "Steady as she goes. Tortuga."

Her face fallen and she went up onto the helm next to them with her eyes suddenly widened. She gulped, "Tortuga?"

Jack looked at her questionably, "Aye, of course, Tortuga. Where else would we be headed if we don't have any crew? You, Will, and me aren't going to carry out the whole time, Lottie. You know that." Lottie looked ahead of her feeling the wind blow her hair and brush against her ear. Jack thought for a moment, Lottie always was excited to go to Tortuga, though it wasn't to her standards she actually quite liked it... now, why wouldn't she want to go there?

A realization hit Jack and his smirk turned into a huge grin, he looked over at her, "You never told him, have you?"

"Told who?"

"You know who."

"No," she lied, "I believe I don't."

"Oh, yes you do."

"Well, if you know already then I obviously don't need to tell you."

Jack chuckled to himself and tightened his grip on the wheel, "John, doesn't know, eh?"

"Imagine, that I tell him." She stated looking away from Jack. Her telling her father about mutinying Jack, and especially the way she had done it, her father would be furious. He would be _more _than furious. Like Teague, her father was a stickler for the code. Since John was used to Teague from working on the _Misty Lady _all his life. He was retired now... in Tortuga. Spent most of his time in taverns now, not really getting drunk but working in them rather.

He wasn't like others who adored alcohol.

Lottie shook her head, "I don't even know what tavern he's at so I can avoid it when we get there."

Jack laughed sarcastically, "Avoid it." Her face fell even further, she looked over at him in disbelief. He actually continued, "I'll make sure that we'll do that."

"You know what tavern?"

"Of course I do." Lottie looked at him for a moment before turning to face the bow of the ship... how would he know? "I kept in contact with him shortly after the mutiny."

Lottie's face hardened, "You told him?" She didn't look over at him, something in her stomach told her that he did. He definitely did. Jack's smile turned into a smirk, he didn't say anything. She took that as a yes. "You, bastard. I hate you."

"Nope," he started, his hand gripped the wheel tightly, "I never told him. I was close, believe me, but my conscience told me otherwise."

"I highly doubt that. If I was you, I would tell him." Jack didn't tell him though. He really should've, why he didn't, he had no idea. Well, he did have reason. Reason that was partly unknown. And reason that he didn't want to believe to be a reason. "Which tavern is he in?"

Jack scoffed, "I'm not telling you." Her face actually brightened up rather than becoming slightly pale. She turned around to face him and leaned her back onto the railing of the helm. He added, continuing to look forward, "Where's the fun in that if I do tell you?"

"Well, there's no fun in that, I must admit." She pursed her lips, looking up at Jack. She felt her sudden feelings rush through her and she wanted them out. Lottie suddenly felt like none of what had happened have happened. She looked down at his hand and then involuntary she placed her hand over his. "But, Jack, if I were you... I'd tell me. When I tell me, and when I dock the ship, I will avoid that said tavern while me helping I to get a crew for I to make way without having trouble. You know, I being me and you being I."

Jack only looked at her like she was crazy. He took him a while to actually catch on to what she had just said. He replied to her, "I think separation from me has actually made you more madder than before. It's quite scary, actually. And now, I being you, and you being me. I would be only happy as long as I never get to see my father and even though you would never tell me. Just for the risk of it all and fun of it all. You know how it works."

Lottie rolled her eyes and took her hand back off of his, pursing her lips annoyed, "Now, I being I and you being you, I know, I would not like those turn of events at all. Because your fun and risk are different definitions from my fun and risk. If you catch my drift."

"I believe I do." He said to her with a smirk developing, "But once again, where is the fun in that? I don't see it at all."

"Maybe there's no fun to be seen."

"Well,"Jack started with the same smirk, "then I have to disincline to that request." She glared at him and then went to face the bow of the ship once more, but she caught the eyes of Will Turner looking at them curiously as he finished tying a knot of the rigging.

Charlotte turned back to face the back of the ship with her lips slightly parted, Jack looked over at her, "I know what you're thinking and you better not be thinking about doing what you are thinking about doing."

"But if I'm thinking about what I'm going to do doesn't that mean that I'm already thinking about what I am doing?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't even think I do." She stated to him innocently, Jack rolled his eyes and his grip on tightened on the helm's wheel. Lottie added, "Even if I do what I am supposedly thinking about doing, then what are the consequences of said me thinking about doing and doing what me thinking about doing?"

Jack shook his head and he stated to her, "Not good, love. Those consequences wouldn't be good at all. Trust me."

"So what do you think I'm thinking about doing at the moment?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, and his eyes furrowed to Will as he was pulling a barrel to the middle of deck along with a crate. When he spoke to Lottie, he made sure his voice was low enough for him not to hear, "Leave the issue of me being the original Captain of the _Pearl _in your monopoly of answers, eh?" Lottie looked over at him concerned, before she could protest Jack continued to her, "We don't need for him to have second thoughts about our little journey to Isla de Muerta, savvy? We need him to gain it, as our—."

"Leverage?" Lottie offered, grimacing up at him. Jack nodded. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why would it not be a good idea?" Jack was a bit taken back by that. Of course it was a good idea! All his ideas were good. There was proof in that.

"It's only going to blow up in your face, that's all I'm thinking. But whatever, if it happens, it happens. I'm not going to stop it."

"It won't blow up in my face."

She scoffed, "And how exactly would you know that?"

"Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't blow up in my face."

Lottie crossed the boundary line suddenly, "Like you thought a mutiny would never happen to you." Jack's face dropped and he looked over at her actually shocked that she even went there. Lottie knew that was too far, but it needed to be said...or maybe not. She shook her head, why had she said that? "I'm so sorry. That was uncalled fo—."

"No, you're right. It's like me actually having feelings for you and then you just turning around and betraying me. That blew up in my face, oh yes, that definitely blew up in my face." Lottie's breathing suddenly became heavy and she looked down at the wooden deck of the helm. Jack actually sounded hurt about it, she expected it, but she wasn't actually prepared to hear the hurt tone of him. But... feelings? They were attracted to each other, but he... he had feelings like she did for him? Lottie tried hard to ignore that, she never expected Jack Sparrow to admit feelings to anyone, and he would be grateful that she tried to... ignore them.

"I'm flattered that you went after me, I really am." He said to her.

She stated to him halfheartedly, not really caring at all, "Well, I'm flattered that you are flattered. Really, I am. But you don't know anything I have done to look for you, Jack Sparrow. I've been on my own, working on ships, getting flogged, getting disrespected, acting like a boy at times because of those superstitions. At times, I said to myself, 'Why continue?' I don't know why I did. I just did. It blew up in my face plenty of times looking for Captain Jack Sparrow, and let me tell you, it wasn't at all fun and games like you think it was."

Jack saw her wince when she walked over to the railing of the helm, she never touched upon the dark side of her search, yes, she had many hardships. She didn't need to mention them.

Jack looked down at the wheel and took a rope that was the nearest to him, he tied it to one of the many handles to keep his course and walked over to her. He stated to her, "That was uncalled for."

"I know it was," she started to him, looking over at him, they were touching shoulders with each other, "My apologies for what I had said be—."

"No, love," he waved it off, "my apology. I didn't mean what I had said."

"Don't you dare apologize. I would be the same way. So, please don't."

"But I actually want to."

"Well, I don't want you to." She said to him coldly, she felt an arm snake around her waist to bring her closer. She chuckled to him, "If it blows up in your face, don't blame it on me. I'm only your lackey in this."

"Understood." He smiled widely showing off his gold capped teeth. Lottie smiled back at him and leaned her head into his chest. Jack looked down at her pointedly, but he never moved away. Actually he quite liked the feeling of Lottie right back with him. Though, he didn't trust her at all, and with good reason, he didn't mind the closeness.

"Can you tell me which tavern now?" She asked with her smile turning into a smirk as he looked down to her matching it.

"I think I want to keep my monopoly on those answers. Gives me an advantage over you if I decide to put you on my bad list again."

"Ah, so I'm on your good list."

"Nope," Lottie raised her eyebrow at him, he informed, "My borderline list."

Lottie chuckled and glared over at him, but she didn't hide the smirk that twitched at the corner of her lips. But she soon frowned, her thoughts trailing back to what he had told her before. Did he say that out of anger maybe? Did he actually mean that? She hoped not... and yet, she couldn't help but hope that he had. Lottie found suddenly that she would rather be alone... away from him for now. She told Jack, "You should check on what the boy done with that rope, Jack. I highly doubt that he ever been on a ship before."

Jack was dismayed for a moment, but figured that she was right. He slipped his arm off her waist and took a step back. "Aye, the blacksmith probably hadn't stepped a foot out of that smithy." Lottie nodded, so Turner was a blacksmith? That was interesting to know. Charlotte heard his steps fade away behind her as Jack went onto the main deck. She took the time to look behind her shoulder and watch him head over to where Will had made his knot.

Lottie gulped inwardly to herself and with Jack's back toward her, she pulled down her sleeve to see the brand on her wrist. The 'P' she had received as one of her many souvenirs that she had gotten on her search. She closed her eyes, that was the reason why she had not gotten a trial to plea that she wasn't a pirate to the people in Port Royal. She remembered the searing pain from that metal that pressed against, the smell of her her own burning flesh burning into her nostrils.

She opened her eyes, Jack didn't need to know about this. She walked to the helm and untied the wheel to hold it. One good thing came out of her journey, she finally learned how to steer a ship well and wasn't afraid to control it like she was before. She heard Will sharpening his sword below.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I love reading your guy's thoughts about the story, so please, if you can of course, review. I don't bite :)_


	6. Inquiries

_**A/N: **Hello! I hope you are all having a good day :). And I hope you are all going to like this chapter. We learn more about Lottie and her habits and such like that. Thank you to all the positive feedback I've received for this story so far. It all means a lot. :)_

_**Thank you to: Jojo1812, An Awesome Author, and Briana Mermaid for reviewing! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Inquiries<strong>_

"How does a woman like you become a pirate?" Charlotte's hands tightened as they held the wheel in front of her. She didn't expect Turner to ask that to her at all. A bit personal, she thought. Lottie's jaw tightened when she noticed Will carried his barrel around the crate and sat on it so that he was facing her. It was clear that the young man has had much to do with pirates (though his father was one) and pirate women were a rare occurrence. He was only being curious, so Lottie didn't mind his words to her. And it wasn't the first time that she was asked this, what with the superstitions that run a muck and women being inferior to most men, it was highly unlikely for them to be pirates.

Lottie thought through her answer to him. Her father didn't bring her into piracy, it was the last thing that he wanted from her. Her mother, Gertrude, died when she was five from giving birth to her potential brother, she doubted her mother would want this for her. Her father did teach her the ropes of sailing, the basics, but it was really Jack who brought her into it. Though, Charlotte didn't want to include Jack in her answer at all.

She answered him simply, "When you have piracy in your family, it's hard to stay away once it's in your blood."

"Who was a pirate in your family?" Will then asked, he proceeded in sharpening his sword, but in a very low sound so he could keep his conversation still.

Lottie tilted her head up as her eyes transfixed on the horizon in front of her. "My father was a pirate."

"And he wanted to have his daughter become one?"

"Hardly," she scoffed. He practically almost had a heart attack when he heard that his daughter, his _only_ daughter had become a pirate! He had told her it was a man's job, but he didn't _protest_ against it. He complained, but did he take any real action to stop her? No, and thank God. "My father hated and still hates the fact that I'm a pirate, does nothing to stop me though."

Jack looked at her over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised at her. Why was she answering all the eunuch's questions so honestly? Or why did the whelp even care about Lottie's life to even ask about it? Charlotte shrugged her shoulders at him causing Jack to pull the rope the boy tied, only to find that it was the tightest he had seen a sailor tie it.

"So, why do you continue being a pirate if your father doesn't like it, Charlotte?"

"It's Lottie," she said loudly to him. Will jumped from her sudden tone, but made it like she didn't cause him to do such. Lottie sighed, "Charlotte's my late grandmother, God rest her soul. I'd rather be called Lottie, if you don't mind." Will nodded, making a note of that. He didn't blame her, he liked his name shorter than what it was. Lottie then answered him, "It's in my blood, it's hard to go against it if you have it in ya."

Lottie was suddenly tempted in spilling out what Will had in his blood. But she did eye him after she said that, Jack caught the corner of her eye and her sight immediately faltered to what was in front of her. _He's going to find out soon anyway, so why can't I just tell him about Bootstrap now?_ She thought to herself. Will would find out sometime soon in this search for his beloved. She thought back to jail, how he had such hatred when the word 'pirate' was even mentioned... _that _was why they had to keep it from him, but he still had to know.

Lottie had cast her eyes away from Will and onto the steering wheel. Will narrowed his eyes at her. "In your blood," he repeated to himself. "How do you and Jack actually know each other?" Okay, that was enough of the questions.

Lottie's eyes went wide before she looked back up at him in disbelief. That was a bit _too_ personal. Lottie went to answer him, when Jack interrupted quickly. "For a man whose made it an industry of avoiding ships, you're a quick study."

Will shot Jack a quick look, pausing his steady rhythm of sharpening his sword with whetstone. He stated to Jack, "I never said that I avoided them, Sparrow." Lottie now took a deep breath, a relief lifted off her shoulders once Jack said something. She didn't need to answer now, the attention was off of her. She just focused on keeping the helm steady in her control. That was all that mattered to her as of now. Will looked down at his sword again, beginning to sharpen it.

He explained to Jack, "When I was a lad, I worked passage from England as a cabin boy," Will looked over at Jack for a moment, before continuing, "After my mother passed, I came out here... searching for my father." Lottie frowned hearing that, but nevertheless she tried her best to keep her composure.

Jack was disinterested at what he was being told. "Is that so?"

Will couldn't shake his mind of the question in his head. It was bothering him. "My father—Will Turner," Jack's face fell for a moment before he straightened up. Charlotte couldn't believe her ears. Maybe the lad knew already about his father? Will took this as his chance, he stood up abruptly as Jack quickly made it to the helm, "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help," Will followed Jack in just the same pace to catch up to him, "since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter."

Jack stopped at the nearest rope and tried busying himself with it by knotting it tighter. "I'm not a simpleton, Jack." Lottie looked over at the two of them, her breath stuck in her throat at the moment. Now, she was entirely convinced that this was Bootstrap's son, not that she had her doubts before... it was just... they were too much like each other. Will narrowed his eyes at Jack, "You knew my father." Jack stood up, it was no use keeping this from him. Then Will looked over at Lottie, his eyes still narrowed, "You _both_ knew my father."

Lottie sighed as her shoulders fell. She shook her head, Will wasn't going to like what he had to hear but he needed to know. Charlotte didn't know how he would react though. "Jack..." she started to him. Jack glanced over at her to see her nod, he nodded back to her as if he read her mind while Will only looked between them until at least one of them would confirm his accusation.

Jack looked back at Will, this was painful. The _truth_. "I knew 'im." Jack admitted to him finally after a moment. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill." Jack walked over to where Lottie was and gestured for her to give the helm in more capable hands. Lottie reluctantly gave it back to him, taking a step back as she crossed her arms.

"Bootstrap?" Will repeated to himself, he looked to Lottie. She only nodded to him. _He should sit down for what he will hear, _she thought. She could tell the man loathed pirates as it were. She would rather tell him than Jack to tell him, mostly because Jack was so blunt when admitting the truth.

"Good man, good pirate." Will's face couldn't have fallen any further. Lottie bit her bottom lip. Jack turned to face him again, adding quickly, "I swear you look just like him."

Charlotte backed into the railing before she quickly added after him, "And he was clever. Just like you." Will looked over at her as Lottie looked at him sort of distantly as she recalled her memory of Bootstrap Bill, "I don't think I ever met a man that had as clever a mind and hands as him. When you told us about the half-pin barrel hinges at the jail, I never thought until then that I would see Bootstrap's twin helping us at the jail see. And now, I see that you are him to the furthest extent."

"It's true, Bootstrap was a clever mind. Never met one like him."

Will shook his head no, a million times he could have done it if he could. He said to them, "That's not true! He was a merchant sailor! A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

Lottie laughed from behind him. Bootstrap was good and respectable, but obeyed the law? That was a load of bull shit he made up in Glasgow. She stated to him, "You think your father was the only man who ever lived the Glasgow life, telling folk one thing, and then going off to do another? There's quite a few men like your father to come here, hoping to get just as much swag to ease the burdens of _respectable_ life. And they all say that they're 'merchant sailors.'"

Will gave her a sharp look, an angry look. Charlotte looked at him pointedly, but wasn't phased by him. "My mother—his family—my father did _not _look at them as a burden." Charlotte then thought that that wasn't something that needed to be mentioned. Bootstrap did care for his family, in fact sent some swag to Will's mother as she knew it. However, Bootstrap could have stopped whenever he wanted and gone back to a respectable life, but didn't. For Will, she was about to contradict what she said, until Jack made it into a point to comment.

He scoffed, "Sure—because he could always go pirating."

"Jack," Lottie said his name warningly, before taking back her words to Will. "Will, your father loved you both, but he did what he had to do. It's not like he thought you as burdens and left you flat."

"You're both wrong!" Will exclaimed defensively to him. Charlotte saw his eyes flare up angrily, as they found Jack again who swung his head to Will./

Jack stated to him annoyed by this, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" He turned back around with his grip tightening on the wheel. He could've predicted what was going to happen next, and he would've been right to, hearing a sword unsheathe from the boy's scabbard that pointed right at his head. Lottie's eyes almost bulged out when she had seen the sword point at Jack. Was this boy insane? Jack was a pirate! She watched him fence all the time, _he_ taught her how to fence as a matter of fact, and though she was taught by him, she could never beat him still! Yet... Turner had the nerve to point his... blade at Jack?

"My father... was not." Will told him, his tone cutting and threatening. Lottie almost went to grab the hilt of her own cutlass if Will had never thought against it, until she saw Jack's shoulders rise and fall in a sigh. She moved her hand away.

"Put it away, son." Jack advised him calmly, making Lottie's expression calmed down a bit... and only a bit. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," Will stated through his teeth. Lottie watched between them, she figured that they met before, but they fought in their last meeting? "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"He's a pirate, just like your pa." Lottie said to him with a teasing smirk. She couldn't help that comment to not be said. It came out too fast. Will shot her a quick glare, as if _his_ glare could make her shiver to her boots, but she held her hands up in surrender.

Jack turned around, the wheel in his grasp tightly, "Then that's not much incentive to fight fair, then is it?" In a flash, Jack turned the wheel sharply, causing a sail boom to move. Lottie didn't have much time to think, but seeing the slightest move of that sail boom made her dive down to the deck, covering her head as it swept past her. Will Turner wasn't so lucky, catching the boom just as it was about to hit his chest. He only had enough time to drop his sword and hold on tightly, his grip threatening to slip.

Lottie heard the sword clatter onto the deck and she slowly looked up to see Will dangling off the side of the ship. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Jack in disbelief, "Are you mad, Jack? What could—?"

"Love, please," Jack raised his hand to her to have stow it. He walked over to where Will dropped his sword, grasping the hilt in his hand. "The lad needs to know what I'm to say." Lottie eyed him carefully, before she stepped forward, looking at Jack sympathetically. Jack examined the sword in his hand, Will must have made it. He had terrific craftsmanship. Then he pointed it at Will, who was struggling to keep his grip on the sail.

He started to him, "Now as long as you're hanging there pay attention. The only rules that matter are these, what a man can do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you cannot. But pirate's in your blood boy and you have to square with that someday." Will narrowed his eyes at Charlotte for a moment, before he was about to lose his grip. He struggled to keep it still. "Now me, for example, I can make you drown."

Jack held onto the helm again, the sword still pointed at him. Charlotte said after, "But he cannot, so don't worry about it."

"Aye, because we cannot bring this ship into Tortuga all on our onsies, savvy?" Charlotte sighed, keeping the fact that they needed Will to act as leverage to herself was going to be harder than she thought. She looked between Jack and Will, that was the _real_ reason why that cannot let him drown. Jack gestured for her to duck once more and she obliged as he turned the wheel back to its regular course. Will dropped down just in time for his back to hit the deck.

Charlotte looked over at him before standing straight up, Jack quickly tied the wheel to keep it there before walking over to Will. "So," when Will looked up he saw Jack pointing his sword at him. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack perfectly flipped the sword so that the handle was facing Will. He asked after, "Or can you not?

Charlotte stood next to Jack, smiling down at Will as he looked up at the two pirates. Then Will looked to the handle, "Tortuga?"

Jack answered with a successful, crooked grin, "Tortuga." Will grabbed the hilt of his sword before being pulled up to his feet.

"Unfortunately." Charlotte added annoyed. Tortuga. A pirate port where her father was hidden somewhere in. She was not excited to go there, not at all. But... she had a Captain that she was helping. Her Captain and she could do nothing but help him gain his ship back. She would sail to the end of the Earth if Barbossa was there with his ship just so Jack could have it back.

Will didn't seem to like the idea of Tortuga either. "Why are we going there?" He asked Jack, furrowing his brow at him. "We will only waste time."

"And you would rather make slower time if we don't?" Jack countered, heading back to his place on the helm, he took the loop off of it before taking his control. The ship was fast, he would admit. Not as fast as his ship, but close enough. They would be at Tortuga tomorrow night, on this ship he reckoned it was a two day trip. The _Pearl_ did have a head start, but if they would find a worthy crew overnight and head full speed toward Isla de Muerta, it would be possible to meet them there. "We need a crew, if you want to sail with just the three us, might as well call your dolly belle dead right when we get there."

"You, you really think they'll kill her off?" Will asked him, Charlotte heard his worried thoughts through his voice.

Charlotte said quickly to him, "You never know with them, but let's not think they would. The point is, we need a crew. We won't last in these open waters without one."

"And why wouldn't we?" Will asked her rigidly. Did he always get so defensive when things didn't go as he wanted? She tried to remember... was Bootstrap ever like that? He was determined, but never talked back to his superiors unless it was truly something he believed in. Lottie never met his mother, but he must have gotten_ that_ attitude from her.

Jack answered that for her, irritated and thinking that the whelp deserved to dangle again over the side of the ship, "If ya want to get there to meet the _Pearl_, then a crew is what we need to get there. Without a crew, we would be in open waters with just the three of us, we wouldn't be able to control a ship like this at the speed that _we _want it to go by, so we need others to do that for us, are we clear on that, mate?" Lottie placed her hands on her hips and eyed Will.

He soon huffed, after considering what Jack had told him. The crew better be worthy to make it to Elizabeth in time. He said, "Alright. Just make it quick."

"We will," Charlotte said bitingly, "just be sure that us pirates have room to do what we do." Will was taken aback by what she said to him before he narrowed his eyes at her. Charlotte only tilted her head upward before he turned on his heel to walk away from them both.

Charlotte pursed her lips as her and Jack watched Will suddenly go below deck. She released a sigh when he was out of sight, "If he's just as clever as his father, he would figure out soon about _your_ plan, let me tell you."

"You worry too much, love," Jack stated to her, dismissing her comment with his hand. "He's too much involved with his strumpet to think about what we're doing. The boy has a one-track mind. And it's not like we won't fulfill our promise and save her, we'll just do it in _our_ way, of course," he looked over at her mockingly, "if we have room to do what we do." Lottie rolled her eyes at him.

"What I don't understand is why his _strumpet _got taken in the first place," Charlotte stated to him. She leaned against the guardrail in front of her. Looking at the horizon of the ship, distantly next to Jack. "Especially if they take no survivors. Why would they take her instead of killing her right there?"

Jack told her, "She's too valuable to be killing."

"Why would she be too valuable?"

"Do you not know who Miss Elizabeth Swann is?" Jack inquired to her. Charlotte frowned and looked over at him with her eyebrow raised. He assumed that was a no. He wasn't surprised. He sighed before continuing, "Well, for one, if they wanted it, they could use her for ransom, she is the Governor's daughter, Governor _Swann_." Charlotte's eyebrow dropped and she looked over at him in disbelief, her mouth partly opened in shock.

"Will Turner... fancies... the Governor's daughter?" Jack nodded to her, causing her to frown deeper. "He's a... he's a blacksmith though, isn't he?"

"Aye, that he is."

"That's..." she chuckled in disbelief. This would be a losing battle for the lad and she felt bad for him almost. Miss Swann and Will Turner were in different classes, what possessed him to fancy her? She finally said, "That's just interesting. How do you reckon something like that happens?"

"I think I have an idea, because I've been wonderin' that meself." Charlotte looked over at him confused, but gestured for him to continue, "The two obviously met each other in the past, when they were younger, I think, don't know how, but it seems like it. Might also be the reason why Turner doesn't know about his family history."

"Why's that?"

"I heard, that Bootstrap sent Aztec gold to Will, so they'll all be cursed forever." Lottie's face paled at that, her brow furrowing toward Jack as he explained to her. She heard that, too, and it would make sense. Why else was this search so extensive for the Aztec gold? They only needed one piece yet. But Will didn't have it anymore, did he? "We know Will doesn't have that, 'cause—."

"Because he's the type of person who would keep everything that his father would give to him. He did go out looking for him after all."

"Aye, so Elizabeth Swann falls off the cliff yesterday, I save her—."

"You saved her and yet you still got yourself arrested?" Charlotte asked him in disbelief.

Jack scoffed, looking forward, "Not until the whelp had his handle on that. I could have escaped if he moved out of the bloody way. Anyway, you'll never guess what was around her neck." Charlotte didn't need a moment's thought, but she took it anyway. Her eyes went wide when she figured it all out... oh no... then it really would be essential to get there just in time. She had Aztec gold, _she_ was thought to be...

"They think she's Turner's daughter." She muttered under her breath. "That's why they took her and that's why we are going to have to get there as fast as we could."

"Aye, love, you are right on point." Jack said with a smirk. "Now, you see, we have the _real_ descendent Bootstrap right here with us, while they have no way to be getting the curse to end with her. We have leverage, use Will as a way to gain the _Pearl_ and then we sail on our merry way. Savvy?"

Charlotte thought his plan through, it was fool proof. He thought of all that in the jail? Where they only just learned his name? He couldn't have thought of it a couple of hours ago. Jack added, "And maybe him finding out who his father is is a good thing, it would be easier and flow right through. He would be more willing to sacrifice himself for Miss Swann."

Lottie shrugged her shoulders, "Are you sure that it wouldn't blow up in your face if you don't tell him your plan?"

"No... why would it? We're not going through this again, Lottie." He informed her, knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, think about it, he's not going to know anything so what he's going to do under what we know is happening, he is going to be completely unpredictable. Wouldn't you rather him being predictable while we know what's happening?"

Jack grinned crookedly to himself, "Hah! That's where you are wrong, Lottie. He is the most predictable man I know."

"And that's where you are stubborn," Lottie said to him, grinning. Jack's grin failed to stay and he glared over at her annoyed. Charlotte's grin grew wider before she left the helm, leaving Jack alone. "I'm going below deck, Jack. You want anything?"

"Rum." He answered her shortly. Of course, she shouldn't have even asked. But this was a Navy's ship, she doubted that they would have it on here. Jack added to her, he sensed that she was puzzled by his request a bit, "Every Navy man is weak to it, wouldn't be surprised if some tried to hide it on here."

Lottie thought for a moment before nodding to him. "All right, then. If I find hidden rum then I'll come up here, if not, then tough luck."

Lottie was about to go down when she heard Jack call on her again, "Oh and, love!" Lottie stopped at the top of the stairs, facing Jack, "You and I are taking turns with the night duty, savvy?"

"Great," Lottie answered sarcastically before she left to go down below.

* * *

><p>It felt like two hours after midnight when Jack decided to get her, drinking his second bottle of rum that she had found below deck. Charlotte yawned, her eyes fluttering as she handed the helm over to Jack without another word. Her turn seemed longer than she would like it to be. She wasn't used to this now, she always took turns of night duty, sometimes making her do it the whole night. Last time she did it... well... it must have been on Barbossa's crew. Jack would have a much better time at the helm than she would anyway, she found it boring, while he always found it... exciting.<p>

"Bed, night," was all she murmured to him as she sleepily walked to go down below deck to sleep on one of the hammocks. Jack watched her with his eyebrow raised.

"Lottie," he called her, Lottie didn't stop though, she only kept her pace. It was a rather slow pace as well. "The bed in me cabin is much comfortable than a hammock, sleep there."

Lottie shook her head no, she wasn't heading in that direction, "No, thank you. I'm not headin' that way." Jack chuckled at her as he watched her go down below slowly. When he found himself smirking at her from behind, he quickly dropped it, clearing his throat and tightening his grip on the helm. Charlotte kept a steady grip on the railing and she saw a small light in the dark that helped her guide her way to the hammocks.

She, at first, didn't think anything of it as she stumbled her way through. She looked to the first empty hammock, and sat down on it. With a sigh, Charlotte took off her boots. Her hat followed and she hanged it up on the wood post that was by her. Will looked over at her, in the dim light he could see a long, but faint scar that went from her hairline to her eyebrow. He hadn't noticed it before, but he saw that on her bottom lip there was a small cut on the corner of it. It looked recent, too.

He didn't say a word. He only watched Lottie as she removed her effects. She placed her scabbard under her hammock and took the pistol that was under her belt next to her before striping her belt off as well, throwing on the ground and kicking it under the hammock. Charlotte yawned again before she took her pistol and a pillow that was on the hammock above her. She laid her pistol where her pillow should be, Will's eyebrow raised seeing that, and then she placed the pillow over it.

Once she was about to lay her head and fall asleep, Will spoke out, "Why do you sleep with that under your pillow?" Lottie didn't hide the groan that escaped.

She chuckled bitterly as she turned on her back. She looked over to see Will's eyes looking over at her curiously. "I thought you were asleep, Turner, considering that we have... we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep," Will said to her. He didn't sound tired! Strange, and yet here she was sleep walking. "You never answered my question."

Charlotte closed her eyes, she really just wanted to get some sleep, she really didn't care what Will would say about keeping a gun under her pillow. It wasn't his business to know the reason. She said to him shortly, "It's a habit."

"That started in what way?" He asked her curiously.

"Don't you think that you asked me enough questions of me life?" She snapped at him. Will could hear she was irritated with him, and that she was tired. When she reopened her eyes and darted them at him, he could see that she was with him too. "It's none of your business."

Lottie relaxed her head again as Will looked down at the floor, his brow furrowed in thought. He thought better than to press it further, he laid back down on his hammock. "You should get some sleep though." She told him gently. "If we are going into Tortuga by tomorrow night, we'll need all our energy. And that place takes out most of our energy, trust me."

"It's hard for me to sleep, Charlotte, not with her with..." he trailed off to her. Just the thought of Elizabeth with those pirates worry him. What could they be doing with her? He hoped not the worst... he just hoped that they would get there in time. Lottie didn't scowl at him when he used her full name, the boy had a lot to deal with today, she felt bad for him.

Lottie drew in a breath before telling him, "I swear to you, Will, she'll be fine when we get there. If you think like that, then Elizabeth will go through that for certain. If you don't, there's a chance that she doesn't. Have some faith. It helps."

"Helps what?"

"You." Lottie told him. "It helps you and your thoughts about her. Though you are worried about her, it's nice to have a reassurance in the back of your mind that if you have done it any other way and with people that do not know what they are up against nor what they are doing... take your port's Commodore, for an example, you would stay in square one without any way of moving forward."

Will took that in his consideration for a moment and the silence between them told Charlotte that they were done talking. She took this time to close her eyes as her hammock swayed along with the _Interceptor_. There were many people, many sailors, that hated it when the ship caused the hammock to sway, but she found it soothing. So soothing, that her eyelids were so heavy to cause her to start drifting off to sleep. Until the whelp decided to stop her.

"Lottie, are you sleeping?"

"No," she said irritatingly, "What do ya want?" Lottie never whined. But when she asked him that, her voice hit a desperate pitch. She wanted to sleep, not talk. Sleep.

"What you said before... about how if you have pirate in your blood... and that you couldn't stay away from the life... is that true?" Will asked her reluctantly. Charlotte took in a deep breath, opening her eyes and thinking this through for a moment. There were cases where this wasn't true, but somehow... many of the boys and girls with mummies and daddies engaged in this life... was associated with it, somehow someway.

Charlotte stated to him, "Yes. Yes it is, even the men and women who aren't pirates are someway associated with the act because of their families." Will frowned across from her. "You are associating with it right now, as a matter of fact," she chuckled adding, causing Will to furrow his brow to her and turned his head to look at her puzzled. "William, there are other ways to get to Elizabeth, other ways that do not include piracy, like going through the Navy for help. You are here with two pirates, both jailed up like birds when you came to them, who are helping you. And yet, you say you hate pirates, but what you're doing is rather contradictory, don't you think?"

"I'm not..." Will thought about this for a moment before he continued. He wasn't what? A pirate? Or he wasn't becoming one? Will decided to change the subject with her, him finding out his father was a pirate was really trying to him. It was touchy, too. He still couldn't believe it. He asked her, "Now that Jack isn't here, can I know how you and him know each other?"

Lottie knotted her eyebrows together. Why was he so curious with that? Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest, Will only wasn't supposed to know about him being Captain of the _Black Pearl_. Was there a way that she could go around it? She could and it would be easy to just say that she grew up with him. She let out a sigh, it would get him off her back for a while, and that was what she needed to go to sleep. And maybe a story would help him go to sleep or something... hell, how would she know if she didn't try it?

"My father worked on his father's crew," she said to him, "I was around ten at the time and he was around... sixteen—I think?—anyway, we didn't like each other, actually, I liked him... he didn't exactly like me. And I remember, I used to always follow him around Shipwreck Cove, I never really liked the girls my age. There weren't a lot of them around and they were all acting like they were whore trainees or they just were interested in their dollies and such. I hung around with the boys, but young Sparrow intrigued me, so I followed him like I was his bloody dog.

"One day, he got really fed up. He told me to go away and leave him alone finally. I didn't blame him, but I got really offended, so I ran off. This was a year later, how he dealt with me for a year before yelling at me like that, I have no idea, but it was his breaking point. Anyway, he found me with a sword in my hand and hitting a wooden post. I really don't know what happened that night to him, but I saw him brandish a cutlass and he began to teach me how to fight... Since then, we've been friends."

Charlotte smiled to herself, picturing it in her head. She was a bratty child, not like the other girls, but bratty to the point of annoying Jack so much. She had to admit... Jack was not bad looking, she fancied him back then. "He doesn't seem exactly friendly to you as of late."

_The boy's smart_, she thought. He was indeed clever like his father, especially since her and Jack had been trying like nothing had happened between them. Well, she was trying to at the least to act like nothing happened to focus on helping him, not the cause on why. Her smile turned into a smirk for a brief moment, before she frowned. "Yeah, well," she worded this carefully, "friends do things to each other that no friend should do."

"And... and what did you do?"

"Something I really shouldn't have done," she stated to him. "It's unforgivable what I did, that's all you need to know. And what you also need to know is... is that I am trying very hard for him to forgive me right now."

"He will forgive you, Lottie, for whatever you had done." Will said to her kindly. Lottie looked puzzled by his statement at first before she put her hands behind her head. "You care for him, I see it..." Will sounded cautious when he had said that.

"If you know him, you would know that Jack Sparrow holds grudges, he'll never forgive me, Will. But thank you." She turned her head, throwing a smile his way before she looked back up now, closing her eyes now. But before she was able to drift off to sleep, she had to ask him, "Now, are we—," she yawned loudly, cutting herself off.

Will answered her quickly, "Yes, yes we are. Thank you."

"No—," _yawn_, "problem, Will. Night." It only took Lottie a second before she closed her eyes without any thought at all and fall asleep. Will took his place staring at the hammock above him, his hands folded on his lap, thinking unlike her. Then he leaned down, holding up his candle to his mouth before he blew it out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading. I hope I got Will in character, I'm worried that I didn't. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed :)_


	7. Strange and Bitter

_**A/N: **Hello! I am sorry that I am so late in updating, unlike the other chapters, one was half done and the others were prewritten so I had to write this one from scratch. But don't worry, I worked hard editing it. Thank you for the feedback from the last couple of chapters! It means so much to me. I'll be able to update faster though because of spring break. But if I don't update before then, Happy Spring Holidays that are coming up! :)_

_**Thank you to Jannet and JoJo1812 for reviewing! **_

_**Review reply:**_

_**Jannet: Thank you! :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: Strange and Bitter<strong>_

The next day went by too quickly for her liking. She had no time to enjoy the sun at all before it set down below the horizon, signaling it to be dusk. Charlotte opted out for the crow's nest where there was peace and quiet, she liked it up there better anyhow. Jack didn't object to this, nor should he, she was far away from him and he was far away from her. Lottie replayed all that had happened the day before and the day before that, she didn't register any of this happening in her wildest dreams, but it happened.

Sure, she did hope that she would find Jack, but when she entered that jail her hope was lacking. When he came into the same cell as her, did she expect to see Twigg and Koehler and the _Black Pearl _that night as well? Did she expect noble William Turner to break them out the morning after? Bloody hell, she did not! This was falling too easily in her hands.

She actually felt that she was only going along with Jack's plan instead of having to put some help in for retrieving the _Pearl._ She wasn't going to be his pup with a leash tied around her neck, being dragged along for his ride. Like she was when she was younger. Right up his ass like a dog would be. But what else could she do? She could give him bearings, but Jack most likely would have those already.

She could warn him about the lagoon to go through where Isla de Muerta was. But he knew about that already.

What she could do when they get to Tortuga is help with the crew though. She met a handful of sailors that would be willing to go on a journey like this one. But they were cowards once you mention many of the dangerous attributes of said journey.

This adventure to Isla de Muerta was dangerous. She highly doubted that they would go along with her if it was just for some girl a blacksmith just happened to fall in love wit, too. But it wasn't that at all, in her and Jack's eyes anyway, it was to get the ship back that was his to begin with. That ship being the _Black Pearl_, the most dangerous and ruthless ship on the Caribbean.

Yep, she doubted now that the men she met over these ten years would help her once _Black Pearl_ would be mentioned. It would scare them off, leaving only the maddest of men to be the crew. She didn't know what to do other than trust his plan, but that just made her feel so worthless. The promise meant nothing right now, she was partly the reason now why he didn't have his ship and, now, she was going to do _nothing_ about it on her own? She was just going to have to wait and see if something would pop up that Jack would _have _to need her help with. Wait and see. She hated waiting, she was never patient with anything.

What really bothered her the most though, was what Jack had told her the day before. That he had feelings for her when she betrayed him. Was that really true? Or did he say that to make her feel bad? Perhaps both. Jack never came out with his _feelings_. She knew Jack cared for _her_, but not in that sort of way, like a sibling way... but siblings generally do not grope each other like they had done that one time.

She never really thought about that until now. In fact, she realized that she might not have only went after Jack out of her guilt. There was something more that made her go after him. Loyalty? Yes. Guilt? That was one of them. Missed him? Yes, she definitely missed her old friend those two days. She recalled how it was less bright than it was usually on the _Pearl_ for those two days. It was... _unbearable._ Was it because she loved him as well?

What? No! That was definitely not it. You wouldn't do that to someone that you love, you wouldn't take what they love most from them, that was stupid for her to even think. She shook that out of her head, she had _feelings_ for him, but it wasn't love. She didn't know what to call it... but it wasn't that. A lunatic would love that men, for one, he was mad. Two, he loved his wenches. And three, he was... he was... Jack...

What she had was feelings. Not... not... _that_. The question though was... did he really have feelings for her?

Lottie heaved a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment when she heard Jack yell up to her, "Oi! What're you doing up there? The whelp spotted land before you did and that's supposed to be _your_ job!" Charlotte couldn't help but shake her head, he was right though. She really was doing nothing up here. She was sitting down thinking about what she was going to do in a dreaded place like Tortuga. She stood up, stretching her back far enough for her to crack it.

She yelled down to Jack, grabbing a rope in her hand as she was beginning to climb out of the crow's nest, "I know I saw it!" _Liar, _a voice in her head was kind enough to remind her. She tried her best to ignore it, "In fact, I was just coming down to tell you!"

"Uh-huh," Jack nodded his head not believing her. He stood there waiting for her to get down from the crow's nest and grinned when she dropped to the ground from the rigging. He noted that she was much quicker than what she used to be. Charlotte walked up to him with her lips pursed and her face hard as she looked over at the rock of land.

Her heart sunk, if it was possible, it sunk so deep that she thought that it would come out of her, go through the wood of the ship, and find itself at the bottom of the sea in Davy Jones' Locker. If it was possible, of course. Her father was there. Somewhere in there and Jack neglected telling her where. She could put money that she would run into him, she never could lie to her father, which was why she avoided him for ten years if she ever were to dock in that pitiful rock.

But now... she had a feeling avoiding him wouldn't come so easily. "Love, I know how fond you are of Tortuga," Lottie shot him a look. She never, _never_ was fond of Tortuga. What on earth gave him that idea? She always hated it, but now she had a scornful sort of hate for it. She was just going to have to get used to it. It was the only port that she didn't have to worry about getting hanged in the gallows in. "But you must remember that we're here on business, not for—."

"Speak for yourself, Jack. I'm with Will on this, I want this done _quickly._" With that Lottie walked away from him to help Will prepare the ship dock. Jack was left to stand there for a moment, taking in the bitterness of her tone before walking back to the helm.

* * *

><p>"More importantly it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?"Jack stated walking ahead of both Charlotte and Will. She only shook her head as the corner of her mouth pulled into a scowl, taking in the whores on the balconies, lifting up their skirts and putting them over men's heads, the sight of brawls around her breaking out, even the sight of a man being dragged by a carriage. Will scrunched his nose from the smell lingering in the air. None of these pirates, like he expected, had the sense of good hygiene.<p>

They were more filthy than Jack, and he thought Jack had a certain odor about him.

Jack asked Will enthusiastically, "What do you think?"

"It'll linger," Will stated, his face scrunching up still with disgust. Charlotte could only chuckle, the boy would definitely have quite the experience tonight.

"It doesn't get better," Lottie broke it to him. She shared in Will's disgust.

Jack put his arm around Lottie and dragged her along next to him as Will followed beside them. Charlotte only looked over at him uncomfortably as Jack looked around himself as if he was searching for a place to start. "I'll tell you, mate," Jack started to Will, "if every town was like this," he saw a woman walked straight over to him _Giselle_. Jack's eyes locked onto her, "no man would ever feel unwanted."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Lottie wondered briefly before she was thrown away by Jack as he exclaimed, throwing his arms out beside him, "Scarlett!" Charlotte raised her brow with her jaw clenching once he said that name, she _hated_ her just as much as this place. Will and her quickly followed suit.

The woman had her make-up smeared from her lips to her jawline. Her pale skin was whiter than a ghost because of her hair that Charlotte often thought to be a wig because her hair was just so blindly red. Her breasts were popping out of her neckline like her corset was tied too tight and her dress was tattered like she just picked it off of the floor. The whore probably _did_. Charlotte's scowl only grew seeing her and before she reached Jack's side, she heard a slap ring out in the air.

It made Charlotte cringe, she could feel that from where she stood. When Lottie stood right next to Jack, Scarlett left as quickly as she came. "Not sure if I deserved that." Jack stated under his breath. Charlotte glared at him. Giselle then came sauntering over to them.

She was a lot prettier than Scarlett, Lottie would admit. But she was just as annoying and irritating as Scarlett. You couldn't have an intelligent conversation with her, like you couldn't with the other. She looked like the condition Scarlett was in, only her dress was a pale yellow and her makeup was better contained. "Giselle!" Well, Jack seemed to be enthusiastic to see her as well. His grin had brightened more than the one he wore upon seeing Scarlett. Maybe they had a better time in the bedroom?

Giselle flashed a fake smile, that Charlotte saw right through. Women with fake smiles like that should never be tampered with. She asked him innocently, "Who is she?"

"Eh?" Jack's head went to the side right away, a loud slap echoed in the air.

Interestingly enough, Giselle acknowledged Charlotte right away by him and asked her kindly, "How are you, Lottie?"

Charlotte was almost taken aback by that, but she didn't show it. She said to her with a sudden smirk, her scowl being wiped off, "Grand, you?"

Giselle threw Jack a quick look at Jack and answered before walking off, "Just fine _now._" With that, Giselle turned on her heel and walked back to the group of ladies she was with before. Scarlett, being one of them. Each of those women were staring down Jack as well, causing something to boil in Charlotte's blood that it suddenly made her breath quicken. She wasn't angry... she wasn't jealous... she felt... foolish.

Her jaw locked in place as Jack rubbed his cheek, she said under her breath, "Now I know where I should have went to find you." Jack didn't hear her, but she sure wish he did. She should have said that louder for her to be heard.

Jack shrugged as he straightened his head in place, "Might have deserved that."

"Really?" Charlotte said behind him sarcastically before walking ahead of them. She looked around herself, trying to forget about Jack being slapped by two women and being glared at by a whole group of women. Lottie knew who they were in the search of. He was Jack's good friend, and he was Charlotte's good friend since last year. He also knew _a lot_ of people on this rock.

Joshamee Gibbs.

"Oi, love!" Jack called for her as the two approached her from behind. She thought back to where she knew Gibbs would be. He became quite the drunk after the Navy. Taverns, most likely? "What are you looking for?"

Charlotte turned on her heel. "Mr. Gibbs. I know where he'll be, I think. That is the man that you're looking for."

"It is... but how did you know that was the man that _I _was looking for?" Jack asked her conspicuously. "I know him, you do not know him, therefore you won't—."

Charlotte shook her head no, "Actually, I do know him. I met him a year ago, and we became friends."

That boggled Jack's mind completely. He told Gibbs about Miss Hooke here and Gibbs called her a conniving, little minx. Actually, no, Jack called her that, but Gibbs agreed with him. He would _never_ talk to a woman like her. Jack scoffed at her in disbelief, "Lottie, Gibbs would never talk to a person like you, surely you are thinking—."

"Oh, no, Jack. I'm talking about the correct man."

"Are not." He retorted to her childishly. What was up with her the moment they stepped on this land? She looked stiff as a board to him now that he got a good look at her. In fact, Charlotte occasionally looked around herself nervously.

Charlotte heaved in her chest and told him, "Am to."

"Are not."

"I am."

"Are—."

"Will you two stop this child's play and continue on looking for him?" Will said to them both. Charlotte and Jack turned to look at Will who was staring back at them impatiently. Who was he to even say anything like that to them? "We want this done quickly for Elizbeth."

"I don't care about your damn—." Charlotte said irritably to him, without even realizing what she was saying to hi.

Jack said to cut her off, "And quick we shall do it." Jack glanced over at Charlotte quickly, which made her grind her teeth together. What really was going through her head right now? She couldn't wrap her head around her thoughts as of that moment. She should thank Jack for not letting her make that mistake... of telling him, then that would be horrible. Jack would never forgive her because of that. Her promise would be meaningless. "Just until I can put some sense in Charlie's head here?"

"I thought I told you before to never call me that?" Charlotte was just put over the edge with that. Her father called her that. She didn't need others to call her that.

"What? Afraid daddy might hear it?" Charlotte tried not to drop her gaze from his brown eyes.

"Charlotte," Will broke in as Lottie's mouth opened to retort to Jack. She looked over at him, pursing her lips, "where exactly do you _think_ this _Gibbs_ is?" She could tell that his patience is thinning into an extremely thin line. That line could probably be severed by a snap of her fingers.

"I don't think," Charlotte started to him, "I _know_ he is in the _Faithful Bride_. He tends to go there."

Jack shook his head no at that. "Gibbs is not in that place, trust me, mate." Lottie snapped her head over to him. Now, where did he _think _Gibbs was? "Follow me, Mr. Turner, or we'll be getting this job done very slow on the account of Miss Hooke here."

She had no other choice but to amuse herself with this. He was wrong. Last she saw Gibbs was in the _Faithful Bride,_ he told her that he thought it be rather a popular place for him to go to... but she had been there a year ago last. A lot could happen in a year...

No, she _was_ right. She didn't need any one to tell her otherwise. She followed behind Will and Jack as Jack led them down an alleyway that was beside the tavern she talked of. There in the far corner, was a piggery, infested with pigs. Only the worst of the drunks find themselves there. Gibbs wasn't that bad, was he? She knew he drank a lot, but this much?

Well... she found out soon enough who was right when she was close enough to see a smug grin on Jack's face as he picked up a bucket of water on the way. Will picked one up as well as they came up to a sleeping man in the mud that these pigs walked on. Gibbs was indeed here. "I should have put money on it." Jack told her.

Charlotte glared at him, "Why would you? You owe me money, if I give it to you then I would have to have it back. That's how much you owe me."

"I owe you nothing," Jack said to her smugly. Lottie took a moment to catch what that would mean before Jack looked back at Gibbs, gripping his bucket tightly. "Just like I saw him before and," he gestured toward the bucket in his hands, "just how I woke him before."

"Yes, this does seem like it has happened before, plenty of times. Now wake him." Lottie replied and Jack did just that. He threw the water out at Gibbs who immediately was roused up with a knife brandished out, ready to fight. The freezing, drops of water collected along his brow and Charlotte realized how much he was in that mud. She felt sorry for him almost.

Gibbs' eyes were closed as he pointed the knife at the three individuals. He told them, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!"

Charlotte, despite her being annoyed, smiled with a light chuckle and a shake of her head. Gibbs heard that right away and his vision cleared as Jack Sparrow stood before him with Charlotte Hooke beside him. Jack Sparrow with a cheeky grin, threw aside the bucket, and Charlotte held a small smile for him. He was confused at first before he sat back down, looking up at them in wonder. A sight he never thought he'd see.

"Mother's love!" Gibbs said almost breathlessly as he looked at both of them in complete shock, but shock that turned into relief. He didn't know what he'd do if it was someone other than the two of them. "Jack! Lottie! You two should know better than to wake a man while he's sleeping." His eyebrows perked up, "'S bad luck."

Superstitions. Gibbs had plenty of them plaguing his mind. Jack bent down in front of him so he could be eye-level with him, "Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who does the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man, who was sleeping, drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

His response? Gibbs looked at him confused, his eyebrows pinching together as he tried to figure out the meaning of what seemed to him a riddle. Charlotte would have explained it to him, when Gibbs nodded to him as Jack extended his hand, "Aye, that'll 'bout do it." He gripped Jack's hand to be helped up.

Jack took a step back, his cheeky grin quickly changing into a smug, crooked grin for Lottie. She only shook her head as Will suddenly threw the water he had out at Gibbs. The cold shock splashed onto him again. Charlotte looked over at Will in disbelief and Jack actually did, too, for a moment. Gibbs looked down at himself as the water was beginning to cloud his vision. He exclaimed angrily to Will, "Blast it, child! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will stated matter-of-factly. The four exchanged glances with each other before having a silent agreement that Will was right.

* * *

><p>Lottie tipped her hat further down as she entered the tavern. Her chest immediately growing tighter as she walked through the crowd. She disliked anywhere that was this loud and this crowded, but she tried her best dealing under it. She had done a terrific job avoiding places like these, that it all failed now. She followed Jack and Gibbs to a booth that was away from the chaos, Will stayed at a wooden post with his arms folded over his chest.<p>

Charlotte scooted in and leaned her head against the wooden wall as a way to cover one of her ears to block out some of what was happening around her. Jack left the two of them to get the rum, and right when he left Gibbs took it as a way to talk to Lottie. "Brought into Jack's company again, aren't ya?"

Charlotte eyed him for a moment, she didn't understand what he exactly meant by that. But she nodded, telling him bitterly, "Aye, but he isn't very accepting of my company for now. Who could blame him though? I don't even want myself as company sometimes." Jack then came to them with three tankards of rum in his hands, not before though did he tell something to Will over there.

She wished that she wouldn't grab out for the rum, she didn't need it. She never really drank as well. A tankard at most, if anything. But she couldn't stop herself when the drink found itself in her view. She took it in her hand and took a long sip out of it, the alcohol burning the edges of her throat and her the back of her mouth. It felt good to have some rum in here. She needed it right now. She might even have two of those tankards.

Jack switched his and Gibbs back and forth before he took a seat. Then finally he held out one for him and when Gibbs was about to take it, Jack warned him, "Just the one though."

"Cheap," scoffed Lottie.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her as he took his seat there. Gibbs took the tankard out of his hand and said before taking a swig out of it, "Best to make it 'ast then." Charlotte watched as Gibbs took his swig of rum, she couldn't help it, but she scanned around the tavern once more before he spoke. She wasn't sure _what_ she was looking for, but she knew there was something that made her skin crawl here, several things.

Gibbs then said to Jack and Lottie, "Now, tell me about this venture of yours."

Jack took it within himself to tell him, leaning over the table, his voice so low that he could be sure what he was going to tell Gibbs would stay between the three of them, "I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." His reaction was expected. He was caught in the middle of a swig of rum and when he heard this, he spit back all that was in his mouth onto Lottie across from him. She closed her eyes as she felt the spray of rum hit her.

That part wasn't expected. Lottie knew that he would just spit out whatever he was drinking in shock... but on her?

Thankfully, the brim of her hat covered her eyes. But since she was already annoyed, she couldn't help but stop that biting comment toward Gibbs that was begging her to come out. Jack waited a moment, sitting back in his seat. He looked to Lottie who shook her head, this was his plan, if he wanted to do it then she would just let him. Waiting for her moment to help would be hard for her, but she was going to have to do it. She gestured for him to continue.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it... with, er," he waved at her, "some help."

Hah, lovely. He referred to her as 'help.' Gibbs stared at them both for a moment before he looked at Lottie, "You two... you two ain't serious, are ye?"

"More serious than death itself." She stated to him. He gaped at her and Jack, before he shifted his eyes toward Jack. His eyes were wild with rumor, and Lottie could tell what those exact rumors were running through his head. All about the _Black Pearl_, and all about Captain Barbossa.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, we all know the rumors of the _Black Pearl_," his voice dropped just at the name, it must scare him to wits to even say it to them. Would the name itself kill him if he says it? Lottie began to wonder that. "You, Lottie, and I especially know the tales of it."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to," Jack said to him, pointing up his finger, "all I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

Jack quickly retorted, leaning over the table and staying there like the comment from the pig-smelling man bothered him, "Well, it's a good thing that I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Barbossa's a fool himself anyway," Lottie said to Gibbs, not as low as Jack talked, but low enough for her to not be heard outside of their little circle. She added to them, "A fool like me fooled him right under his nose and he didn't even expect it." Jack glared over at her, but she was right. Barbossa never expected her to steal a longboat and rations on the _Pearl _to go look for Jack while they were greedy-minded, and spoiling themselves in treasures galore in Isla de Muerta.

"That doesn't mean a thing, Lottie, ten years is a long time for someone to change their outlooks." Lottie's jaw tensed at that, but she didn't counter what Gibbs had said to her. Because what he said was right. "Prove me wrong. What makes you think that Barbossa is going to give the ship to you?"

Jack's voice dropped to a whisper that Lottie could barely hear. She had to lean in, though she knew what was coming out of his mouth. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Lottie allowed herself a smirk at the expense of Gibbs' confusion. He eyed Jack carefully as Jack started to give him subtle head gestures over to Will. It took a while for Gibbs to actually register this, and the longer it took, the more the small gestures became larger and less discrete.

Gibbs asked slightly confuse of why they were toward the boy, "The boy?" Charlotte looked over at him to see the poor man being groped by a rather large woman. She stifled back a laugh seeing it, then an older man looked as though he was going to kill Will, but he only put his arm around the larger woman's waist and took her away.

Jack nodded to him, and Charlotte brought her attention back to them, "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner."

Charlotte smirked as she leaned in close, adding to Gibbs, "His _only_ child," then mockingly, she eyed Jack before adding his signature on every sentence that he would say, "savvy?"

"Is he now?" Gibbs grown a smile on his lips as his eyes hinted a bit of mischief as he was going through this in his head. Lottie could now sit back and relax, Gibbs would have the crew ready by the morning, she knew. "Leverage, says you, I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

The sailors need to be as crazy and daft like Jack to go on this voyage. Jack smirked at him, "One can only hope, take what you can!" He stated, gripping his tankard. Lottie only watched this with her tankard by her mouth, not taking a swig out of her drink just yet.

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs stated, holding out his drink out to Jack. But before they clanked their drinks together in a toast, Gibbs looked to Lottie with a feeling that she felt like she was being left out. Jack looked between them before rolling his eyes and huffing. He then nodded his head for her to join in. Lottie smile broadly at this.

She held out her tankard of rum before she added on, "With little regret." Then together they clanked their tankards of rum together and they all simultaneously took a long swig out of their own. But they suddenly heard a man brandish his cutlass and kick over a table. Charlotte, Jack, and Gibbs snapped their heads in that direction to see that it was Will, who was pointing his cutlass at pirates who just stood there frightened. The sound of the table crashing made the whole tavern go silent.

Charlotte only shook her head, "I'll take care of it." Jack nodded to her, embarrassed that he was even with the kid. This was even more humiliating than what happened in front of those Navy folk on the _Dauntless. _Jack scooted out of the booth to let Charlotte out and then once she left them, leaving behind her rum, he sat back down across from Gibbs.

"Kid's quite the stick, isn't he?" Gibbs said to Jack with his eyebrow raised as he watched Charlotte smack him upside the head and scowl at him to put that away. The tavern slowly regained its upbeat once again.

Jack's eyebrows perked for a moment before he took a sip out of his rum. He stated under his breath, "You have no idea." He kept a careful eye on Lottie as she dragged him over to the tavern by his arm like he was a child. Will kept his eyes down humiliated, Jack didn't hear what Charlotte had said to him, but slapping him upside the head and scowling him for doing something wrong may have caused him to look down humiliated like that.

"So, you and Lottie are back, eh? Never thought I'd see the day." Gibbs stated to him, getting Jack's attention back. Jack leaned on his back and stared down at the tankard in his hand, swirling the rum in it before he took another swig out of it. Gibbs added on, "She's been looking for ya."

"She throws that at me every five seconds." Jack said to him, waving that off. He would admit that he was flattered that she looked for him for ten years to gain back his trust and his _Pearl_ with him, but it was something he thought she could never get back from. Yes, Lottie dug herself into a big hole with him, she didn't know how to climb out of it right now, nor would she ever. "Don't need you telling me that."

"You think that's wise, Jack?"

"The woman is still as stubborn as always, she's not preparin' to leave my side until the _Pearl _is back." Jack said to him, wishing that it wasn't at all like that, but it was. Jack wished he could get rid of her here, but Charlotte would never leave him right now of all times. "Bloody woman," Jack muttered under his breath, taking a swig out of his rum.

"How she find ye?" Gibbs asked him curiously. From what he knew, Charlotte had been searching for Jack since they met, and she told him she had been for a while. Jack, on the other hand, had been avoiding her a great deal whenever he heard she was in the same port as he. Jack was remarkable at avoiding her as well. Seeing them, together like this, contradicted what Gibbs had thought when he first heard the tale of the mutiny.

Jack placed his tankard on the table and told Gibbs with his chin tilted upward. He gave this great thought, should he either exaggerate what had really happened, or should he tell the truth of what happened? Charlotte would be mad that he didn't tell Gibbs the truth. Who really cared what she thought anyway? Jack flashed a smirk toward him, "You really want to know, mate?"

Gibbs looked at him confused for a moment, but when he saw a glint in Jack's eyes he knew that there was a good story that went along with it. Gibbs grinned at him, leaning in close to hear it while nodding to him.

* * *

><p>Charlotte smacked the bar impatiently as she looked around herself to see if anyone was looking at her strangely. She was paranoid in settings like these. She wasn't ashamed to admit that. Will stood behind her awkwardly and tried to not look at the havoc around him. "Oh, come on," Charlotte said annoyed, drumming her fingers on the bar. "Is there anyone who actually does their job 'round here?" She asked under her breath.<p>

Then, it was as if someone granted her wish. She heard footsteps come to her and a rag washing down the bar. They always were wiping it down, but it never went clean. "What can I do for ya?" Shit. That voice. Charlotte knew that voice very well.

Lottie felt herself stop breathing for a moment, and she cast her eyes downward toward the bar while bringing her hat more over her eyes. It seemed almost impossible though. Will eyed her from behind curiously, why was she suddenly acting like that? Charlotte didn't answer him, she angled her head so that he couldn't see her so easily, or notice her so easily.

"What can I do for ya? I have other people waiting, lass!" The man said louder to get her attention.

Will went to go say her name, "L—."

"I need a room, please." She said quickly. Charlotte glared at him from the corner of her eye to shut up. She didn't want her name to be said. He would know then. The man eyed Lottie carefully, but Charlotte couldn't come to herself to bring her eyes shamefully up at her father. No, she couldn't do it. She cleared her throat, "I need a room _now_. You do have other customers, don't ya?" She sounded remarkably calm as she spoke. Now what she was usually like when she was nervous."

"Uh, aye, sure." Her father stated. Charlotte made it a point to lean her elbow and look away from him as John Hooke bent down behind the bar to pick up a key. He narrowed his eyes at the _strange_ woman, sliding the key over to her. "That'll be six doubloons."

Lottie nodded stiffly before looking to Will, "Well? Any money on ya?"

"None." Charlotte growled under her breath at that answer before she dug into her own pocket. She counted the doubloons in her hand. The boy probably didn't even know what the Spanish coin even was. Six, she only had six, the rest were shillings.

"You owe me, Turner." She said to him under her breath before she slammed the money onto the counter along with two shillings. "And a tankard of rum for meself, please." John slowly nodded to her as Charlotte sat on the stool to the bar. She handed the key over to him, picking up her hat a little when her back was turned toward the bar. "Now, listen, I want you to go up and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. Either Jack or I would wake you."

"Where are you going then? Do you have enough money for a room, Charlotte?" Charlotte took a sharp intake of breath. At least his voice was lower this time so her father wouldn't hear over the loud crowd.

"Learn to worry about yourself, Turner. Now, what's your room number?" Lottie took the tag attached to the key in his hand She read it to herself. "I'll have to remember that. Just go up those stairs," she nodded to the corner of the tavern. Will's eyes followed hers with a nod as she continued, "and you'll be fine."

"All right then," Will said to her. "And you and Jack will have the crew ready by the morning?"

Lottie nodded, relaxing herself a bit, "Yes, I promise that. Now I bid you goodnight, and make sure you sleep this time." She winked at him, "I have half a mind to check up on you to be sure that you are."

Will shook his head, but he actually flashed her a smile, "I will do that, I promise. Goodnight." With that, Charlotte watched as Will Turner faded from her sight to go upstairs.

"Charlie." She heard behind her and froze, only jumping when she heard the tankard of rum slam behind her. Charlotte slowly turned around to face him to see her father staring at her in disbelief, but there was some amusement in his eyes. Charlotte laughed nervously at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hi... pa."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Am I mean leaving it off there? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though Lottie was a little bitter throughout when stepping on Tortuga. I love hearing from you all, so tell me thoughts in a review! :)_


	8. A Father's Nightmare

_**A/N: **Happy spring break! :D See? I updated before any holidays, except Passover, which I think started today. Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Thank you to all the feedback I've received. It all means a lot to me and I'm happy to see that people are enjoying it._

_Oh, by the way, I was thinking the other night and I think I know how I want this story to really go. So there is a new character in this story right now, who will have a major part in said story when it is getting more into it, and the second and the third movie as well. So, I hope you all like him. _

_Also both Lottie's and Joseph's character bios are on my profile if you want to look at it. :) _

_**Thank you to: Rogue's Queen, JoJo1812, StephanieSparrow, nlech16, 2bethz2 for reviewing!**_

_**Review reply:**_

_**StephanieSparrow: Thank you so much! :) I'm glad that you like her and I'm glad that I captivate him well, it's always my biggest worry writing this story, lol. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: A Father's Nightmare<strong>_

"All you have to say to me is that after ten years?" Her father questioned her, a smile curving on his lips as he laid eyes on his daughter. Charlotte only put her forehead in her hand and shrugged. What else was she to say? Where the hell she was? "Look at you, Charlie!" She hated that. She hated when he called her Charlie, it made her seem like a boy. She wasn't a boy, she was a woman, she dressed like a boy, but that didn't mean he had the right to call her Charlie. "You look more and more like your mum each day."

"And I bet mum would be happy about that," she stated to him sarcastically, taking a swig out of her rum. Now, she was going to need another tankard. She didn't even drink that much and she wanted more to drink so she could get through the night. Her father seemed confused by that before she flashed him a smirk, showing him something new, the gold and silver caps on her teeth.

That seemed to horrify him. The last thing he wanted to know, was that his daughter was getting more comfortable in the lifestyle she chose. John always hoped that it was a _phase_, but obviously he was mistaken. He tried to shake it off though, he asked her with his grin, "Where's Jack? Is he around?"

Charlotte tried not to gape at him. "And... and why would Jack be around?" He was so cheery in mentioning Jack that it made her look behind her shoulder to where Jack and Gibbs were. Jack was close to Gibbs, telling him something and Gibbs kept looking over at her. She tried to ignore that and turned back to her father.

His grin fell when he heard that. "Well, every time he came I would always ask about you but you were never there. He would always say that you were in the _Cantina_ gambling. To tell ya the truth, I was getting concerned about you." Charlotte sat there frozen on her stool and looked over at Jack and Gibbs before facing him again. John took out a tankard and started to clean it. "But I knew you had that habit, I didn't argue with that." Charlotte looked back at him as he suddenly placed the tankard on the bar.

He called over to a man, "Joseph, take over the bar a bit! My young one is here!" He referred to her as 'young one.' Lovely. Joseph came from the other side. Charlotte never even saw the man before, but he had a good appearance. He looked like he didn't even belong in this tavern, he seemed cleaner than everyone else and he was well groomed. If he was a sailor, sea-life didn't affect him.

He had brown hair that was tied behind in a black ribbon. Along his jawline, was a slight stubble, the beginnings of a beard and he had these eyes. These blueish, gray eyes that were very interesting to look into. He was also taller than most in the bar, his tall stature matched the broad shoulders he had on him. He was... well, he was definitely handsome, she would say.

"Ah, so this is Charlie," Joseph stated to the two of them. He seemed pleasantly surprised by her. Charlotte only narrowed her eyes at him, _Charlie, _she would correct it but her father was right there and if she did, she would stop.

"Yes, this is my Charlie." Charlotte cringed as her father's arm rested over her shoulders. "You mind takin' over?"

"Not a bit. Go right ahead." Joseph said to him, but his eyes were on Charlotte, looking her up and down. Lottie took her tankard of rum as her father walked out of the bar and by her, he led her through the crowd. Charlotte already wanted to scream as she squeezed through the people, she became frightened over things like this, small spaces. But she tried to calm herself down as her and her father sat down in a booth not too far away from Jack's.

Charlotte took a swig out of her rum once again as her father sat across from her. "Who's Joseph?" She inquired to him, maybe making him forget about Jack was the way to go.

"He's a young lad, you'll like him. He's very kindhearted, but strong. Worked in this tavern for two months maybe after being a sailor for the Navy." Charlotte then eyed him at the bar, that was why he just seemed so out of place. He was a Navy boy. "He was press-ganged on a pirate ship's crew, but he came accustomed to the life, so he came to Tortuga and started working here. A good hand, too, if I say so meself."

"Why'd he decide to leave that ship if he got accustomed to it then?"

"Beats me," John stated under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest. "Bit of a pretty boy, too. I hate it when they end up here in a rotting port like this."

"It's depressing," Charlotte said agreeing with him. When Navy folk or respectable men get into this lifestyle, it would be such an adjustment that was heartbreaking. She wasn't saying that she particularly _liked_ these types of men, but they were now in a world of breaking laws and a constant threat that would hang over their heads. Some people, like Lottie, enjoyed the constant threat over her head. "And he could be somewhere else now, with a wife and family, now he's just taking care of lowlifes like us."

"He _likes _that though." Charlotte raised her brow at her father, but he only nodded. "Beats me on why, but he seems to enjoys it."

"Hmm, that's interesting." She said to herself. "So how young a lad is he?"

"Same age as you. Twenty-three."

"I'm twenty-eight." Lottie said to him with her eyes narrowed at him. John glazed over her awkwardly as Charlotte looked at him incredulously. Twenty-three? She knew her father's age, and she didn't have to keep up with him to know it either.

"Right... twenty-eight, I knew that!" John defended to her, but Lottie only shook her head at him. She doubted that he would remember even her day of birth right about now. "Well, Joseph is your age."

"Which one? Twenty-three or twenty-eight?"

"Twenty-eight."

Charlotte laughed at him before taking a swig out of her rum. She wouldn't be surprised if he was wrong, she would just have to ask him later. John shared in her laugh until Charlotte's sleeve fell down revealing a glimpse of her wrist. He ignored it at first. "Now answer my question," he started to her, "where's Jack now?"

"Jack is here," Lottie stated to her, putting her tankard of rum back onto the table. She sucked in her teeth before she leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, "in the tavern. He is talking with Gibbs right now for the matter of a crew."

"Crew? Jack had gotten the _Pearl _back or he had gotten himself a ship to get it?" Charlotte tried not to look at him confused. Didn't he know? Lottie tried not to look at him like that, but she hardly believed it that her father didn't at all know what had happened. Jack had... Jack had never told him what Charlotte did to him... and how she was involved in the mutiny... did he? That was why he was being so friendly with her. Lottie felt her chest get tight, but nevertheless she tried to not show how nervous she was in front of him. She didn't know what Jack had told him, and it would be nice to know what Jack had told him so she wouldn't mess it up.

"The latter. We're going for the _Pearl, _we know where she is going to be and we have a plan_._"

"Ah, so Gibbs is going to scrounge up a crew for you two?" Charlotte nodded slowly to him. "That man knows a lot of people on this rock, he could get it done. Who was that bloke that you were talkin' to before?"

Charlotte smirked to him, showing off her capped teeth once again. It made shivers go through her father's spine seeing that. She told him, "William Turner. You remember Bootstrap Bill, don't ya? That's his son." She didn't see any harm in telling him who he was. But it made John's eyes widen and he looked at her in disbelief. He used to know Bootstrap very well also.

"The boy looks just like him."

"I know," Lottie stated to him, picking up her tankard of rum once more. "I know, he acts somewhat like him, too."

"Would have never..." John trailed off as Lottie's sleeve fell once again this time seeing more of the glimpse that he saw before. His eyes locked onto it as Lottie stared at him suddenly confused. What was he looking at? Charlotte watched as her father tilted his head as he examined it. It was silent between them, apart from the shouts in the tavern, but Lottie thought this was much worse than being in the crowd.

She finally just asked, "What's the matter, pa?"

"Your... your wrist, let me see it." Charlotte seemed shocked by what he asked her. Until she looked down. Her sleeve had fallen just enough for the dreadful brand to show. The brand that she was _definitely_ not supposed to have. The brand that made her a pirate for life. It would kill her father if he had seen it. Charlotte put her tankard down quickly and clutched the wrist in her hand, bringing it to her chest.

She shook her head no. She said to him childishly, "_My_ wrist."

"Charlie... let me see it." He told her sternly. Her father never talked to her like that. Charlotte looked around herself before gripping it so tightly to herself so he couldn't get it. But John warned her once again, "Charlotte," before going over the table, prying her grip off of her wrist. The man was still strong or Charlotte just gave in to him, because he got it easily. He pulled her wrist over to him over the table and pulled her sleeve up to see it.

Lottie was helpless as her father traced the brand with his finger in disbelief. The frown on his face had grown deeper and there was something in his eyes that looked close to anger? Anger for who? For her? Charlotte tried to explain, "Dad, I—."

"How'd you get this?" He asked her suddenly. Charlotte breathed in sharply by how he asked that. His voice was so edgy, and full of tension that it scared her. He... he never talked like that with her. Lottie opened her mouth to speak again, but he stopped her. "D'you even know what this means?"

Charlotte said to him gently, standing up from her seat to cross in front of him, "Dad, calm down, let me just—."

"Just what?" He asked her incredulously. Charlotte knelt down in front of him, his grip on her wrist getting even tighter. "Explain?"

"You're squeezing... too tight," Charlotte said to him, trying to get her wrist back from him.

"And I can," finally she just thrashed her wrist out of her father's hold. She nursed her hand against her chest as she stood up again. She continued, "I can explain it to you if you just listen."

Her father then stood up, coming up to her eye-level. He was going to say something when Jack's voice cut through the air. "Good news, love! Gibbs will be back with the crew by morning." Charlotte turned to look at Jack with her eyes wide and her mouth opened gapingly, she tried her best to shake her head no to steer him away, but he only furrowed his brow toward her as he approached her and her father. "What's the matter, Lottie?"

Then he took a look at her father who was glaring at Jack. "John!" He said exuberantly, he extended his hand out to him to greet him. "Pleasure as always, mate, I see that you've met your daughter." He put an arm around Charlotte's shoulder to bring her closer to him. Her body only became more stiffer as he did this. Jack added obliviously, "Finally forced her off the card tables and pay a good visit to 'er da'. Told—."

"Jack..."

"Sparrow, what... have you done to me girl?" Her father interrupted her and Jack's grin fell. He looked between him and Lottie before removing his arm from Charlotte's shoulder and took back his hand. Jack didn't know what to think as John stared him down. Charlotte looked over at him worried as she continued to nurse her hand, from her father's grip it was becoming red. "You told me she was fine all the times I asked of her, and now she comes here! Far from it."

Jack held up his hands in an almost surrender, "Johnny, I've no idea—."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Sparrow." Charlotte faltered by the coldness in her father's voice.

"Da' he doesn't kn—."

"I told you when you took her aboard the _Pearl_ to be extra careful with her, did I not?" He did? Charlotte's turn was now to look at Jack with her brow furrowed toward him. She didn't even know about that...

"Yes, but—."

"No buts, my daughter comes here tainted by what you've—."

"Father!" Charlotte finally exclaimed loudly, everyone in the tavern stopped what they were doing to look at the scene as Charlotte quickly had gotten in between them. Lottie looked around at all of them uncomfortably, before Jack waved all of them off to go about their business. Reluctantly, they did, and until the tavern was upbeat enough for her to talk she told him evenly, "He doesn't know anything about it. I haven't been with him these past ten years."

Her father knitted his eyebrows together as he felt his anger falter back. Jack sighed from behind, shaking his head at Lottie. "What?" He asked her confused. "What do you mean by that? Jack said—."

"John, she was never with me the times I came," Jack said from behind Lottie. "All the while she was looking for me."

"You lied to me." John was hurt hearing that coming from his friend's mouth. Him and Jack had gotten close enough for him to even become a good friend of his. So, he felt betrayed by Jack. Charlotte pursed her lips as she gripped her father's shoulders gently. "You left her or somethin'?"

"No, that wasn't what happened, father. He... he didn't leave me. It was more... it was more like the other way around."

"John, why don't we sit, Lottie will—."

"No." John said to the both of them as Jack was leading him to the booth Lottie and him were sitting at before. But John moved his shoulder out of the way. "I don't want to hear it." Charlotte shook her head no as her father was walking away from the both of them.

"Da'!" She called out to him, but he was already on his way leaving the tavern itself. She shook her head in disbelief. He just... walked away. Charlotte just stood there before taking her tankard of rum off the table. Jack's hand went over hers and as gently as he could, he took her arm and saw the 'P' that her father had seen. Lottie only raised her eyes to his with a shrug, "We match now, Jack." She told him evenly.

Jack swallowed before nodding with her. Lottie let him observe it, he had a more gentle touch than what her father had, hers wasn't so risen up like his, they didn't press it down hard enough. "For a careful lass, you surely have loosen some ends since we last saw each other."

"Definitely have," Lottie said to him. Jack looked at Charlotte strangely for a moment before looking her up and down to see her now. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed that Charlotte was a changed woman. Not the sixteen year old girl he brought on his crew twelve years ago and not the eighteen year old girl who fooled him on the _Pearl_. She was the matured Lottie that had seen a lot and who knew the ups and downs more than anyone on pirate life.

Jack almost forgot what had happened, as he touched the corner of her lip where her open wound was. Lottie tried not to shiver from his touch, "No wonder it hasn't healed yet, you got it cut deep, I'm surprised that it isn't bigger. You didn't even treat it right, Lottie."

"Well, I'm not a healer."

"I knew that already, you never were," Jack stated as he removed his hand and took off her hat to see her green eyes better. What he didn't expect was a faint scar that went from her hairline to her eyebrow. It looked like it was starting to go away. He shook his head at her, "Lottie..."

"Don't start please, I'm fine." She flashed him a grin. She eyed then everyone else in the tavern like they were all her enemy. "Just fine, actually." Jack didn't believe her. But he knew that she didn't want her hat off any longer, so he secured it back on top of her head for her, not covering her eyes. She didn't need those to be covered. His respect for her went up just a bit as she didn't let a single tear fall out of her watery eyes. Lottie wasn't known for crying. She always would have stuck it out when she was upset, Jack remembered.

Jack said to her, "Old Johnny would be fine, Lottie, just give him some time by himself to talk him straight. I think the last thing he wanted for his daughter was to come back with scars on her face and a brand on her forearm. With gold and silver caps on her teeth, to add on to the fact. His daughter's a pirate, he doesn't seem able to square with that right away."

"I don't blame him, but I was always a pirate," she said to him,

"Aye, that be true, but he always thought that you are able to get out of it. Not anymore now." Charlotte cast her eyes downward.

"Well, he'll just have to square with that then because I have no other choice but to stay in it now." Lottie said to Jack. There was silence between them for a while before Charlotte finally looked up into Jack's eyes. There was something that scared her almost, but soothed her a bit. Jack was still her friend, it seemed. They could still talk to each other like this, calm and rational without any sort of aggravation coming out of her... or him. Lottie actually felt herself smiling sadly to him, "I'll talk to him when I see him next, tell him everything."

"Aye, best to wait." Charlotte nodded in agreement before she felt her breathing go slower as she looked at Jack, who was looking down at her. She felt... she felt like she never wanted this moment to end, she liked how they were now. Jack seemed to, too, even though in his head he was telling himself to look away from her, he didn't want to. That was until they both came to their senses and looked away from each other quickly.

"So, Captain," she said, clearing her throat. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned her back against the table. Jack stood next to her, leaning on the table as she stared out into the crowd. She added on, before taking a swig out of her, "you were saying... that Gibbs had left to get a crew..."

Jack nodded next to her, "Aye, the crew will be ready by morning. The whelp will surely be happy to hear about that."

"Aye, he will."

"Where is Turner, anyhow?"

"Hopefully, sleeping. I rented a room for him upstairs."

"What in the bloody hell caused you to do that?" Jack asked her. They were going to go back to the ship and sleep, they weren't going to stay in Tortuga. Lottie looked over at him confused, "I wasn't planning on sleeping here."

"And I wasn't planning sleep at all." Lottie scoffed at him, "And I didn't know that you were planning on sleep. Since when did the great _Captain_ Jack Sparrow sleep in Tortuga when they are plenty of things the nightlife has to offer him, eh?" She asked him with a smirk.

Jack went to answer that, before he realized her tone was mocking. He asked her instead, "And what exactly are you going to plan on doing? Gamble away your money like you have been doing for ten years apparently?"

"I can't believe you told him that, actually. Don't you know that I'm smart with my money?" She asked him. She did have a gambling problem, but she knew _sometimes_ when to stop. Her father had the right to be concerned hearing that over and over again. Jack flashed her a smirk. "Why did you do it, Jack?" She asked him suddenly.

"Do what, Lottie?" The smirk never left his face as Lottie turned to him. He knew exactly what, but Charlotte didn't scowl at him. She only looked at him admirably. She would have told his father if it was the other way around, but he didn't. She wanted to know why. It was good of him, too, his intentions she felt were good. If her father stuck around to found out what really happened, Charlotte didn't know how much bigger of a scene he would have made.

"Lie about me to him. I thought you told him."

"Told him? I told you I didn't on the ship before." Jack stated to her. He did, didn't he? "You impugn my honor, Lottie, that hurts."

She chuckled at him and nodded, "You should have at least told me what you told him so I could play along."

"Nope, there wasn't any fun in that, whatsoever."

"There wasn't any fun in him finding out half of the truth either," she said to him quickly. She wasn't mad or anything, but she could see him frown at that. Obviously he didn't expect that. "I'm going to help Gibbs with the crew, I know a couple of people that might help from the years, I'll just refrained from mentioning _Pearl_, Governor's daughter, and all the other details."

"That's not what I would think the Charlotte Hooke I knew would do," Jack said to her, again with a smirk as his smoldering brown eyes locked with hers. "I would think that she would let her mouth run by itself when dealing with an issue such as this."

"I've learned not to do that a long time ago, Sparrow." She stated. "And I believe I can scrounge up a few more worthy men by just mentioning your name."

That definitely did cause an ego boost. Jack cocked his head to the side, "I rather like the sound of that."

"I will tell them how Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, the man who sacked Port Royal without firing a single shot, the man who escaped seven officers of the East India Trading Company, is looking for a worthy crew to go on an adventure on the seven seas." Jack looked at her pleased by what she said. That sounded perfect in his mind. He believed any sailor that would hear that would join the crew. He was impressed, needless to say.

"Well, Lottie, you definitely know how to work a man, we'll see how you do tomorrow. You'll bring your men tomorrow with you."

"I will."

"And we'll see who'll bring more worthy men, you or Gibbs."

"Is this a competition now?"

"Aye, a competition." Jack spoke too fast while his mind was working. But he believed that this would be interesting. Right now, there was something about Lottie that let him trust her a bit more. He couldn't pinpoint on what that something was right now, but it was there. "Any objections to that?"

"None." Lottie said with a grin on her face. She looked back to the bar where Joseph stood, watching them. She already knew her first victim. Then she said to Jack before leaving him, "I'll see you in the morning with my men, Captain."

"I'll be on the ship, then." Jack said to her. Charlotte backed off slowly, never taking her eyes off of him until she saluted him, turning on her heel. Jack watched her go to the bar before looking down at the ring on one of his fingers. He started to turn it there for a while, remembering where he had gotten it and who he had gotten it from. He never took it off since then. Then he looked up at the bar to see the back of Charlotte's head, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Jack then, as he planned, left the tavern to go onto the _Interceptor_. It became a sort of habit, he didn't trust any one on this port well enough to leave that ship unattended for far too long. You would never know in Tortuga, if someone would just come on a ship and take it right from under your nose. He wasn't going to lose this ship as well; it was the only ship that was fast enough to catch up to the _Pearl_.

Maybe along the way, he could pick up some lovely company to join him, but for now, he kept in mind that he had a course to plot.

* * *

><p>"Will!" She knocked on the door loudly. Joseph was at her side adorned in his sailing gear. It was tough getting him on the crew, but eventually he agreed. Also a woman was there beside her by the name of Anamaria. Charlotte thought that she was a man at first, but she should have known better since Anamaria in a way was just like her. Why exactly she wanted to be on the crew? Lottie had no idea, but whatever the reason was, she seemed... er, nice, if you want to put it like that. But those were the only two people that she had gotten. They were both handy, worthy, sailors. That had to count for something right?<p>

Of course it did! To her... anyway, and she tried getting others, but... they weren't able to agree to it.

Her father never came back to the _Faithful_ _Bride _that night as well. She stuck around there all night and waited for him, though she was going to wait until she would arrive to Tortuga next to tell him the truth of everything, she still needed to see him after he left that night. But he never came back.

Joseph left a note for him that he would be with her. It was better than actually just leaving without any word at all. "Where is this man?" Joseph muttered under his breath, putting his hand through his hair.

"He's here. He wouldn't leave his dearly beloved at a time like this." Charlotte told him annoyed. Then she knocked on the door again, "Turner! Open up!"

"I'm coming," he said from the other side of the door. Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest as she heard Will go up to the door. When he opened the door, he was fixing the scabbard on him and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Will then took a look around the two people around him, "Who are they?"

"Good morning, Turner," Charlotte greeted him with a nod, then she gestured toward Joseph, "This is Joseph and this is," Lottie looked over to Anamaria. She wanted to be referred to as a male alias until she was brought to the docks. Charlotte didn't know why, but she would respect it, being a woman sailor herself. The only thing was, Anamaria didn't provide said alias. So she would have to come up with it. She was never good at making up names. "This is... uh... Andy, this is Andy. Andy, Joe," she then gestured to him, "this is our noble William Turner."

"Pleasure to meet you, lad." Joseph said with a grin. Charlotte learned that he was thirty, not twenty-eight or twenty-three like her father had said.

Anamaria pulled the brim of her hat down further over her eyes, and shook Will's hand. But she didn't say a word. Will only assumed that he was a silent fellow. Charlotte grinned at Will, telling him, "These are two members of our crew that will be helping us get to Isla de Muerta for your Elizabeth," she decided after all to tell the recruits of the crew about the venture. It wasn't right keeping them in the dark, and she doubted that Gibbs didn't do the same.

"They aren't the only two... are they?"

"Of course not, these are the two that I got. And what if they are? Not worthy enough for you, Mr. Turner?"

"No, not at all, it's just..."

"Don't worry," she said to him quickly. "Gibbs got more men lined up. Knowing him, they are all worthy and faithful. Come on," she gestured for them to follow her as she rested a hand on her pistol's handle. "I want to get there before Jack so we'll meet Gibbs and line them up, eh?"

"Jack didn't stay here last night?" Will inquired to her. Lottie shook her head no, he went to the ship. Her and Anamaria walked ahead of Joseph and Will. They were all silent as they entered the main floor of the _Faithful Bride. _It was less crowded than it was the night before and if there were people, they were the ones that stayed overnight. Some were eating, some were drinking, some were even sulking. She stopped when she saw a man at the bar, wiping it down slowly.

He was a plump man, his black hair graying from his hairline, but he still had broad shoulders on him. Charlotte stopped in her step, looking at him read Joseph's letter with his shoulders hunched over. "Lottie, didn't you say we got to go?" Will said next to her, interrupting her train of thought. Charlotte looked over at him before feeling Anamaria's hand on her shoulder.

"Go on, Charlie, you were looking for him all night, might as well see him now before ya go, right?" She told her. Charlotte nodded to her, she didn't necessary mind the nickname right now because it was how Joseph introduced Anamaria to her, not only that, she didn't want to scowl at someone calling her that in front of her father.

After a moment's thought she told them all, "Go ahead to the docks without me, I'll meet you there."

"Aye, Charlie," Joseph said to her. Charlotte looked over her shoulder watching them all leave. Then she looked over at her father who was sighing as he threw the note on top of the bar. She stood there just watching him wipe down the bar. Then, looking around herself, she walked over to him and then slowly walked behind the bar. His back was turned to her and Lottie made sure that she was quiet approaching him.

When she made it to him, she wrapped his arms around his neck and placed her head softly against his. "I'll be fine, papa." She told him gently, he laid his hand on top of hers before she removed both of her arms from him. He turned around slowly to face her. "I'll be fine," she repeated to him. "I'm not a little girl any more."

"But ye were when you left," her father stated to her. Lottie frowned at him. She was. She was such a romantic with this life that she didn't stop and think when Jack came to her to be a part of his crew. She didn't argue with that, but now that she was older, and she was smarter, so much smarter that she knew better.

"Aye, I... I know that very well. But... I know a lot more since then, and I'll be fine. I've made it this far."

"Aye, aye, you have." John nodded to her. "Be more careful though. Don't forget what I told you when ye get caught." John smirked to her, hoping that she remembered the bit of advice he gave her.

Lottie shook her head, rolling her eyes, but didn't stop her crooked grin. "When in doubt, plead my belly, even though I'll stay in jail, it gives me more time to think of an escape."

"That's me girl." John said to her, patting her shoulder. "When are ye leaving?"

"Now, I just told the others to go ahead of me to meet with Jack."

"Joseph with them?"

"Yes, yes, he is. He's... he's a good man, he didn't want to go without you knowing and he didn't want to go without your permission. But I told him that you already gave it and said that he would be stupid to not accept my offer to pass it up. Once a sailor, always a sailor, and he couldn't agree more with me, so he joined."

"Great, the man never complained here and seemed like he was happy, but you could see in his eyes that he longed the sea again."

"Aye, I saw that glint in his eye the moment you introduced us."

"I bet then that you'll have no time to explain where you've been truly these last years, eh?" He asked her. Charlotte thought for a moment and no matter how much she would _like_ to stay and talk to her father about what happened with Jack and the _Pearl_ and Barbossa, she couldn't right now. There was going to be another time and place for that. Plus, she thought he looked frightening the night before, imagine how he would react when he finds that she wronged Jack and took part in his mutiny.

She nodded to him, "I'm sorry, da'. But when I see you next, I'll have time. I promise. But for now," she grabbed both of his shoulders before laying a small kiss on his cheek. When she backed away from him, she continued, "I got to go. Don't work yourself too hard."

John chuckled to her, "I'll be sure not to, Charlie. And you..." he started to her as she began to walk out of the bar. But he trailed off as she turned on her heel to face him again. "You just... make sure you come back here. I don't need Sparrow making up things for me to not worry about ye."

"I promise I will come back." She told him with a small smile. With that, Charlotte continued to leave the _Faithful Bride_ without a second look back at her father. John stood there gazing at her from behind until she left through the door. When she stepped a foot outside, she immediately pulled down on the brim of her hat to not let the sun get in her eyes. It was blinding already and it was dawn. She looked around herself cautiously before she made her way to the docks, which weren't too far away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I was going to add when they meet the rest of the crew, but I thought it would be too much in one chapter, so I'm putting it in the next chapter. How do you all like Joseph anyway? Even though he hasn't said much in this chapter yet._


	9. A Bit of Gambling

_**A/N: **Phew, just finished this chapter and editing it, too. This chapter got harder to write once I continued, I just hope that I interpreted what I envisioned the last part to be, lol. If any of you do get confused, then please, don't resist on letting me know in your review. I'm always looking for criticism to help me write better. But thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted the story, it means a lot. And for those who celebrate Easter this weekend, Happy Easter! :)_

_**Thank you to nlech16, Rogue's Queen, Jojo1812, menono1011 for reviewing last chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: A Bit of Gambling<strong>_

Lottie and Gibbs helped Jack out of his longboat, with a scowl on her face she let go of his hand. They waited a half hour for him, a _half hour_. With Will complaining in her ear about his tardiness and getting these men lined up in a straight line, she just about had it right now. She needed to get back on the sea... and quickly. "About time," she said under her breath. Lottie and Will stood by Jack, Lottie said to Jack, "We're on a schedule."

"Aye, you are, on _mine_, Lottie." Jack fixed the cuffs of his jacket while grinning smugly at her. Charlotte glared at him, but didn't hide the smirk that wanted to show. "Okay, so what do we have..." Jack trailed off as he looked down the line of men. His eyes narrowing at each one... this was _definitely_ not the crew he was expecting. He added, "here."

"Feast your eyes, Captain!" Gibbs said loudly to him. Jack was feasting his eyes, but not in a good way. He walked down the line as Gibbs continued, Will and Lottie followed him, "All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt." Jack stopped at the only one that looked to be able-bodied, he stood in front of Jack with his chest puffed out and his eyes not even following him as he walked. Gibbs then added, "And crazy to boot!"

Will looked up and down the line, like he was before Jack came and when Lottie brought him to the docks, he was far from being impressed, not even close to being satisfied. "So... this is your able bodied crew?" he said to Jack rudely, but who could blame him?

Jack shot him a quick look before looking back at the only able-bodied man that was there. "Gibbs, what's this one's name?" He was going to give the credit to Gibbs for bringing him? For a moment, Lottie felt her fists being clutched. He didn't think that she was that incompetent, did he? He probably thought that Gibbs brought him and she brought the others.

She answered before Gibbs could, "His name's Joseph Fletcher." Jack took a look behind his shoulder to see Lottie there grinning. Oh... _she _brought him. That was a surprise... no, not really actually. Lottie continued to name the facts that she found out about him the day before, "Spent some years in the Royal British Navy, is extremely loyal, and has some pirating under his belt. He was also a good hand at the bar. And he's not bad on the eyes either."

Charlotte smirked as she looked to Joseph and winked, before looking at Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes at her, not impressed by that. Jack glanced over at Joseph who was trying to not smirk back at Lottie, but be serious. _Bloke should have stayed in the bloody bar_, thought Jack. However, he didn't let that comment out.

Jack turned on his heel, eying a couple more men. Looking down to see a dwarf, who seemed just as attentive as _Joseph_ was before, only he looked up at him. Jack didn't know what to think of his crew. He went forward, still eying them. But another one stopped him. He had a parrot on his shoulder as he stared back at Jack.

"You, sailor!" Jack started.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs informed Jack as he realized who he was talking to.

"Mr. Cotton," Cotton seemed to jump at first by the sudden forcefulness in his tone. Lottie actually had to do a double check on that, she didn't remember him calling anyone... oh, yes, he did use that voice a lot now that she remembered. She just... she just hadn't heard him bark like that in a while. Jack narrowed his eyes intimidatingly at Cotton, "do you have the courage and fortitude to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Silence. There was nothing the man said. Cotton didn't seem to know how to answer that question. He kept his mouth shut as he looked around himself quickly for someone to help him answer it. Until he jumped again, hearing Jack's voice boom from not being answered, "Mr. Cotton, answer, man!"

"Jack," Lottie said putting a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked over at her with his brow furrowed. She added next to him, "Don't scare them away now, Captain."

"Scaring them away? It's a simple question, Lottie. He could answer that perfectly fine."

"Is it? It sounds like you memorized it." Charlotte retorted to him. Maybe Jack had gotten paranoid over the years with finding a loyal crew, she wouldn't blame him, but she knew that when they used to recruit men, he would _never_ say that. Jack shook his head, rolling his eyes before looking back at Cotton who was still in need of help.

"Well, answer!" Jack said again. An answer for his question shouldn't take this long.

"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs said immediately after. Jack transfixed his gaze at him. It would have been nice to know this sooner than later. Gibbs continued to explain to him, "Poor devil got his tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him." To demonstrate that he didn't have a tongue, he opened his mouth for the both of them. Lottie was disgusted by it, immediately she had to move her own tongue on the roof of her mouth. Jack stuck out his own tongue, looking down at it to make sure that it was still there.

Gibbs added, not noticing the look on either Jack's and Lottie's face. "No one's yet figured how."

Jack was going to have to talk to the actual parrot instead of the man then? This should be interesting... Jack looked over at the parrot. "Mr. Cotton's... parrot, same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot squawked. Lottie staggered back surprised, eying the bird now.

"What does that mean?" Charlotte asked Gibbs with her eyebrow raised toward him.

"Mostly," mostly? So they weren't sure if it did? "we figured that means yes." Gibbs answered. Charlotte eyed Cotton and his parrot. Cotton seemed weathered from his sailing days and he was an older man, too. Charlotte suddenly wondered what he had done to get that tongue of his out. Was it an honorable reason? Or a betraying reason? Whatever it was, Lottie was _never_ going to find out. She doubted that Cotton trained the parrot to tell the tale, or that Gibbs, the man who knew a lot of stories, would be able to tell it. She would just have to leave it be.

"'Course it does. Well, now I know what I'm going to do to you so I don't have to hear ya talk out of line again, eh, Lottie?" Jack commented to her after a moment of his disbelief with a smirk toward her. Charlotte didn't find any amusement in that, she only narrowed her eyes at him. He added to her, "Or perhaps to do other activities as well?"

"I'll do it right back to you and make you a eunuch before you could say 'Bugger', Sparrow, if you get even close to my tongue." Charlotte stated to him evenly. Jack's smirk fell as he narrowed his eyes right back at her. Lottie hummed successfully, letting Jack eye her hand that was already going to her knife under her belt. Jack didn't know if she was kidding or serious, but it made him look to Will either way, eager to hear _his_ opinion... or the least bit of eager.

"Right, satisfied?" Will scoffed, now he knew that they would _never_ reach Elizabeth in time with this crew.

He stated to Jack rigidly, "Well, you've proven them mad."

"Though they are mad enough to be around you." Lottie said under her breath. If there was a competition between her and Gibbs, she would win. Though Gibbs did bring more men, she did bring more men that were able. That had to count for something, right?

That was when Anamaria's voice went through the air. The very voice that Charlotte didn't expect to hear. "And what is the benefit for us?" Her and Will looked at each other quickly, he knew her as Andy. But her voice was feminine. Usually women liked to keep a low profile on ships, why was this one just throwing her voice around? Jack knew that woman's voice.

Jack moved forward as Gibbs, Lottie, and Will were left to trail behind him. Charlotte made sure to quickly follow behind. There was Anamaria with her head down and her eyes on the dock. She didn't even raise her head once she said it. Her big floppy hat was covering her face and dark hair. Jack cautiously stepped in front of her, debating if he actually _wanted_ to take the hat off of her head. But unfortunately he did, and unfortunately he saw the woman he avoided in Tortuga since he moored the day before.

"Anamaria." He said with a knowing grin, a fake grin. He should have known that she would come.

Will turned to Charlotte confused, "You told me she was a man named Andy, Lottie?" Charlotte couldn't even talk, she was in a spot right now that she couldn't at all get out of. Anamaria's dark hair cascaded onto her shoulders, she narrowed her eyes at Jack and Charlotte saw what she didn't _want _to see in her eyes. Anger. And it was undeniable it was there.

That was when she did it.

Anamaria slapped Jack's cheek the hardest that she could. Charlotte stifled a gasp as Jack's face went to the side. She felt her blood boil as she looked to Anamaria, this was why? She wanted revenge for whatever Jack did to her? That was why she joined the bloody crew? "What in the bloody hell?" She looked between Jack and Anamaria in disbelief. This would look _bad_ if Jack found out that Charlotte was the one who brought her there.

"I suppose that you didn't deserve that one either," Will said to him sarcastically. Charlotte couldn't wait to hear why he deserved this. She couldn't wait. Did he sleep with her? Did he pickpocket her?

Jack answered him honestly, "No, that one I did deserve." Charlotte saw Anamaria nod behind him. She shook her head, her jaw tensing as she put her hand over her mouth exasperated. It figured that this would happen to her. She needed to go to the tavern, gamble away some money. That was what she needed to do now. Jack turned back to Anamaria as Lottie looked up at the sky as if to ask, 'Why?'

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria said sharply to him. Charlotte seethed through her teeth as she looked over at Jack. Jack... now he really deserved that slap. Lottie thought it was something that wasn't as bad as that.

Jack held up his finger. He hated that word, _stole_. It made him sound criminal. It wasn't his intention to do that. "Actually—." He was cut off again when Anamaria slapped him again, his face turning the same way.

"Jack, if I were you I would just shut up." Lottie said to him through her teeth, lowering the brim of her hat to cover her eyes a bit. Jack ignored her as he turned back to Anamaria.

Jack quickly corrected her now, "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission," Charlotte shook her head, that was the definition of stealing. Nice one, Jack, very nice. Jack realized that it wasn't helping his case at all. So he added with his eyes bright and a broad grin, and with his hands extended out on either side of him, "But with every intention on bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria yelled out.

"You'll get another one!" Jack retorted. For a moment, it looked like Anamaria was going to slap him again, but only this time she pointed at him, calming down a little.

Anamaria agreed with that one. She better get another one. "I will," she said through her teeth.

"A better one." Will added behind Jack. Jack looked behind his shoulder quickly, he knew the whelp would be on his side one day. Charlotte remained silent, she was still contemplating how Jack would take the news of her bringing Anamaria along. For a reason that she didn't know of.

He turned to Anamaria again with a nod, adding it on more brightly, "A better one!"

"That one," Will smiled smugly to himself as he pointed to the _Interceptor _that was anchored off of the shore.

"What one?" Jack asked Will. The grin was quickly wiped off as his forehead wrinkled in confusion. What in the bloody hell was the one _he_ was talking about? Then Jack decided to follow where his finger was pointing only to see that it was pointing to... Jack looked back to Will. "That one?" He asked loudly, his face straining just as he did this.

"Jack." Lottie said under her breath as she made her way to his ear. It took every bit of Jack's being, to just deal with this. She said only for him to hear her, "We're getting another ship, too. Remember?"

"Aye," Jack nodded to her and then with his grin back on his face again, he turned back to Anamaria. He said much louder to her, "Aye, that one." Although, his tone was biting when he stated that. "What say you?"

Anamaria thought for a moment and it was a long moment for Charlotte. She glared at the woman, she really knew just how to get under Charlotte's skin already, didn't she? Lottie didn't know if she could get over this fact with her, she only just met her, too. Eh, maybe it would change. After they get the _Pearl_, she would be on the _Interceptor_ anyway. "Aye!" The rest of the crew chorused that 'Aye' down their line.

Charlotte shook her head no, but she ordered the crew, "Get the ship ready to sail!" Jack was shocked to hear Charlotte actually order them around. He turned around to see her. "If we want to make it to Isla de Muerta in two days time we have to leave now."

Jack nodded to her in agreement, although he hated the fact that it was _she _called that order. "Aye, make quick now!"

"Anchor's away!" The parrot squawked again.

"Aye, Captain!" Lottie watched as the crew left them. Anamaria took her hat out of Jack's hands roughly before she walked past Charlotte. For some reason, Lottie felt betrayed by her actions, not telling her about what her plans were, who she was, going on the crew under _false_ pretenses like she actually wanted to join and not find a way to take out her vengeance on Jack. Charlotte was a grudge holder, she enjoyed holding grudges. You would always have something to hang over that person's head because of it, too.

Lottie stood there as she watch the crew crowd the only longboat. Gibbs shook his head no repeatedly at this as he walked closer to them, "No, no, no, no, no, no," Lottie was briefly taken out of her thought as she looked over at him, "it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir!"

Charlotte chuckled at the superstition, "And two women is far worse. Soon it'll be three when we fetch that Elizabeth. I say we get rid of Anamaria," the three men looked over at her shocked by what she said. She didn't feel small by how they looked at her. She shrugged, explaining herself, "It's less dangerous, I mean."

"Why would you want to get rid of someone that you brought, Lott—?"

"Shut it," Charlotte turned her head quickly toward Will. Will raised his brow at her and Charlotte faked a smile at him and then at all three of them. "I think it would lessen our... our bad luck."

"No matter how terrific that suggestion may sound to _you_," Jack started to her. Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest as Jack looked directly to her. Then he looked at the sky, seeing something swirl in the air. They would have to leave soon. "It would be far worse not to have her." Lottie looked up at the sky after to see if she could see what he meant. Jack walked ahead of her before Charlotte followed behind him to see to the only longboat that would take them.

Will and Gibbs stared at the sky confused, wondering what it was that Jack saw that made him say what he did before. But they would just have to wait and see, they followed where Jack and Charlotte went. Lottie stared at the longboat, and then looked around herself to see if there were any other longboats that could take them. This one was just too crowded for her. But there weren't. Jack went to a dock where no one could notice that the _Interceptor_ was a Navy ship. This wasn't the main dock, it was more hidden and less used.

Th dock-master wasn't even there yet. She shook her head, she wasn't going to go when it was that crowded. "The longboat... is a bit crowded, isn't it?"

"Aye," Joseph answered her, squinting his eyes as the sun went into them. He looked around the longboat before stating to her, "I think that we could only fit two more people before the boat will be too heavy."

Jack sighed next to her, looking at the men that weren't inside of it yet. There were only him, Lottie, Will. Gibbs, and the dwarf. Charlotte thought quickly, "Well, we'll do two and a half then. What do you say, Captain?"

Charlotte looked over to Jack for an answer. She wasn't going to be part of that crowd. She had enough of that from the tavern the night before. Jack groaned lowly, but she was right, he looked to Will and Gibbs, and then at the dwarf. Then he looked back at Charlotte, who still had her arms crossed over her chest. "As unfortunate as it sounds, you are right. You," he looked over to the smaller man, who looked up at him, "you go along with Turner and Gibbs on the longboat. Miss Hooke and I will wait here for someone," Jack looked over at Will, "meaning, Mr. Turner, to come back for us. Savvy?"

Will slowly nodded his head to Jack and then Lottie and him took a step back for Will and Gibbs to climb aboard the longboat. Charlotte helped, she believed his name was Marty, him aboard as well. Charlotte breathed in slowly as she thanked God, if there was any God, that she didn't have to go through that. She sat down on the docks and began waiting for Will to come back, but she almost forgotten that Jack opted to stay with her.

"Interesting how you decided to be the one that wanted to stay behind with me," Charlotte said with a smirk as Jack sat down next to her.

"Don't be too full of yourself, darling." Jack stated to her, but it didn't let the smirk on Charlotte's face go away. "I just trust Gibbs more than I trust you to run a ship."

"Really? Well, you could have gone along with him and have Turner wait with me. Or you could have gone with Will and have Gibbs wait with me, or you could have gone with me and have Gibbs and Turner wait there. Or you could have gotten—."

"Shut it," Jack said quickly, cutting her off. Charlotte chuckled at him, shaking her head as she looked over to watch the longboat go to the ship. "And I had a feeling that you didn't want to go along. You suddenly have a bigger problem with crowds," Charlotte snapped her head over to him, her smirk falling as he said that. How did he figure that one out? Jack noticed this, "What? I could see that just be taking one look at ya. You'd be blind otherwise if you couldn't see it. You had a problem with it last night in the tavern."

"You noticed it while others didn't though."

"I've known you too long to not know when something bothers your little head." Jack moved the brim of her hat so her eyes could be seen a little. He hated how she hid them all the time from him now. Charlotte swallowed as her breathing hitched a little, they were sitting close to each other now. For a brief moment, their eyes locked and Charlotte really thought that she couldn't breathe now. She had to move her head quickly forward, so the brief eye contact would break.

"So... you don't trust me still?" She inquired to him, changing the subject. She didn't want to look at him right now, not like... not like that.

"That depends," Jack started, "so far though you have proven to be more trusting than what you used to be."

"By how much?"

"I'm going to say just enough for you to stay around. You wouldn't be here_ now_ if I have the same lack of trust I did the moment when after..." Jack trailed off, not mentioning what Charlotte did to him as he looked away from her and to what was in front of him. Charlotte gulped at the words not spoken, heaving a sigh she took off her hat and placed it next to her. Jack watched her carefully as Lottie leaned backward onto the dock, putting her hands behind her head while looking up into the sky. Jack raised his brow at her, "What're you—?"

"Relaxing, we're going to have to give it at least fifteen minutes. You told the whelp to row, remember?" She closed her eyes as the light of the sun came in contact with her.

"Aye, but he isn't _that_ incompetent." Jack agreed with her partly. Will was stupid, completely out of his element when it came to what they were doing. Lottie cracked open one of her eyes as she glanced over at him. "Knowing him he would rush back to get us, anything to save his little trollop quickly would make him want to row fast. He can't continue when he doesn't have us two since we both know the way."

Charlotte nodded, opening both of her eyes and staring back up at the sun as it tried to blind her again. Only this time she actually let it happen. "You're right, but I still think that you should tell him your plans so he would be sure to follow them accordingly."

"We're not getting—."

"I'm just reminding you, Captain, of what _I_ think. Never have I said that I was going to tell him. Count on that."

"Ten years ago you would have done that."

"Well, I'm not that same person," Charlotte snapped at him, turning her head at him. "And if I hadn't gotten smarter and known what I was dealing with in this world then I wouldn't be here alive in front of you."

Jack chuckled halfheartedly to himself, "You were more _careful_ back then, remember? Now you can hardly go into a port without getting into a lick of trouble."

"Well the level of how much I care went from this," she held her thumb up and pointed it up toward the sky, "to this," she pointed her thumb at the ground. Jack narrowed his eyes at her before she let her hand drop next to her. Then suddenly, Lottie felt herself go way off topic, back to the past. Although, she really didn't know what was coming out of her mouth as of now. "And you know what? Though, I was in the mutiny and I felt guilty afterward, it felt real _good_ to finally get that respect from the crew instead of being looked or being treated as though I was _your_ trollop. And though, I earned it the wrong ways, I was looked at as a pirate, not your whore, because you always babied me."

"I did no such thing! I treated you like anyone else would be treated on me—."

"You babied me an' you know it." Charlotte sat straight up as she narrowed her eyes at Jack. She continued to him with her lips curling back into a scowl, "I had more work than anyone else on the ship, aye, but I didn't _have_ to do it like any other man on the crew. I didn't have to address you formally, I didn't have to do anything because either way I was still little Lottie to you. You were soft with me, Sparrow. And you know it, you always had that soft spot for me and there were times where you have shown it on the _Pearl_ in front of the crew. And the work that _I've_ done compared to Barbossa was far more greater, especially sometimes where he _gave_ me his work to do for him. But did you _ever_ noticed that? No."

"Oh, so that is why you did it?" Jack faked a smirk at her, figuring it all out now in her little rant to herself. She was a jealous, little minx. She was jealous of Barbossa being his first mate while she was left to do his work for him, a position below him. There were plenty reasons why Jack didn't make her a first mate back then and that was because Lottie was not ready to take on it. It was more than _work_ like she had put it. No, you had to be smart like a pirate and _think_ like a pirate, she didn't. For one, she was easily manipulated, easily distracted, and knew only enough that a third in command crew member _should_ know. In fact, Lottie wasn't even going to be third in command for a moment, she lacked the experience of sea life when she was on the _Black Pearl_.

Jack laughed out loud at her and shook his head. He should have expected a reason like that to come out of her mouth. And it was random how her little rant went out, too. She just couldn't hold it in any longer? Was that it? Of course it was, that was a thing about Lottie that never even changed, she was still the out spoken little girl from Shipwreck Cove. He said to her knowingly, "You were envious of a crew member. That was why. You wanted to get what you deserved from me, but Barbossa offered it to ya when you weren't even ready to take it on."

"That is hardly the reason why. If anything I did it to save my own hide and not be the only one that would stick—."

"Oh, so... not only were you envious of Hector, you were being the coward that didn't even say a word to save herself from sharing in the dark fate of her Captain, eh?" Charlotte's eyes widened and she touched her mouth in disbelief, she didn't think that would come out of it. "I like this game you started at," Jack added for her, "please, make yourself look even worse than you do right now." He waved her off to continue what she was doing.

"I..." she started, but trailed off. Shaking her head mentally, she scowled at herself for saying that. For one, she did save her own hide when facing the others when it came down to the final stretch. She had the urge of jumping off the plank with it, but she was selfish... enough to not do that. She stood next to Barbossa, with her arms crossed over her chest and didn't shed the doubt that was in her head, or the urge to say 'I'm going with him!' She didn't do that. She watched Jack jump off and didn't even look back at the island as they left it.

She took a moment to think of something to say to him. She ended up biting her bottom lip and looked over to see that the longboat only just got to the _Interceptor_. "That... didn't mean to come out," she said finally to him.

"It sure sounded like it did."

Charlotte took a deep breath and she tried to say something that might redeem it, but she could only say what she had said plenty of other times to him in these last few days. "I... am the only one though that came after you. I gave up the respect I got from the crew, my position as Barbossa's first mate, and... and now I am a coward to them."

"And like I said before, I'm flattered."

"And like I mentioned before, the level that I _care_ now is," she pointed her thumb downward again, "there. So frankly, I don't really _care_ whether it flattered you or not. I'm here now. I'm making things right to my standards and you are going to like it. I don't care what I have to do, but by the time this is over, you will be on your precious _Black Pearl. _Even if I die doing it, it's going to happen. That's all I care about now." Charlotte's jaw tightened as she sat there in silence now, letting her head hang. It made Jack go to silence, too.

Jack contemplated now, frowning as he had done so. He watched Charlotte now with a new kind of feeling in his gut, it was a foreign type of feeling and he never _felt_ it before. Charlotte went over to her hat and promptly placed it on the top of her head as Jack fixed his own awkwardly. He broke the silence, "There's a storm tonight."

The silence between them felt so long that Charlotte didn't know what else to do when he spoke words to her. She only looked up to see for herself once again, there were indeed a couple of small gray clouds coming into Tortuga. She felt the humidity of the air, too. She nodded to him, "Thanks for the warning."

"I thought that you'd might want one. Considering, you never liked working on the ship during a storm."

"I've grown used to it." Lottie assured him. "You think we're going to get caught in it later tonight?"

"Think it? I know it." Jack said to her. Charlotte didn't dare look at him as she waited patiently for Will to come with the longboat, he was just heading toward where they are. Jack didn't _want_ to admit this to her, but if she died doing it, she wouldn't care, but he would. He pressed his lips together as he tentatively put his hand on top of hers on the wood. Charlotte didn't even notice yet. "You could always stay below deck if it bothers you still. I wouldn't mind."

"That's babying me, Jack. I'm a grown woman now and I'll be fine enough to be caught up in it with the rest of the crew." Aye, she wasn't the eighteen year old ten years back. It was a habit, babying her, he would at least admit that. Jack could take one look at her and he could tell that he didn't do what he promised John way back when, to prepare her for what was out there. Just because he always had that soft spot for Lottie. He would also admit that. "I've done it plenty of times before."

"And I don't doubt that." There was another moment of silence as Jack just watched her. The brim of her hat wasn't lowered to cover the glimpse of her green eyes that were there. The feeling in the pit of his stomach came back again with full force, he tried to ignore it, to gain her attention again. But who said that gazing at her would do just that? He did something that he wouldn't expect himself to do then.

Charlotte felt her breath pike again and she closed her eyes as Jack intertwined his fingers with her own. Charlotte slowly felt something moist touch her neck, and then the pair of lips trailed to go along her jaw, before she turned to look at Jack.

"J-Jack..." She managed to say his name before he gently pressed his lips on top of hers. Charlotte didn't know what to do when she felt Jack on her lips, but her other hand quickly went to his neck while her fingers curled around it softly as she kissed him back to bring him closer to her. Lottie felt Jack's hand going to her hip and no matter how much she would want to continue this, she parted from him with her brow furrowed toward him confused. "W-Will... Will is coming. He'd see."

"His back is to us and we don't need that much time, love." Charlotte parted her mouth shocked from his words, and she looked behind her shoulder to see that Will was getting closer to them.

"But Jack," she turned to face him again. Charlotte noticed that Jack moved away from her a bit, but she found that she was facing those eyes again that were just so... mesmerizing. It was just maddening to her. She whispered to him, "I don't understand this. We were just yelling at each other now... and look at us, we're tangled up together now."

Jack lightly chuckled at her and then took a look at them both, before nodding to her with a smirk, "If you really want to be tangled up we can see where this can go later on."

She smiled at him lightly before considering that offer. But she just had to ask him, with her smile falling briefly, "So, what is this, Jack?" Jack raised his eyebrow at her as they put some more space between them. She gestured between them curiously, "Us, I mean."

"Good question," Jack stated to her. He was just wondering that as well. What have driven them into such a position? He looked down at them both again. There was something that struck him odd about this, how strange it was that that one thing she said, that she would die getting the ship back to him, led him to this. And he started it, too. But... what do they call it? "What do you think?" Slowly he recoiled away from as she was starting to do as well.

Charlotte thought for a moment, but to her dismay, she couldn't think of anything either. They both seemed pretty confused on what to call themselves. She shrugged, looking in front of her distantly, "I really don't know, Jack."

"Neither do I. Let's just work off of that."

Lottie chuckled to herself, "Like a fresh start, in a way?"

"Aye, you could say something like that."

"Then, in that case," Charlotte looked back over at him, removing her hand from his with a crooked grin. She said to him after, "I want to propose something."

"Propose? Like a negotiation?"

"Something like that, actually more of another promise, if you will."

"Go ahead then," Jack said to her with his smirk still, but also with his eyes narrowed at her confused with where this was exactly going.

Lottie took a deep breath, "I, Charlotte Hooke, daughter of John and Gertrude Hooke, do solemnly swear," she gripped one of his hands in hers and formed them both in a sort of way so that they would already be in a handshake, "to do all that it takes to bring on the _Black Pearl_ once more, you will have me on my knee at the helm waiting for you to take your place, and while this and maybe beyond, we'll try to forget, though it is very hard to forget, about the past and focus on your future as Captain of the _Black Pearl_. And we'll both do this together, and you will give me some breathing room for when I find an opportunity to do my duty to you as your humble... whatever my position is... which means _you_ stay out of _my_ own plans."

"'Scuse me?" Jack was caught off guard by that last sentence.

"You heard me," she stated. Her voice was clear enough to be heard and she wasn't going to repeat it. She continued, "You want a competition, Sparrow? Between you and me? Whoever's plan to get the _Pearl_ works successfully, resulting you as the Captain of it, will win. Considering, I lost the one before with the crew by unknowingly, by the way, bringing the girl whom you stole a boat from and one other man, I think I should have a shot at this one."

She brought Anamaria? She was the one that brought Anamaria? Jack glared at her, even though she said 'unknowingly.' Lottie quickly corrected herself though, covering, "If it is in any form of consideration, I didn't know that she was a woman. She told me that she was a man named Andy."

"Aye, because you cannot tell if a woman under a hat is a woman when you do the same all the time," he said to her sarcastically. Charlotte breathed in deeply before biting her lip. That was definitely a poor excuse. She would know a woman under a hat anywhere when they were pretending to be a man, mostly because she did the same. She didn't expand on that, especially since Jack inquired to her, "So what you are saying is, whoever gets the _Pearl _through their own little plan and end up with me being the Captain of it, would win?"

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

"That is an all out interesting thing you've come up with all on your lonesome. But might I ask what is it that made you think of said interesting thing?"

Charlotte answered this quickly, she was actually just thinking of it the day before when they were about to anchor in Tortuga, "I don't feel like I'm doing much of a part in fulfilling my promise back at the jail when I'm just going along with what you say. I feel like I'm your pup."

"Just like you were when we were younger. Strange how that cycles, isn't it?" Charlotte growled under her breath, looking away from him. She shouldn't have even mentioned it to him. He wasn't going to take this seriously at all. "But what might I ask is the reward for winning? What would happen if you win?" That was something she didn't at all think about. But the first thing that came to her head when she looked back at him was something that she felt that she now deserved from him, especially when this would be over. She would really deserve it more than anyone on that ship.

She answered him, "I get to be your first mate."

What was Jack's initial reaction to this? He laughed at her, disbelieving what she had just said. Charlotte's face fell at this, she was being serious. He thought that she was kidding. Jack stopped laughing for a moment, stifling a chuckle here and there as he spoke to her, "That's... that's good. You... my first mate..."

"Well," when Charlotte started to talk, she couldn't help the dismayed tone coming through. She continued to him, "I thought you agreed to a fresh start, forgetting about the past, that sort of thing."

"Fine then," Jack said to her with an amused grin. Charlotte didn't like the 'fine then' that came out of his mouth. It only sounded like he thought through and through that he was going to win. "I'll consider it when you win." There was that word 'consider.' He was just going to do that... consider. That was... well, that was wonderful. She was only going to be considered. She should have at least expected that. "Now, what do _I_ get if I win? Since, I get my ship either way it really isn't a good enough bet, and here I think that you are such a smart _gambler_."

She was a smart _gambler. _What did he mean by that? She thought quickly, going through anything that he could possibly want. She had no idea. Charlotte could think of one thing, but it was weak, "I'll... wipe up most of your debts. Consider them paid when you win."

Jack scoffed, shaking his head, "That's not good enough, love. I know you don't have that much money on ya to wipe most of them up."

"You'd be shocked, Sparrow. I have a lot saved up on my person that you don't know about."

The corner of Jack's mouth twitched for a moment as he looked her up and down. Now where exactly did she hide this money on her person? But when he locked eyes with again, he shook his head, "Nope, I'm not buying into it." Charlotte's jaw visibly tightened again and she felt her head ache as she thought about this. What in the bloody hell would this man want? Why was it so hard to think of it? She knew him for a while, she could think of something.

That was when she realized. That she really couldn't think of a single thing, being apart from someone could do that to you, especially for how long they were apart from each other. Ten years ago this answer would have been so much simpler, but now... it was damn hard! She gave up, "Anything you want. How about that?"

"What do you mean by 'anything?'"

"Exactly what you think it means, there are no boundaries as to whatever you want from me, none, whatsoever. How's that?" Charlotte scowled at herself now for being so stupid. That meant anything. He could be rewarded anything, what drove her to say that? It suddenly made her nervous as she noticed how long Jack was taking to just consider what she just said. She opened her mouth to quickly take it back, but Jack beat her to it, shaking her hand.

"You have yourself an accord." Now she had to win. She had to _win._ Charlotte pursed her lips and nodded stiffly as the longboat they waited for finally came.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And if I didn't interpret the last part of it right, please let me know in a review, because I'm worried that I got it all wrong. I'll try and update soon! _

_PS: I'm glad you all like Joseph because he is going to have a big part in the series ;)_


	10. Crossing a Boundary

_**A/N: **Hello! I want to say that I'm sorry that I have updated later than when I wanted to update by. I was going to update this last Sunday but things got in my way. But here you are! I also want to apologize because I might not be able to update for a while, mostly because I have a lot of school work to do and my schedule now sometimes doesn't allow me to write. But I'll try to update when I could. Thank you to the feedback I received for last chapter! :) It means a lot to hear that people are enjoying it! I might not have edited this as good as I would have done, so if you spot anything wrong, let me know so I can fix it._

_**Thank you to nlech16, Jojo1812, Why Fireflies Flash, and Stephanie Sparrow for leaving a review!**_

_**Review Reply: **_

_**Stephanie Sparrow: **Haha, thank you! :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Crossing a Boundary<strong>_

"I found extra clothes," Anamaria said to Charlotte. Lottie took off her damp hat and placed it on the dresser in the small cabin she found for the _women_ to change in. If Anamaria was anything like her when it came to getting changed, you wouldn't want to be with the other men. Lottie looked over at her and caught the clothes in her hand, which only consisted of a new, white shirt and worn out black breeches. "All I could find." Charlotte nodded to her, well it was better than nothing, they were dry clothes, that was what mattered.

Charlotte said to her with a fake, crooked grin, "Well, it's a change of clothes. I'm just glad to get out of this soaked mess." With that, she was rewarded with a small smile from her. Lottie still didn't like her though. Anamaria should have at least warned her about who she was so she wouldn't be looked at like a fool. Now, Lottie was debating whether or not if she should kick her out of here... but she changed her mind, that would be _cruel_. "We should get changed into these soon, no doubt that we'll be needed on deck after, eh?"

"Aye, you're right. You said at Tortuga that we need to be at that Isla de Muerta by tomorrow?"

"I did, because we do. The sooner we catch up to the _Pearl_ the better," Charlotte muttered under her breath to her while walking further away from Anamaria. There was so much Lottie wanted to say to her that referred to the woman there as an insult. So much, that she had to hold her tongue by biting down on it. Her and Anamaria both got changed in front of each other. They were both women, so they believed that it really didn't matter.

As Anamaria put a new shirt over her head, she caught a glimpse of the scars on Charlotte's back as if she was flogged there multiple times. The marks from the lashes ran down from under her chest's bindings to her lower back. They seemed old, but she mush have been lashed with such force that they looked about recent as well. Anamaria turned her head, as she took down her breeches, kicking them off her ankles to put on the new ones after flapping the dust off of them. She asked her curiously, "What'd you do to get those?"

"Hmm?" Charlotte's brow furrowed confused as she buckled her belt on her breeches. She looked over at Anamaria with narrowed, confused eyes while she went to get her vest to put over a chair to dry. However, she knew that it wouldn't, the air outside was so humid that she doubted it would dry by tomorrow. It was worth the try. Charlotte took her hat off the nearest dresser and put it back on her head, pushing it down so the brim of it slightly covered her eyes.

Anamaria added for her, "The lashings. It looked like it hurt from where I stand."

Lottie chuckled halfheartedly to her, "It did. It more than hurt." Charlotte picked up her sea-boots and sat herself on the bed as she pulled them on. "But what did I do to get them?" She asked Anamaria with a fake sort of amusement. The tone in her voice went dark before she pressed her lips and looked up at the ceiling of the cabin they were in. "Let's see now, it was three different times," she paused pulling the boot to its furthest on her, "fifteen times each. And on how I gotten those forty-five lashes," she looked back at Anamaria who was listening to her attentively. Charlotte smirked at her, "is none of your goddamn business, aye?"

The smirk quickly dropped as Lottie scowled, putting her other boot on. Anamaria stood there for a moment watching her, before shaking her head. Since the beginning of this voyage from Tortuga the woman Anamaria met was not there, it confused the bloody hell out of her. She didn't think that she did _anything_ wrong to her. _Nothing_. She actually thought that in the _Faithful Bride,_ they both became friends. Why was she suddenly getting the cold shoulder from her new-found 'friend,' she had no idea.

Anamaria scoffed at her, shaking her head once again as she put her floppy hat back on her head. Her dark hair coming down to lower than her shoulders from under her beige colored bandana. "Why am I detecting some hostility from you, Charlie?" she asked.

Charlotte let a grin come onto her lips as she looked back at Anamaria, crossing her arms over her chest. She questioned amused, "Hostility? You detect?"

"Aye, that."

"Oh, there's no hostility at all. I wouldn't go that far to say that I'm being _hostile_." Anamaria glared at her with her jaw locking in place. Then what would she call it? She better watch what would come out of her mouth. Anamaria leaned herself to the cabin wall. As Charlotte thought for a moment, would she say that she was being hostile? Well, she hadn't said the insults on her mind... she at least thought that she was being cordial. Hmm, she guessed not then. She told Anamaria with a shrug, "I guess I am, you're right. But I ain't apologizin' for it."

"Then why are ya?" Anamaria demanded of her.

Charlotte chuckled at her, "I am not the only one who is acting hostile in here now, am I?" Anamaria growled under her breath as a scowl came on her face. Lottie's eyebrows perked at this, her grin turning crookedly as she counted on her fingers the two things that Anamaria done to her in these past hours. She started simple, "Well, firstly, do _not_ call me Charlie. My father calls me that. I don't need others to do it." She stuck out another finger. "Secondly, you could have ruined my chances to get on the good side of our lovely Captain."

Anamaria raised an eyebrow at her and that was a cue for Lottie to explain herself, "Well, if you must know what I have not mentioned to ya in the _Faithful Bride, _I have been searching for Jack Sparrow for ten years. For a way to... sort of say, redeem myself of my sins that I committed on his old crew against him."

"You _are_ her then. When we first met, didn't believe ya were. Never thought a man like Sparrow would trust someone like you again." Anamaria said to her. Charlotte seemed taken aback by what she stated to her, but didn't counter. She knew that there were several rumors that roamed about her, some she actually heard herself. "Lottie Hooke. The woman who managed to pull one over Jack Sparrow to take away his ship."

Lottie did not like that name for herself even though it held every inch of the truth. She stated to her with a shrug of her shoulders, "The one and only."

"Never heard you got off the _Pearl_. Only heard of you."

"Really? No other rumors about myself?" She asked her with her brow raised. That was interesting, in these past ten years, she had been hearing her own rumors. Some were completely false, some were amusing, and some were completely true. And _some_, she even said on her own behalf... to make her have a better reputation. Anamaria didn't answer her out loud, she answered her with a shake of her head. Charlotte chuckled lightly, before nodding, "That's interesting. Well, I'm here now, so now you know that I'm alive, well, and off that ship."

"Then why aren't you cursed with the lot of them?"

"I happen to have the strangest luck and left at the greatest time. Right when they went to get it, I took my unofficial leave. I was going to cause a mutiny, but I'd doubted that anyone will back me up with it," Lottie huffed. She remembered that brief moment of trying to get a group together, thinking who would join her in the effort of throwing Barbossa off Jack's ship. Then after she was going to go look for Jack and bring the _Pearl _back to him. But she could only think of Bootstrap when it came down to it. That was it. It would have been _two_ against a whole lot of men, strong men. They would have died if they have gone through with it.

Bootstrap though was as good as dead now anyway. She hoped what she heard about him wasn't true, he would still be alive... stuck in the sea's depths, unable to die. Poor man, he was probably deteriorating right now, she couldn't imagine. "I went in search of Captain Sparrow and only just found him this year after those ten years." Charlotte looked up at Anamaria, her eyes growing dark as she narrowed them, the grin being wiped off.

The two women stayed like that for a moment before Lottie continued, standing up, "And now is my chance to redeem myself. After all my blood, sweat, and tears in finding him, I finally have my chance." After that, Charlotte walked toward Anamaria who was standing by the door. Anamaria never let her eyes part from hers as they glared. Lottie added to her, "I had a simple thing to do in Tortuga, a very simple thing. To bring able men of my own. So... how do you think I thought when I saw you slap Jack for stealing your goddamn boat?" She raised her voice and pointed her finger in Anamaria's face.

Anamaria was an inch taller than her. And though she was an inch, she still looked down at Lottie like she was six inches shorter than she was. Lottie didn't let the glare that Anamaria had phase her. She answered her evenly, "I don't know."

Charlotte scoffed at her, "That's right you didn't know. Because you thought about yourself when I am the one who looks like a bloody fool!"

"He stole my boat! You'd act the same way!" Anamaria defended herself. Charlotte smiled briefly at her for a moment, she _would_ act the same way, which was the funny part. Her and Anamaria were alike, she hated to admit that, but it was true. She would just have to be sure that she would not admit it to _her_. That would be kindness, wouldn't it? But if Jack stole a ship or a boat from Charlotte, she wouldn't mind... she practically did the same to him.

But the smile only flickered, remembering the situation they were in, "You could have told me that to warn me or something! It would have made me look _less _foolish." Anamaria was about to say something to her before Charlotte left the room quickly, brushing past her and going up above deck. Anamaria stood at the door, registering what happened before she, herself, left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The sea was calm during the last hours of the night, so calm that Jack only needed three people on the deck. The deck of the <em>Interceptor<em> didn't require much hands, he told Charlotte. By the time she came up there, actually, he already had the hands working on the deck. The one that was a mute, Cotton—was it?—was handling the helm for Jack, which meant Jack was retiring for a few hours in the Captain's quarters. He didn't need Lottie nor Anamaria. Jack didn't understand why he felt tension between the two of them, but when he did he thought that he should separate them, making Lottie go in his cabin and Anamaria go in the only other cabin on the ship.

Charlotte's hammock was taken. Will didn't even bother to save it for her. But she knew that she couldn't deal with staying below deck with the rest of the men. She had plenty of feet jammed in her face, plenty of snores that were echoing in her ears, making her restless. Charlotte had reason to put the pistol under her pillow, just in case one of those pirates get the wrong idea with what to do with her. It happened once before, so why wouldn't it be possible if it happened again?

Lottie just shivered from that memory alone as she set up the hammock in Jack's cabin. She wasn't going to sleep in the bunk with him. Nope, she wasn't. Jack went into his cabin with a grin, taking off his jacket and walking past Lottie, not noticing what she was doing. He draped it over the chair and took the bottle of rum off the desk, uncorking it and taking a large swig out of it. He stated to Lottie after, "The good thing that came out of Tortuga was this rum. How do these Navy blokes not smuggle any bottles on here?"

"I don't know," Lottie said, putting some weight in her hand as she pressed it down the hammock, testing it to see that it was sturdy enough to hold her. It could be tightened more. Charlotte went to make the knot she made before even tighter on either side. "There's usually at least a bottle. That Morrington—."

"I think it's Norrington, love." Jack corrected her, looking around the cabin. It was every inch Navy, no wonder that Commodore made it his flagship. He would be stupid not to. The _Interceptor_ had good speed, too, he didn't doubt that they would catch up to the _Pearl_.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Aye, _Norrington _must run a tight ship."

"Aye, he must..." Jack trailed off as he saw Charlotte press her hand on the hammock more. Why was she doing that? Jack made a face to himself and looked over to his bunk, who was she setting that up for him or her? He frowned at this and immediately walked up behind her. "What're you doing? Surely, you're not planning to sleep on that thing."

Charlotte raised her brow, "I am. Why? Does that create a problem for you?"

She turned her head to see Jack standing there with his hands clasped behind his back. He had a curious glimmer in his eyes, but did not expand on it. "Why sleep on that when we have a nice, comfortable cot in here?" Charlotte looked past him to see in the corner of this cabin there was indeed a nice, comfortable cot. Lottie cocked her head toward it with a smirk on her face, but shook her head at that.

She looked back at Jack and said to him smugly, "Highly inappropriate for the first mate to sleep with the Captain." With that, Lottie turned her back on Jack and sat down on the hammock. The smirk on her face grew when she looked back at him, taking her pistol out from under her breeches, setting it aside next to her.

"Already claiming that you've won, eh?" Jack inquired to her. The confidence in her own eyes was undeniably there, which was the funny thing. Lottie shrugged, answering him before kicking her boots off and pulling her shirt out of her breeches. Jack pressed his lips together as he shifted his jaw. "Well being Captain of a ship, I can assure you that none of the crew would have a word of it."

"You're not the Captain of this ship though." Charlotte retorted, chuckling to him. Jack narrowed his eyes at her as Lottie took the small pillow on her hammock and hid her pistol under it. Jack eyed the pillow there concerned, what? She didn't trust him well enough? "This is _not_ your ship."

Jack ignored that action before, but it was hard to. He told her, "It _temporarily_ is mine though."

"Aye," Lottie could agree with him on that, "but I am a crew member and it still is inappropriate, don't you think, Captain?"

"We've done it before, love." Jack said, taking a hand of hers when she was about to lower herself down on it. The slight touch almost made Charlotte jump, but she didn't dare show her shocked expression. She looked up at him with her eyebrows knitted together confused, but she let his hand pull her back up and go onto her feet. Jack added to her, "And as the gentleman that I have always been," Charlotte didn't recall that she deserved such gentleman like behavior from him, but she nodded anyway with a small smile, "it is my civic duty to have you be comfortable on this voyage."

"I don't recall me deserving such gentleman like behavior from you." She admitted to him amused. Jack led her to the cot, with a crooked grin. "And I don't recall a pirate being gentlemanly."

"You should know me better than that then, Lottie." Jack told her with his grin flickering for a moment. "I'm a gentleman before a pirate." Charlotte gazed at him admiringly before she nodded to him with a soft smile on her face. Yes, he was always like that, she remembered that clearly now. It was a strange thing to call a pirate a good man, but Jack... it didn't really come as strange to call him that. Without any more question, she sat down on one side of the cot. She even forgot about her pistol until Jack brought it over to her. "You're needing this still?"

Charlotte eyed it puzzled and looked up at Jack who was eying down at her. She didn't even realize that she put it under the pillow in front of his face before. But Charlotte took it by the handle from him and put it on the nightstand. She admitted to him with a fake smirk, "It's a bad habit I need to break."

"How does a habit like that come about?" Jack asked her curiously, walking to the other side. Charlotte sat there for a moment, looking ahead of her distantly, but shook her head, laying down on the cot and turning on her side to face Jack from there. Jack stood there taking off his waist coat and then his shirt. Lottie breathed in sharply seeing his golden skin with the dim light of the cabin. He sat down on the cot, taking off his boots. The silence was too long for him. "Love?"

"Uh," Charlotte snapped out of it, blinking repeatedly while getting back to reality. She danced around the truth to him, "when you spend your time with men all your life," she cleared her throat, turning on her back as Jack laid next to her. "You have a habit of not trusting them to not take advantage."

"Has anyone happen to take advantage of you, Charlotte?" Jack's tone was concerned and it made Charlotte not want to look at him even more. He never usually did call her Charlotte unless it was in all seriousness or if it was to just irritate her.

"Of course not," she lied. It happened twice and some men didn't bother to help her when it happened. Jack furrowed his brow at her, he somehow figured it out that she was lying. "I would have shot them if they were too close for comfort." The pistol under her pillow always helped soothe her nightmares, she used to get them when it wasn't there, but since she had it close to her it helped provide security for her. This was the first time in four years that she wasn't going to sleep with it under her.

"Well," Jack started to her. Charlotte cast her eyes down away from the ceiling. "I am extremely flattered to hear that you trust me." His tone was far from concerned now. It just hinted massive amounts of smug instead. Lottie managed to smile over at him with her eyes narrowed.

"My pistol is still in arm's reach, Sparrow," she said to him warningly. "It may not be as close, but if you try anything that you're not supposed to be trying I can promise you that you'll be dead before you say 'Bugger.'" Jack looked at her in disbelief, knowing very well that she was jesting with him... or was she? Well, it did seem unbelievable, of that he was certain. Especially with that smile still on her face. Jack shifted on the cot to get closer to her, making Lottie shake her head no, putting a finger on his chest. "Not too close now or else it would happen to you. I promise."

"How close is _too_ close?" Jack gripped Lottie's hand within his as he moved closer to her. Charlotte didn't object to it, but her small smile was slowly falling and she breathed more slowly when she felt his chest on hers. His hand started to go into her hair and he removed her hat as well, throwing it to the side. Charlotte felt something develop in her gut as her green eyes locked with Jack's, "You look tired, love."

Charlotte was very tired from working during that storm, she didn't want to admit it though to him. Now that she really looked at Jack, he seemed tired as well. It was strange, he seemed _older, _too. They were both older, she knew that, but she had to remind herself that he was six years older than her. He wasn't the twenty-four year old Jack that was her Captain, he was the... he was the _thirty-four _year old Jack. He got so much more _handsome_ over the years that it killed her that she was there with him now. Why did Jack have her laying beside him now? They used to do this three or four other times on the _Black Pearl_, probably why some of them thought that she was actually his whore, but they never did that sort of thing.

It was only when she was upset or when he sensed that something was wrong with her. Jack used to, actually, hold her while she slept and she felt okay back then. With his absence, Lottie sometimes imagined one of those nights when she wanted to just kill everyone aboard the certain ship she was on to get by until she would jump ship at the next port. It made it _easier_ for her.

Charlotte nodded to him, shifting on her other side. She needed her sleep, she would admit that. Only because tomorrow was a different day and hopefully it would be the day that she was waiting for. She admitted to him, "A little. You look tired, too."

"Tired? Love, do you know me?"

"Storms can break even you, Jack," she said to him with a chuckle. She felt Jack's absence for a moment before he blew out the candle next to them. They weren't in complete darkness, there were two others that were still lit. But Jack ignored the two of them, laying back down next to her.

Charlotte leaned back onto him and closed her eyes as Jack looked down at her perplexed by this, but it didn't stop him from putting his hands comfortably on her hips to keep her there securely. Though Jack told her to defend himself, murmuring it into her hair, "No storm can break Captain Jack Sparrow, Lottie. I am insulted that you say that."

Lottie yawned but nodded against him, not sure of what he actually said to her. Within a few seconds, she fell right to sleep, leaving Jack to be awake on his own. He looked down at her again and waited for a moment before he removed his hands off of her, shifting a bit as he moved on his back, but not so much that he moved away from her completely. Jack's jaw locked when he realized what he was doing, what possessed him to trust _her_, he had no idea, but she did seem more trust worthy than what she was before.

He would admit that much. Jack furrowed his eyes back at her and swallowed, before shaking his head. He hated to say that he wished the most horrible death on her before, so he wouldn't _have_ to see her again. He felt sort of... he was _not _going to say guilty for it. He felt that... oh, damn you, guilty for thinking that. And he _did_ have, er, his stirrings for him before... in fact, no, he didn't have _those_ right now either. He had something close to... bigger stirrings. For _her_. They just picked up where they left off on, didn't they? Wasn't that lovely?

It took a moment's hesitation before he resumed his position before. Only this time, he wrapped his arms around her waist securely and after a several moments, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Charlotte woke up the next morning to find that there was no heat coming behind her. She ignored, rising up and stretching her back, moving her arms over her head. She looked over to where Jack was the night before to see a slight depression still there, but it seemed old and not recent. It made her want to know the time of day. But there was no light coming in, it was foggy still like it was the night before. Lottie shook her head before getting up on her two feet. She quickly got ready for the day, noticing that her vest somehow made it to this cabin as well, she put that on over her shirt. Then she put her hat on top of her head securely along with her pistol under her sash around her waist.<p>

Lottie put her scabbard over her as well before leaving the cabin. Charlotte sneaked out of the cabin though, just so that no one would see her leave the cabin, but she only saw a few men really working on the deck. The others, were standing at the railing. Lottie narrowed her eyes and was debating if she would want to see what caught their attention, she should know it already. "Dead men tell no tales," Cotton's parrot squawked. Charlotte slowly stepped away from the cabin entrance to see that they were surrounded by the shipwrecks.

She pressed her lips together, this site would always kill her still. She had been through here only once. She found a way to not go through there when she went in search of Jack. Anyway to get away from this lagoon. It made her heart dread. Lottie found herself walking over to the railing though, right by Gibbs and Will. "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs stated once she joined them.

Charlotte shook her head, tilting her head up, "If these men were honest then they wouldn't have to be claimed by this passage." Gibbs hadn't heard her, but Will did. Will looked over at her with his eyebrow raised seeing a distant look on the woman's face that showed that she was deep in thought.

Then his eyes caught the sight of Jack at the helm, looking down at his compass. Cotton was peering over his shoulder and in a flash, Jack snapped his compass shut and put it in his pocket before his course would change. Why was Jack depending on that compass so much? Why did a compass that didn't point North so depended on? It was broken. "How is it Jack came by that compass?" Will asked out loud.

Charlotte looked over at Will to see that his eyes were on her. She answered with a shrug, she didn't know herself, but she knew that he had that compass since he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_. Charlotte couldn't stand there any longer, but there was more activity on deck than there was before so Charlotte tried to busy herself with going to the rigging on the other side. There wasn't much wreckage on that side. She went to go tighten it when she saw Joseph there as well, looking out at the fog in wonder.

"The cursed island is real then?" Joseph said to Lottie, Charlotte looked up at him to see his distant gaze. She raised her eyebrow, "Isla de Muerta, I only heard of it from rumor, and this lagoon... from rumor, too."

Lottie nodded to him, frowning, "Aye, it's not rumor, all very real." Charlotte kept her head down when she did her work in the period of silence between them. When she was finished, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her back against the railing, watching Will talking to Gibbs intently. Will was taking several glances at Jack as well and when Will imitated Jack's hand motions when he sometimes talked, Lottie didn't need to second guess herself when she figured that they were still talking about Jack.

Gibbs had taken Will to the barrels to sit him down while she was only hoping that they weren't talking about what Jack and her did not _want_ them to talk about. "You look familiar." Joseph said to Charlotte skeptically. He had thought this since the night at the tavern. Charlotte shifted her gaze on him, furrowing her brow. That was strange because she hadn't seen him before. Joseph added to her, "I just can't place you where I've seen you before."

Lottie chuckled at him, shaking her head, "I can't say the same. I don't think we ever met before."

"No, it's not that we have exactly_ met_. I mean... I've seen you _around_, if anything." Lottie tilted her head curiously, tracing back to a time where she had seen the man's face. She narrowed her eyes at him, maybe she sailed with him before. It seemed that now that she really did have a good look at him apart from the time when she talked to him in the _Faithful Bride, _he did look somewhat familiar.

She then realized who this man was, her eyes widening slightly, she knew the exact ship that he was on with her, that was around... that was around three years ago.

Joseph Fletcher looked different from what he did look like back then. He was twenty-seven when Lottie saw him on_ that_ horrible ship the two of them were on. She couldn't even name it now. It would giver her chills just naming it. Captain Barnaby Pierce. That name just gave her shivers all over, she didn't know what she was going to get herself into when boarding that ship under Charles. It didn't foreshadow anything. She was on that ship only two years, it was hell for her. She still didn't know how she survived it, but she knew that Captain Pierce made it hell when he found that she was hiding the fact that she was a woman after a year.

Joseph was a trusted man on that ship. He wasn't the first mate though until the Captain promoted him her second year there. However, he didn't acknowledge her and when he did, he knew her as Charles Flemming, the man who frequently gotten gripes, for she always used to clear her throat around him to make her voice go deeper.

Charlotte's eyes turned to their normal size, Joseph didn't seem to notice them widening with realization before. She didn't need to tell him that she knew exactly where he was from. She shook her head after her long period of thought, lying to him, "Nope, don't believe I've seen you before. I'm sorry."

And with that, Charlotte turned her back on him and walked to the helm where Jack was rushing down it to fetch Will. Meanwhile, Will was having a conversation with Gibbs. Will took a glance at Jack and Lottie who were talking in hush tones to each other, it seemed urgent. Will took this time to ask Gibbs, "What is it with Lottie and Jack? They seem close."

"Close?" Gibbs questioned, he took a look himself at the pair, shaking his head. They were close, but not anymore, he thought anyway. Gibbs looked back at Will, "They were before, but not close anymore, I reckon. Charlotte Hooke was apart of the mutiny against Jack, earning first mate from Barbossa, letting them leave Jack on the island to die." Will parted his mouth in disbelief and shifted his gaze to see Lottie looking out at the bow of the ship, her face twisted with disgust and recognition. "Three days on the _Pearl _though, made 'er guilty," Will looked back at Gibbs, with questions swarming his head now.

"Like I said before Jack and her were _really _close, she felt guilty for what she had done to him. She left Barbossa and the lot of them on the island, stealing all that she can and went on in search for Jack. But when the lass got to the island they left him on, he wasn't there. So, since then, she had been searching all over the Caribbean for him."

"And Jack trusts her still? After the mutiny?"

"Jack thinks she's changed," Gibbs stated to the young lad next to him. He took out his flask again, taking a longer swig out of it before continuing to Will. "And if ye ask me, I think so, too. The lass seems to have a different view now than what I heard she had before. But trusts her? I highly doubt it, it would take a lot for a woman like 'er to be trusted again by him." Will nodded his head understanding this, he knew that to be true. He remembered the night of when he met her, how she said that she did something to Jack that was unforgivable. Now... he could see what that thing was.

Gibbs still didn't mention though how Jack gotten off the island. Will raised his question to Gibbs, "How did Jack get off the island?"

Gibbs grew a smile on his face because of the mentioning of it. Now he could really get to the tale where Jack Sparrow made himself the start of a legend. "Well, I'll tell ya," he started, leaning in to Will, Will leaned in closely to hear this. "He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till a manner of sea turtles came and acclimated in his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." There was a pause of silence as Will looked at Gibbs perplexed by this. Sea turtles? Was that even possible?

Will shook his head mentally, why would anyone believe such a tale? He asked Gibbs, "He roped himself a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Will countered to him with his brow furrowed skeptically. Gibbs seemed stumped by this, frowning. He pointed his finger up in the air and made it like he was going to say something. But soon Will jumped when he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder.

Charlotte told him, leaning down, "Human hair."

"From my back." Jack added, standing in front of both Will and Gibbs, who looked up at him. Gibbs looked back at Will, grinning at him with a look meant to say 'See' but Will still wasn't convinced. Charlotte chuckled at him, straightening her back, but nevertheless she frowned when she realized what she was going to walk into when going with Jack and Will. Jack barked his order, "Let go of the anchor!" The order echoed around them and Charlotte looked over at the longboat they were going to go on. "Miss Hooke, Mr. Turner, and I are to go ashore."

Charlotte stood there for a moment before she slowly followed Jack with Will behind her. Gibbs quickly caught up to Jack, "Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Jack stopped where he stood as Gibbs looked at him with a frown. Jack didn't plan if the worst was to happen. Charlotte stopped short behind them.

Jack thought for a long moment, but there was just one thing that he came to. Lottie wouldn't be happy to hear of it. He looked to Gibbs and stated to him, "Keep to the code." Charlotte didn't like that bloody code that he was talking about. She parted her mouth and felt something choking her, she didn't want to be left behind or as a matter of fact, leave _Jack_ behind if it came down to it.

She felt her body froze as Gibbs nodded to him grimly, "Aye, the code." Although he nodded grimly, Gibbs didn't doubt that Jack would be back safe and sound. Jack took a final look behind his shoulder to see that she was still there, and she was, narrowing her eyes at Jack. Jack didn't say anything to her, only fixed the cuffs of his jacket before swaggering over to the longboat that was being lowered. Gibbs looked to Lottie, who looked to where she thought through the fog was where the mouth of the cave, her worries heightening. "Jack is lettin' ye go?" Gibbs asked her.

"Aye," Lottie said with a nod distantly. "He was hesitant, but he knew that I had to."

"They've been hunting you down, Lottie. They weren't only hunting down the medallions." Gibbs told her. Though what Lottie did was something immoral and against the code in his books, he could see that she was trying hard to redeem herself. Him and her gotten to be friends since around five years ago, though their first meeting was less than friendly, with Gibbs' background knowledge of her.

Charlotte retorted to him, she appreciated his concern, but nevertheless it somewhat bothered her, "Well maybe it is time for the bastard to see his old first mate. He was looking for me all these years, but didn't make really an effort for me to be brought back to him."

"They wanted you dead for being a 'coward', even having others searchin' for ye to bring you to 'em."

Lottie scoffed, revealing a slight smirk, "All pirates are cowardly, they are just mad that I'm not like them... cursed."

"Wouldn't that make ye mad though? A member of your crew jumping ship conveniently when the rest of the lot got cursed? Lottie, you're entering a bad boundary between you and them."

Lottie chuckled lightly, but she knew that and she knew that it wasn't really light news. She actually never have given it thought that she was wanted dead by them. Not even for a moment, until Jack told her what he heard over the years now. "I have to face them sometime, so why not now? It's just something that I have to do, I haven't been through what I been through for nothing. And... if worse comes to worse, I really have nothing to lose." With that, Lottie left Gibbs there with an understanding look stroking his eyes, but he heaved a sigh as Will walked past him to meet Lottie and Jack.

He was clearly confused by what Jack meant by 'Keep to the code' and he showed it on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! How do you think this meeting with Barbossa and his former first mate would go down? ;) Oh! And what do you think happened aboard Captain Pierce's ship that made it hell for our Lottie? I'll try to update soon!_


	11. Her Death Wish

_**A/N: **I am so sorry for this long wait for this chapter! I was very busy these past couple of months and I had a major case of writer's block as well. Both are not very good combinations and I feel horrible for not updating sooner. But I want to thank you all for all your continued support and last chapter was actually the most reviews I've ever received, so really, thank you. It means so much that you guys are enjoying this story. And you will never have to wait this long for an update... ever again, trust me, I feel horrible for not updating._

_And on that note, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

_P.S. I did change my penname from T.D. Guzman to theRoseandthePearl, so if that causes confusion, I am deeply sorry for that too. I thought the old one was too professional lol._

_**Thank you to: nlech16, Valerie Michaelis, JoJo1812, Why Fireflies Flash, Stephanie Sparrow, lichtscheinen, MischievousAngel0923, Zillah for your lovely reviews!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Stephanie Sparrow: **Thank you so much! I am so sorry that you had to wait this long for this chapter. Hmmm you are going to have to wait and see... but hopefully not for too long ;). Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_**Lichscheinen: **Thank you so much! That means a lot to hear and I'm so happy to hear that you are interested in the story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and sorry about the long wait!_

_**Zillah: **Thank you! That's so good to hear since I'm always worried usually that Lottie is like that sometimes, you know? Lol, yes you will find out what happened during her search for Jack in like tidbits of information along the story. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)_

_**Now on with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: Her Death Wish<strong>_

The _Black Pearl _was moored at the mouth of the cave. This was the closest Jack had seen it in years, and the ghastly presence the ship brought didn't dare put a stop to Jack's thinking that it was beautiful. He pulled out his spyglass and narrowed his eye into it, skimming it for any sign of his old crew or Barbossa on it. But, to much of his dismay, there was no one on the ship that he could see. Jack frowned as he felt Lottie's worried gaze on him, they were late, but not too late. He took his spyglass away from his eye and Lottie gripped the oars that she had, ready to row. Jack stated to the two of them, "It's begun."

Charlotte shook her head, eying Will between them for a moment before she nodded. Jack gestured for her to row in the direction behind him toward the mouth of the cave. Will kept his eyes straying on the _Black Pearl_ as they rowed, what had begun? What was Jack referring to? Will decided to ask them both, "What's begun? Why can't we go on that ship where Elizabeth is?"

"Because she won't be there, Will," Lottie answered him with her lips pressed in a fine line. Jack peered over his shoulder to give her a warning look, but Charlotte added on, "You are not dealing with your regular, everyday pirates, Will. These pirates are cursed."

Will's eyes widened hearing this, his eyebrow immediately going up at hearing this. _Cursed_. What did she mean by _cursed_? Will turned his head immediately to Jack, his eyes narrowing accusingly. How many other things did Jack _fail_ to mention to him? His trust in Jack decreased after hearing this. Jack heaved a large sigh and nodded, although he made a mental note to kill Charlotte after this. He said to Will, "They cannot die. Therefore they are incapable _of_ dying right now. They believe that your dolly belle, whats-her-face—,"

"Elizabeth," Will cut in, his voice rigid.

"Aye, her, they believe she to be the blood they need."

"And you knew this?" Will asked him angrily, his hand tightening on the torch he held. Charlotte shushed him and motioned toward the mouth of the cave they were soon going to enter. She didn't want his voice to echo if it was possible. Will lowered his voice and turned to her, "And you knew too."

"Aye, we both knew." Lottie stated to him.

"So, why didn't either of you mention this to _me_?" Will asked her. He knew Jack wasn't going to tell him, but he knew Lottie would. Charlotte rolled her eyes, his persistence to save the woman he loved was enough to tell her that he wouldn't even cared.

Lottie retorted to him, "Would it even matter, Will? We didn't tell you because we thought that it wouldn't even _matter._ I'm sure a simple curse wouldn't stop you." The curse was far from simple. But Charlotte couldn't say that to him. Will then didn't ask anymore questions to her, he only hung his head for a moment realizing that she was right. Jack eyed her from behind his shoulder, giving her a glare for telling him about it. But Jack was given a knowing look from her, and he realized that there would be only a few moments where Will would have truly found out about this.

He was bound to find out anyway. She was only doing it so he wouldn't be surprised. But Will had the gears in his head already working out what he already knew about these two and Barbossa. Both Lottie and Jack hardly noticed this. He asked curiously after, "And what is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"A horrible thing," Lottie mumbled to herself.

Jack pretended that he didn't hear that, and thankfully his back was to her so she couldn't see him roll his eyes at her. He took the liberty in answering this question, "The Pirate's Code." Just the name of it sent shivers up and down Charlotte's back. She hated it, but she was trying to start following it again for the sake of things. She only broke it once in her life and it was because of the mutiny, but that was it. Jack continued on, "One who falls behind, is left behind."

Will huffed at that, his eyes roamed around the cave. He said, "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" He looked over at Charlotte for a moment, causing her eyebrow to raise when she caught his eyes wandering over to her. Why was he looking at her like that? Charlotte parted her mouth, but Will quickly adverted his eyes on other things around the cave.

Jack started to him, "For having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." Charlotte smirked at Will with a small nod, but Will hardly noticed. His face twisted at that statement though. Jack explained to him, he could almost picture the look on Will's face just by his small comment. "You sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship and a fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." Jack trailed off as he noticed the gold laying on the bottom of the cove's floor, he also noticed another reflection looking down at it as well. He smirked to himself as his rowing subsided. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Will was startled by that and looked over at him in disbelief. He was _not_. Charlotte looked at him amused before she stopped rowing herself, the shore of the cove was coming up. "That's not true!" He whispered loudly to Jack as Lottie gestured for him to get out. Charlotte jumped out of the longboat and while Jack had gotten out himself, her and Will pulled up in the shore. Will gripped the oar tightly for a moment as if he was going to hit Jack with it, before he dropped in the boat. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at that before she followed Jack up on a rock hill. She ignored the shimmers of gold that were coming her way as she passed. When she climbed up next to Jack, she made sure to be careful to not step in the wrong spot. She took in a sharp breath when she saw everyone from the _Black Pearl_ crowded around the mound of gold in the center. They were all cheering on Barbossa who was on top of it, holding a girl by her arms next to him. He looked the same, Barbossa. Although he looked more weathered from sailing, he still looked the _same_. However, he gave Charlotte more chills when looking at him than what she had before.

The girl next to him was tall with blonde hair. She wore a maroon dress that didn't fit her figure at all and she kept her chin up as she eyed the pirates around her nervously. The medallion dangled from her neck. Charlotte knew immediately who this was just by the brief description. This was Elizabeth Swann. Now Charlotte saw why Turner was so taken by her. Jack shared in this sight too, and once Will came closer to them, Jack looked over his shoulder and told him, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."

Charlotte picked up her head and peered over at him as Will climbed up this hill of rock. Jack didn't look at her as he turned his head forward. Will's eyes were locked on the the girl in Barbossa's hold. He breathed in her name, "Elizabeth."

"Gentlemen!" Hardly were they gentlemen. Charlotte looked over to narrow her eyes at Barbossa, her grip on the rocks tightened, his _voice_ never changed either. The crew settled down a bit, he still had that trait also, to call the attention of the room to him. He continued, "The time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end. For ten years we've been tested and tried," Barbossa pointed his knife at all his men, gesturing to each and every one of them, "and proved his mettle a hundred times over," 'ayes' and 'yeahs' were bouncing around at that, "and a hundred times again!" His crew showed their agreement loudly at that.

"Suffered, I have!" Ragetti stated. Charlotte's eyes skimmed over each of them to find the man with the wooden eye. She remembered him far too clearly. She almost cringed thinking about the man's blooming wooden eye. The sound of it squeezing in his empty socket always would give her the chills.

"Punished we were!" Barbossa added on afterward. Lottie looked back at him and her lips twitched a little. "The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes." Lottie almost growled in her throat at the sound of that. Disproportionate? They got what they deserved. "Here it is!" He kicked open the lid to the chest and Lottie found herself widening her eyes once the gold shimmers from those coins reached her eyes. She gulped. Aztec gold. Barbossa's dirty hand skimmed over every piece and said, "The cursed treasure of Aztec himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned... save for this!"

He grabbed the chain around Elizabeth's neck and pulled it forward just so that she had her head hanging over the chest. Elizabeth gasped and this caused Will to stand up immediately, "Jack!"

"No!" Lottie pulled his arm down immediately and a pile of coins slipped off the rock once his hand landed on it. The jerk of his arm forced him back down to not be seen behind this rock.

"Not yet. We wait until the opportune moment." Jack warned him quietly. He looked to Lottie and nodded to her, she knew what that would mean. Her and Jack were going to have to make their appearance sometime right now. The two both stood up while Barbossa and the crew continued on with their ritual, and then made their way to leave Will behind that rock. Lottie followed almost every step Jack had made.

"And when's that?" Will whispered harshly to them, following Lottie and Jack. "When it's of greatest profit to _you_?" Lottie and Jack stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at each other carefully, Lottie picking up the brim of her hat a little to narrow her eyes at him confused. Did he know? Jack was narrowing his eyes accusingly toward her and immediately, Lottie found herself shaking her head no to him. Jack took an annoyed breath before he turned on his heel. Lottie just stayed by the wall. She was the one that said Jack's plan would backfire on him. Therefore she wasn't going to get involved.

Jack said walking over to him with his hands out, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Charlotte had the sudden to throw a yes to him, but didn't. If Charlotte was Will right now, she wouldn't trust a word he was saying. "Do us a favor—I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." And with that, Jack turned on his heel and went ahead of Lottie. Charlotte opened her mouth for a moment and turned her head to look at Will with a frown.

Then she followed Jack, knowing that was what she should do. But he held out a hand to her to stop her before she reached him. "You," he started to her, "Stay _with_ him."

"What?"

"You heard me, love," Jack said, turning his head with an annoyed look in his eye. "Stay with him and make sure that he won't do anything he would bloody regret." Charlotte stared at him in disbelief. She wasn't... she wasn't going to be this kid's nanny for right now! Did he have any idea with who he was talking to? Jack only had to tilt his head toward her and perk his eyebrows only for her to grumble under her breath and walk back in the general direction toward Will. But, something was strange.

Will was no longer there. "Will?" She asked. How... he was there not even a few seconds ago. She reluctantly walked over to where he was, but she turned her head sharply when she heard a loud _clunk_ against something. Her eyes widened when she saw Will with an oar in his hand. "Are you insane?" Lottie whispered harshly to him as she quickly went over to him. Will didn't expect her to notice him doing this.

The young man gripped his oar and took a swing at Lottie to knock her out along with Jack, but little did he know that Lottie was almost expecting that. "I wouldn't be doing that," she told him warningly, catching the oar before it could hit her. With all her strength, Lottie took the oar in both her hands before throwing it to the ground.

"I'm not going to be your leverage," he said to her determined. "I know everything about Jack being the Captain of the _Pearl_ and about you and the mutiny. You two were going to use—."

"He was. I wasn't." Charlotte replied to him coldly. Will faltered back a little, but that still didn't matter. She went along with it. "He knew exactly what he was doing and you could have bloody well have gotten Elizabeth by now if you weren't so bloody stupid in getting him knocked out." Charlotte couldn't even look at him right right now. She went on her knees and hung her head over Jack's body. She shook her head, and she still felt the whelp's presence around her as she grazed her hand on his face, feeling his stubble underneath her fingers. He was out cold.

"Will he be okay?" Will actually asked to her. Charlotte picked up her head and shrugged.

"He took harder hits, not to worry..." she said to him. There was a cheer amongst the pirates and both of their heads turned to see what was going on. Charlotte looked back at Will and slowly said to him calmly, "Just... get Elizabeth. Might as well, since you couldn't wait before, right?" She faked a smirk to him. "I'll take care of this one." Will slowly backed away from her with a reluctant nod to her and then he went off to get Elizabeth.

Charlotte took her attention to Jack beneath her. She shook her head. "Goddamn whelp," she muttered. "I'm going to be blamed for this stupid boy's actions too."

She pursed her lips and sighed to herself. How was she going to wake him up before—? Charlotte's head snapped once she heard a gunshot. Her eyes widen once she saw Barbossa holding a smoking pistol in his hand. "You're not dead."

"No... he shot me!"

"The curse is still upon us!" Charlotte's eyes widened even more if it was possible, they practically felt that they were going to bulge out. She looked down to Jack and started to shake him awake.

"Jack, Jack, wake up!" She whispered loudly to him, lightly slapping his cheek. She heard a loud slap come from the mound of treasure with pieces of it falling off that mound. Charlotte was tempted to look behind her shoulder to what had happened, but she couldn't. She didn't want to. "Jack." She said through her teeth, slapping him still on the face, only this time they were a little harder. Charlotte wasn't getting any response.

She looked up briefly and caught a glimpse of Will helping Elizabeth into the water. She had to give it to him. The boy had a lot of nerve. She saw Barbossa's crew start to yell at Barbossa and she watched Barbossa threatening them with a knife. Charlotte felt herself stiffen, she wondered when they were going to notice her missing from their midst. That was when she heard a groan. Charlotte's eyes widened and she looked down at Jack who was slowly sitting up from where he was. He looked partly dazed when he looked around, his head reeling as he was looking.

"Jack!" Charlotte said to him, immediately taking his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek before hugging him close to her. Jack's eyes briefly looked down at this, not sure of what to do. Charlotte parted away from him, a grin was beginning to show on her face. "You're okay."

Jack pointed at her, but his finger was going back and forth as the image of her had split into two, "Why... why are they two of you? Stay still."

"What?"

"Stop your bloody moving, Lottie."

"I'm not moving a damn—."

"The medallion!" Both Lottie and Jack seemed to have turned their heads to hear Barbossa yell out. The grin off of Lottie's face had fallen when Barbossa continued, "She's taken it! Get after her, you feckless ingrates!" Charlotte immediately scrambled up to her feet and offered Jack a hand who had taken an oar in his other before he gave it to Lottie so she could pull him up. Only, when he had gotten up to his feet, his balance was off. Way off. So off, that his body almost fell into Charlotte's before he gripped her shoulder, letting go of her hand.

Charlotte looked to Jack as the crew of the _Black Pearl_ were beginning to search for Elizabeth. "We're going to have to go before we're spotted."

Jack nodded to her, "I couldn't agree with you more." And with that, Jack gripped her elbow to actually lead her away from the madness around the mound. The crew were spreading out all over, searching for clues to find Elizabeth 'Turner.' Both Charlotte and Jack were moving awfully slow to get out of there, Jack using the oar to keep his balance. In fact, Charlotte was getting more and more annoyed with this.

Whatever came through her mind right now, she would never know. But what she did was naïve, she would soon figure out. His grip on her elbow was loose enough.

She looked around herself before she actually took her elbow back and went her own way. In a more quickened pace, she found herself going in a new direction away from the pirates and from Jack. "The oars have gone missing!" She heard a familiar voice. Charlotte ran behind a large rock that was in front of the glimmering water that led to the cove. She pressed her back against it, the voice seemed too close for her to move any further from that spot. "Find them!"

Stupid. _Why_ did she do this again?

Charlotte peered around the rock she was behind to see the man that she would never want to see in her lifetime ever again. Bo'sun. That man on the _Black Pearl_, apart from a few others, this man she knew far too well. No doubt that he was first mate now, back then, after they got rid of Jack, Bo'sun had it in for her. He was then always after her spot on the ship as being Barbossa's right hand man. Bo'sun looked over her way as if he knew that she was watching him, Lottie quickly moved her head. So fast that her hat almost fell off.

She pulled down on the brim of it, hoping it would shield her green eyes as she stood there frozen as a statue. But she didn't at all catch a hint of his footsteps as he walked to the other side of the rock. Charlotte only heard him breathe.

She looked from underneath the brim of her hat to see Bo'sun standing right _there_. Not necessarily looking straight at her though, more like the other way as the group of pirates gathered around something... or maybe _someone_. Bo'sun walked closer to there, almost letting Lottie have her sigh of relief, but that quickly turned into a gasp.

A sharp tug on her blonde hair made her head go backward, "Miss Eliza—!" The man that gripped her head growled to her, but was cut off immediately when Charlotte's hat fell off her head, revealing her face to the man that she _really_ didn't want to see any less than Bo'sun. A crooked grin appeared on the man's face, he found something better than Elizabeth. Charlotte was staring up into the blue eyes of an evil man. "Well, if it isn't me first mate?" He pulled on the bunch of hair in his hand harder, causing Charlotte to yelp from it, her hand holding the top of her head.

The pain came, just as fast as it left though. Captain Hector Barbossa had let go of the bunch of hair in his hand and Charlotte picked up her head to look at the menace before her. That was right, she looked at him like a menace. "Captain," she addressed him mockingly with a bow of her head. "Missed me, did ya?" She asked him, picking her head up. Barbossa only narrowed his eyes at her. "Heard you've been looking for me?"

The next thing that happened, happened too fast for her to even remember afterward. Barbossa brought back his hand quickly and just like he had done with that whore by the chest of Aztec Gold, he hit Charlotte hard against her cheek with the back of his hand. Charlotte tumbled downward as the force of his hand brought her to the cave's floor. Her hand immediately went to nurse that cheek as she landed roughly. "Bo'sun!" Barbossa barked to the man that she was dreading to see before as well.

Bo'sun came almost immediately to his Captain, but his eyes landed on Charlotte who was on the cave's floor. Blood from one of the rings on Barbossa's hand, dribbled down from her cheek bone. She touched it in disbelief as she felt a strong hand on the top of her shoulder and she was brought to her feet. "Sparrow's here, too," Bo'sun told him in almost a growl. Charlotte grimaced as his harsh breath hit her ear. Barbossa's seemed to perk at this.

He chortled in disbelief for a moment before he looked to Charlotte who was avoiding his gaze. "The two found each other then, eh?" Charlotte felt his gaze on top of her, burning a hole in the side of her head before she would look right at him. She wasn't going to... she didn't think it was going to work... she wasn't going to let it. But she almost jumped when she heard his voice boom in front of her, "Bring 'im!" He shouted, briefly taking his eyes off of her. Then he moved them to Bo'sun, "Let 'er watch." Charlotte's eyes went wide and she looked up at Barbossa alarmingly as Bo'sun let out a cruel laugh next to her.

"No," Charlotte mumbled as she felt herself being pulled back as Barbossa only tilted his head back at her. Watch what? Charlotte could only imagine. "Let me go!" She told Bo'sun harshly as she struggled against his tight hold on her. Bo'sun only tightened his hands on her. "I said, let me go!" Charlotte tried tearing herself away from him but in a flash she felt a a cold metal pressed against her throat. Charlotte stopped immediately and kept her head back as far as she could.

Barbossa smirked from afar, "I wouldn't be doing that, Lottie," started he as he took several steps toward her. Charlotte visibly gulped. "Not unless ye wanna die faster." Charlotte pressed her lips together and locked her jaw to the side as she let slow breaths go out and into her nose.

* * *

><p>"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked to Jack as Jack stood in the center of the cave, standing there with both of his hands atop on a lone oar with a crooked grin on his face. How, he asked? Jack sent a careful look to Lottie however before he would answer him. She was on the sidelines with her head tilted up and a knife pressed against her throat, her chest heaving up and down as she took hurried breaths, her eyes peering down at Jack worriedly. She had no reason to worry about Jack, for he was under the code of parley... Jack thought that he should really worry about her... or she about herself.<p>

But after that quick glance at her, Jack answered Barbossa, trying to keep the grin still on his face as he practically spat the answer at him. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Charlotte practically rolled her eyes, already knowing what was coming next. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

It was simultaneous when _both_ Charlotte and Barbossa scoffed at that. And neither of them took notice of the other. However Bo'sun, hearing that, pressed the knife harder against her. Charlotte whimpered and she heard Bo'sun tell her warningly, "You, be silent." Charlotte only locked her jaw and narrowed her eyes over to him in a glare.

Barbossa carried on to Jack, walking toward him and having almost the same tone Jack had before, "Ah, well I won't be making that mistake _again_." Barbossa then turned around with his arms spread apart, mockingly. Charlotte knew that look all too well even when the last she saw him was ten years ago. "Gents, we all remember _Captain_ Jack Sparrow... and his _whore_." Charlotte had to look away as the men on the crew started to laugh crudely at that. Jack merely only furrowed his brow, almost forgetting who exactly was that. But then he remembered Lottie mentioning something along the lines of that to him. "Kill 'im." Barbossa said.

Charlotte's widened and she brought her hands up to pry Bo'sun's arm off of her as the rest of the crew points their pistols and swords at Jack. "No!" She said, but Bo'sun was sure to sneak an arm under hers and lock her in place. The knife was held closer to her throat as well and that was enough to have her stop.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked to Barbossa calmly and gave a quick glance to Charlotte who narrowed her eyes at him almost confused. Barbossa froze where he stood... how did he know about the girl? Then the realization showed on Barbossa's face as he turned on his heel to face him.

Barbossa ordered quickly, "Hold your fire!" There were several groans heard around them and Charlotte noticed the look Pintel gave Ragetti as he roughly put the safety back on his pistol and hid it under his belt. "You know whose blood we need," he accused to him, only making Jack's grin grow on his face.

He nodded his head toward Lottie and asked, "Lottie, love, do we know whose blood _they_ need?"

Barbossa's eyes fell on her along with many other members of his crew. Bo'sun loosened the knife against her throat only for her to answer that. Charlotte briefly glared over at him before she smirked weakly at Barbossa, "Aye, we do know whose blood _you_ need." Barbossa looked at her for a long moment with narrowed eyes and then turned his gaze toward Jack. He briefly looked between them before looking at Bo'sun.

"Bring 'er here." Bo'sun moved the knife briefly away from her and pushed her roughly forward. Charlotte actually let him move her forward, her head hanging a little and not daring to look Barbossa in the eye who was glaring at her. When she was in front of Barbossa, Bosun moved the knife back on her throat and forced Charlotte to look up at Barbossa by pulling her head back. She yelped and closed her eyes for a moment as the pain came suddenly just as before. Barbossa smacked her hat off of her head as well and it fell onto the cave ground next to her.

Charlotte opened her eyes and pulled her lips back almost in a snarl as Barbossa stared at her emotionless. It was a cold five minutes before either of them, or anyone else, said a word and Jack was starting to feel uncomfortable watching this. Barbossa started to her, "The name... _Lottie_," the name didn't sound as nice as it usually sounded when it left other people's mouths. Charlotte would rather be called Charlie right now.

"Why..." Charlotte trailed off once she felt Bo'sun tug on her hair harder from behind, practically pulling it out of her head. Why must have been what he didn't want to hear. Charlotte then shook her head no at him reluctantly and faked a smirk at him, "What makes ya think that I'll tell you, mate?"

"Peas in a pod," Barbossa stated to her simply, "Or have ye forgotten that, Miss Hooke?"

"She ain't going to tell you, mate," Jack intruded in, his grin momentarily falling as he glanced at her concerned. Then he quickly looked back at Barbossa. "She won't tell you a word... and neither will I."

"Ah, well in that case," Barbossa looked over at Bo'sun and was about to nod at him for the order that he knew and wanted to do already. "Kill the we—."

"I'll consider telling you, if you keep her alive and exchange something _to_ me." Jack quickly added in and the breath that Charlotte was holding was finally let out when Barbossa turned his head toward Jack again. He kept his hand held out to hold the order he had. "If not..." Jack made a quick motion toward his mouth that Charlotte caught on quickly to. Barbossa only looked at him puzzled, not getting what was meant by the gesture at all. "No word is coming out of me mouth, Hector."

The corner of Barbossa's lip twitched into a scowl and with a roll of his eyes, he gritted his teeth and looked over at Bo'sun. The scowl only grew wider when he looked at Charlotte, but she only narrowed her eyes at him, not really phased by it at all. Barbossa had a thought about killing Sparrow and breaking Charlotte that way to tell him pass by briefly, but knowing what he remembered of Charlotte Hooke was that it was safe to assume that she wouldn't tell him at all. But the thought left him as quick as it came to him and he found himself actually ordering them aboard _his_ ship.

When the order was barked, the crew moved quickly to comply and Bo'sun regrettably let the knife on Charlotte fall and let go the bunches of hair he had of hers in his hand. Charlotte doubled over and took in a deep breath, her hand going to her throat feeling an indent there from the cold metal he pressed hard against it. Jack used the oar he had as a cane and came to her, bending down and picking up the hat Barbossa smacked off of her head before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I hope the chapter lived to your expectations with how the meeting with Charlotte and Barbossa went! Lol, I had to change it several times because I didn't think the other ideas would have worked. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update really soon! Definitely faster than the last update! :)_

_Thank you for reading!_


	12. Dealings with the Devil

_**A/N: **Okay, I really don't have an excuse for this really late update. In fact, I don't think any excuse would be accepted, other than life got in the way, my classes like homework, and of course, I had the worst writer's block. I'm really sorry for the late chapter. But I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I got about ten and it was amazing to read what you all thought. I hope you haven't given up on this story ever being updated, and if you have, I don't blame you lol. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_**Thank you to JoJo1812, Why Fireflies Flash, Upisdowngirl, ShawneeSavage, ZabuzasGirl, XantheXV, Guest, BriannaMermaid, and .Singer for reviewing!**_

_**Review Reply:**_

_**Guest: **Thank you so much! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Dealing with the Devil<strong>_

Charlotte and Jack didn't speak a word to each other as they were being rowed to the _Black Pearl_. Jack had his eyes trained on Charlotte though, who could feel them as she stared forward blankly. She had no idea what to say to him, nor did he to her. When they finally came to the ship after what seemed to them a whole day, Pintel and Ragetti roughly shoved them into the Captain's cabin. They threw a dirty look toward Charlotte before they turned to Jack, with an equally dirty look in their eyes. But when they were about to close the doors, Pintel laughed at Charlotte, "Ain't surprised at all, poppet."

Lottie narrowed her eyes at them confused with a scowl starting to develop, but she didn't say a word as they closed the doors with them inside. The silence between both Lottie and Jack continued for a little longer as Jack looked around his cabin with a look of disgust forming on his face. He went over to the basket of fruit in the middle of the table, taking out a green apple in disbelief and turning it back and forth, "Not only does this cabin smell like _him_," Lottie looked up at him with the scowl still on her face, but it did soften a bit hearing his voice. Jack looked up at her and threw the green apple for her to catch. She caught it with ease as he continued, "he also made this cabin look like his."

Charlotte didn't make a reply, she only took a bite of the green apple before Jack walked around the table back to where she was. "You okay, love?" He asked her, his hand going to where the small cut on her cheek was. Charlotte nodded but winced away from his touch.

"Just a scratch," she admitted to him. It was a little more than a scratch but compared to other things she had worse. Biting her lip, Charlotte offered him a slight smile. But his touch quickly disappeared when they heard the doors open behind them. Charlotte almost jumped at the sound as Jack plopped down casually in the seat before the cabin doors, Barbossa strutted in like this cabin had always been in his possession.

Charlotte quickly went around the table and sat in the other open seat that wasn't at the head. Barbossa eyed her narrowly before he walked fully in. The intensity of his glare forced Charlotte to take in a deep breath and lower the brim of her hat awkwardly as she crossed her legs. "Allow me the humor to listen to your terms," he stated, walking in and sitting at the other side of the table across from Jack. Barbossa gave him a cold, humorless stare though as he leaned back in his chair and put his leg on top of the other.

Jack propped his feet on the table in response to that. This was _his_ table before and he would do however he pleases after all. "Simple," he started to Barbossa, a smug grin on his face, "I have something you want more than anything. The way to free you from the curse of the treasure. And you have something that _I_ want—more than anything."

Charlotte thought that the two were pass this. "What _we_ want more than anything." She corrected, earning a glare from Jack which she ignored. She turned her head to Barbossa who only looked between them with his eyes narrowing. He didn't need long to think of the answer. The answer was quite obvious as well. Barbossa tore his gaze from her and though she tried ignoring his as well she felt as though she wanted to regurgitate what was in her stomach just from it... which wasn't really much at all.

"The _Pearl_?" Barbossa asked him, a disbelieving grin showing on his face as he stared down at Jack. Jack nodded his head right back at him with his own grin growing wider, pulling the basket of fruit toward him so he could pick the topmost green apple that was shining toward him. Barbossa laughed immediately at that. "Oh, that's fine. And just how do you think that is going to work?"

"You give me the _Pearl _and I'll tell you who you need," Jack answered. Charlotte actually chuckled to herself and crossed her arms over her chest. A smirk was undeniably making its way on her face. But soon she felt Barbossa's burning gaze on her and giving him a quick glance, the smirk faltered immediately and she cast her eyes downward. "Actually, even better, Lottie will _shout_ it to you while we are sailing away. Savvy?"

Her eyes somewhat widened at that idea, but Jack gave her a subtle nod causing her smirk to come back on her face. Barbossa looked at Jack dumbfounded for a moment. Was he being serious? "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word that it's the one I need?" Once those words left Barbossa's mouth, it was Jack's turn to gawk at him. Charlotte only looked between them, all she would be doing is shouting the name, she wasn't going to participate in their dealings.

"No," Jack said rising up. The disdain of what just came out of Barbossa's mouth showed completely in Jack's voice and the way he narrowed his eyes at Barbossa. "I expect to leave you standing on a beach with absolutely no name at all," Jack walked to the other side of the table, holding the apple in his hand still and turning it left and right. When he got close to Barbossa he stopped and put his hands on top of the table to lean toward him, "watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then Lottie will shout the name right to you."

"I like that idea," Lottie said, pointing her finger in the air with a grin. A grin showing on her face that showed her gold capped teeth. Barbossa let out a small growl in his throat and narrowed his eyes into slits toward Lottie, but this time Charlotte did not seem phased. Jack exchanged a small grin to her with a nod of his head, when this deal would close he would undoubtedly give her that honor.

As Lottie's finger slowly fell down, Barbossa moved his neck, enough for it to crack. Charlotte cringed just from hearing the sound of his bones and then she let her grin fall. She hated that sound more than anything in the world. Barbossa knew that all too well. She leaned back in her chair and hesitantly looked over at him as she crossed one of her legs over the other. "But that still leaves us with a problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and _your_ word that it's the one I need." _He has a point,_ Lottie thought to herself.

Jack chuckled lightly to himself before rising up, taking another green apple in his hand. When Lottie looked over for his response, Jack gestured for her to catch it. "Of the two of us," he started as he threw the apple to Lottie. She caught with ease in her hand before turning it back and forth. "I mean, the _three_ of us," Lottie took a bite out of the green apple, her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten since that morning. "I am the only one that hasn't committed mutiny." She almost actually choked on the apple she had in her throat once 'mutiny' was mentioned.

Lottie gulped down her piece of the apple and stared up at Jack who was beginning to circle the table they were both sitting at. For some reason, an angry look crossed on her face and she gritted her teeth, not amused... Yes, she was a part of it... but she thought herself to not be included in it now. She shouldn't be! "And it's my word that we should be trusting." Jack didn't pay any mind to Lottie and she was starting to wonder if he even noticed the look she was giving him.

She grudgingly sat back further in her seat and looked away from him and onto the table. The brief anger boiling in her blood made her hand begin to feel warm as she made it into a fist. Her eyes were almost burning two holes into the wood of the table. There was a moment of silence between the three people. Barbossa glared up at Jack and it was clear that what he stated seemed to be a fact, but what he stated about him being trusted was far from true. Barbossa knew not to trust a smiling man like Jack right at this moment... and he wasn't going to start now.

Jack soon added to break the silence, "Although... I should be thanking you," briefly Charlotte glanced up at him with her eyebrow raised, "because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die," Jack had a mocking tone to his voice as he talked with Barbossa and Charlotte closed her eyes for a moment before she moved back onto the table, "I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." Jack took a bite out of his apple and then propped himself on the table when he was more toward Barbossa. "Funny ol' world, innit?" He asked Barbossa with his mouth full.

Not amused at all, the corner of Barbossa's lip curled up in a scowl. Jack feigned that what he just said wasn't wrong at all and offered Barbossa the apple in his hand.

The doors to the Captain's Cabin flew open and the three heads in the room snapped toward the large figure hovering in the door frame. "Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." Bo'sun told them, he threw a glare over to Lottie as her eyes widened at the news. Jack briefly looked over to Barbossa before he exchanged a glance with Lottie. Barbossa immediately got up from the table to observe the finding outside.

Lottie and Jack were suddenly left to look at each other. Both of their brows seemed to furrow at each other. "Not good," commented Jack. Charlotte nodded her head quickly to him, but unlike Jack who went to check what was going on, she stayed inside the cabin. Lottie sat casually at the table, checking her nails and looking briefly at the _spot_ in the cabin that boiled her blood still.

Charlotte soon rose from her chair to go stand by the grand window at the back of the ship. The _Pearl_ increased its speed as it was going toward the _Interceptor_, where the crew, Will, and now Miss Swann were aboard. They didn't have a chance against this great ship. Not only did she know, but Jack knew as well. Charlotte swallowed before actually looking up at the ceiling of the cabin, she could hear the boots thump on top of the helm in a great rush to get this ship over to their prey.

They were desperate for that medallion. She turned her head to glance behind her shoulders and she noticed in the midst of the madness outside on the deck, that Bo'sun was dragging Jack away from the helm as Jack was hopelessly looking around the deck. She assumed it was for her. She put her hands in the pockets of her breeches and turned on her heel when Jack finally caught her eyes. His brown eyes narrowed at her confused and Charlotte only kept her mouth pursed. Their eyes were locked for only a brief moment before Jack went down below.

Charlotte still stayed in the Captain's Cabin, her presence might be still unnoticed as the frenzy outside continued. Then Lottie slowly walked over to the doors Bo'sun peaked out of before. Leaning against the frame, she saw straight ahead was the _Interceptor_ in all its glory. She wondered what they were going to do now that the _Pearl _was coming their way. Would they fight? Or surrender? They weren't going to outrun the _Pearl_ that was certain. There was no ship faster than it in all of the Caribbean, and the _Interceptor_ sure as hell wasn't a bloody exception.

The crew seemed to not notice her at all, and Barbossa seemed to have forgotten about her because no matter how long she stayed, no one came to get her. Oh, but when Bo'sun came back from imprisoning Jack in what she assumed to be the brig, he noticed her right away. Burly first mate's nostrils flared at the sight of Lottie before him.

Although she stood where she was, not at all flinching away from him as he began to approach her. Before he could even say a word to her, she told him, "I would like to see your Captain."

"What makes ye think that he would _want_ to see the likes of you?" Bo'sun sneered to her. Charlotte tilted her head up at him and gritted her teeth.

"I have an even better proposition for him than what Jack could ever offer," Charlotte started to him with a scowl. "Captain Barbossa wouldn't be pleased at all if you take me to the brig when I am willing to give him," her voice dropped lower as she took a step away from the door frame. Her eyes narrowed toward Bo'sun, who looked down at her in utter hatred. She added to him, her voice a whisper, "what he wants."

"The name?" Bo'sun questioned to her. Charlotte chuckled lightly and a smirk formed before she moved back toward the door. Bo'sun stared at her uncertain.

She simply stated to him, "That answer, I would only give to Barbossa if you bring him to me. And we only have a short time before my proposition expires. So... bring him to me." Bo'sun studied her for a moment, waiting to see if the look on her face would falter, but to his dismay it didn't. She stood there with a face of stone and before she knew it, Bo'sun went up the stairs of the helm to fetch his Captain quickly for Charlotte. Charlotte's eyes briefly looked up the familiar black stairs before she went back inside the Captain's Cabin.

Now it was her turn to negotiate with Barbossa. She knew that he wasn't going to like it, but he might like his terms better than hers. And, it would be _far_ better and _far_ more agreeable. Charlotte, with her back to the door, leaned on the top of Jack's chair with her eyes locked on the center of the table. She hoped that he would accept whatever she was about to say. He might not trust her enough though to even accept it.

Her eyes then scanned the cabin. Although it was Barbossa's now, and it smelled like him, it still looked the same. Barbossa didn't do anything that much different instead of adding a bowl of fruit on the top of the table.

"This better be good, lass," Barbossa's voice came to her, breaking into her thoughts. Charlotte pursed her lips as she watched the doors of the cabin be closed behind Barbossa. She didn't reply to him, instead she gestured for him to take a seat at the head of the table, pulling out the chair for him to sit in it. Barbossa looked down at it reluctantly before moving to the side of the table. She leaned her back into it with her arms crossed over her chest. "I have half a mind to not listen to ye, Hooke." Barbossa pressed to her as he sat down in the seat.

Charlotte chuckled to him bitterly, "If that be the case, why did you decide to listen to it at all?"

"I've been told what you have to offer is worth the salt," he said to her. Barbossa tilted her head up at her as Charlotte turned her body toward him. She smirked down at him, she felt a bit of pride swelling in her chest as Barbossa told her that. The fact that Bo'sun told him that she was worth being heard made her actually not despise him as much as she did before.

She started to him, "I know, we aren't thick as thieves as we once were."

"That time never even began," Barbossa said to her. They were never friends, nor acquaintances. Barbossa was just using her to get to his end. She was the means to it, and it worked back then. "And it would never even begin."

"Whatever you say, Barbossa. But... as you say, peas in a pod, you and I." Charlotte added to him, her smirk widening as she pointed in between. Barbossa wasn't amused by this, he stared at her long and hard instead. Charlotte then cleared her throat rather awkwardly before she moved to sit on top of the table like she owned it. She was going to do her best with negotiating to him, she never was good at it before and usually she would be at the other end of negotiations. She told him, "I have something, that you want most. That Jack isn't willing to give to you at all, actually."

Barbossa's interest peeked a bit. He looked at Charlotte carefully, and he leaned over the table a little bit, narrowing his eyes. The only thing that he wanted, was the person he was looking for. The name that he had longed for since he was cursed. But he inquired to her anyway, "And _what_ may that be?"

"I will give you the boy you need. The young man who goes by, William Turner." The name sparked something in Barbossa's old blue eyes. He leaned his head away from her and inclined it in thought. Of course, that was what he wanted. He got the name of the boy. Charlotte moved away from the table, walking around Barbossa's chair. "The young man who has Bootstrap's blood running through his veins, the noble man who wanted nothing more to save his dearly beloved from the clutches of the _Black Pearl_, the man you have hunted for... for years. I could bring him to you."

She stopped by his side. Charlotte placed a hand on the top of Barbossa's shoulders, a smirk on her face that undeniably was smug. Barbossa briefly looked down at her hand. She lowered her head down, the brim of her hat almost being caught on the top of the chair. She then added to him, "I could bring him to you, Barbossa. But, you have to do something for me in order for me to do that."

"I have his name now," Barbossa told her lowly. Charlotte remained where she was and didn't show the fact that she made that simple mistake. "Why would I need you?"

"I know what he looks like," Charlotte said to him softly, almost in a whisper. It was almost like a purr to Barbossa, not seductive, no... not that, but a more manipulative purr. He knew very well that Charlotte was not interested in that sort of way. "I know exactly how he is. He's not naive, Barbossa. He is so much like his father, clever. He will never leave the side of his dolly belle to go with any of the members of your crew unless they threatened her life. He already trusts me, the last person he's going to trust is someone that is you or of your crew."

"Do you pin me as a fool?" Barbossa suddenly stood up from his chair, the ends of the chair scratching the wood in his cabin as he forced it back. Charlotte only moved back a little as her hand fell to her side, she kept the smirk on her face, but it did falter as his blue eyes blazed. "Ye think that I'll let you back in me good graces, just like that. I do not question his trust to ye, but I do question whether or not ye are pulling me as a fool on me ship."

The smirk fell off of her face and she told him loudly, "And you have every right to question whether or not I will be honorable to you and you alone if you agree! But... if you let me finish what I am telling you, then you wouldn't even have to question it any further. You didn't even listen to my terms yet."

"Name 'em." He said to her harshly. Charlotte stood boldly in front of her. The smirk that was on her face didn't appear again as Barbossa expected, instead he saw a serious look consume her face entirely.

Charlotte took a bold step forward toward him. Her chest barely touching his as she looked coldly into his eyes, never had Barbossa seen her eyes so cold. "Jack gets the _Pearl_. He gets the _Pearl_, or I will never help you again." Barbossa stared down at her with his eyes narrowed toward her. He wanted to laugh in her face. Jack would get the _Pearl_? And what was to become of him? What ship was he going to run? "And... when you get your way with your curse, there's no stopping Jack. He could be a very vengeful man when he wants to be, Barbossa." She moved closer to him. Barbossa continued to look down at her, never once taking his eyes off of her. "He has the power to be cold and merciless. He doesn't show it, but Jack... is the smartest man I know. And _you_, after your curse is broken, will be vulnerable, you will no longer be _immortal_. And when it comes time you die, it could be by his hand."

Barbossa didn't say a word to her. He continued to look down at her, as she moved slowly away from him. She inquired to him, "Now, what do you think of that?"

"You drive a _hard_ bargain, lass," Barbossa said to her slowly. His eyes were trained on her as she moved slowly away from him still. Her chin was up as her eyes never left his. It bothered him that she was so confident right now when she knew how much hot water she was in right now. "But after the curse is broken, I will be sure that Jack doesn't get anywhere by me. Mark my words."

"Then if that is so, I will be sure not to help you and you are going to have to go on the _Interceptor _to play the guessing game," Charlotte stated to him harshly.

"Tell me, Lottie," Barbossa started to her, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes toward her as if he was trying to intimidate her. She was intimidated, she was making a deal with what it seemed the devil. But she didn't show it to him, knowing full well that if she does he would never agree to her. He continued, "if I am to give my ship to Jack, what exactly am I going to be on? I am not going to be on some godforsaken island, am I?"

"Of course not! Jack will not be Captain of the _Pearl_ until you retrieve your own ship and I would personally keep Jack at bay while this is going on. I still have Jack played under my hand," Lottie decided to add to Barbossa. Barbossa put that now in perspective. He did wonder at first why Jack allowed Lottie to follow him around, to act like their friendship never ended, or... rather their benefits never ended. Barbossa knew her whore nature with his former Captain, it was clear as day ten years ago. Charlotte held her hands behind her back and didn't dare show that the words she was about to tell him, were all a lie. "There is a reason why he is letting me hang around him again. He told me himself that he has feelings for me. I don't think it would be a problem if I _talk _or rather, let him do whatever it is to keep him away from you... until you have your ship."

"Ye think that it will be that easy, for me to agree?" Barbossa inquired to her in disbelief. He looked the woman up and down as she inclined her neck for him, her chin going confidently up again. "Ye _must_ think me to be a fool then. If you think I will fall easily for your dealings with me, missy, you are far from being right."

"You still don't trust me, Barbossa," Charlotte said to him, her voice sounding light and a little amused by this. Her tone made Barbossa furrow his brow toward her puzzled. Charlotte then crookedly grinned to him, showing off her gold and silver capped teeth. Barbossa only now took in her new appearance, took in the scars that marred her face. He only saw now that she looked like these past ten years had weathered her and made her wiser. He saw wisdom in her green eyes and he saw now, that she wasn't the girl that was on this ship at the age of eighteen. She was not the girl that Jack Sparrow brought on this ship all those years ago.

And she was not the girl that he convinced to take part in the mutiny all those years ago. No, she was far from the same girl. She was a woman now and it showed all too clearly to him. And naturally, if she was a woman, she shouldn't be trusted. But, now that Jack was brought into the deal, he somehow knew that what she was saying to him could be trusted. She might have changed, but even though she committed mutiny against her captain, she would still jump in front of a bullet for him.

The trollop would do anything for Sparrow. He knew that to be true. "Am I wrong to not trust you?" He inquired to her slowly.

"Not at all. You shouldn't trust me, I left you and your crew at the Isla de Muerta. I'm a coward for doing what I did back then." Charlotte told him evenly, she even shook her head to him to show that she meant every word that she said. Barbossa watched her carefully, with every bit of caution that he could muster as she walked in front of him again. "I think... what you might want more than your curse to be broken, is that I get the rightful punishment for what I did. A chance to actually feel what you have gone through for those ten years I wasn't a part of the crew."

"Ye are willing to go under a curse just so Jack Sparrow could have his ship back," Barbossa said to her slowly still not believing his ears. Charlotte's grin fell. She took in a deep breath and allowed herself to close her eyes, she actually didn't believe her words herself and what Barbossa just said, made her nervous for what that could imply. Did she actually have feelings for Jack? After all these years, she still harbored those feelings for him? But then, she was only infatuated with him, with the idea of being with him... No, she cared for him now. She didn't care for him then, if she did, then she would have stayed with him on that island. She wouldn't watch it fade away, she would have instead watched the _Pearl_ sail away from her and him. She might even... love him.

Opening her eyes, Charlotte couldn't believe that the word was going to come out of her mouth. She told him, "Aye. And to be sure that I'll never get that medallion, I'll allow you to keep it or even hide it from me, so I'll never get my hands on it."

"Like I've said before, you drive a hard bargain, lass. Does Sparrow know of your proposal?" Charlotte shook her head no to him slowly. "Ye are doing this behind his back."

"He doesn't have a clue of anything that I'm doing, Barbossa. And I'm sure you know, that this wouldn't be the first thing I've done behind his back."

"Ye seem like you have it all planned out."

"I really do." She really didn't. She wondered if Barbossa was only saying that before because she really just thought up half the things she said on her feet. There were some things that she didn't even believe herself to say when she said it. And to seal this deal, she did something that utterly repulsed her. She took a step toward him gain, close enough to grip his rough hand within her own. Barbossa surprisingly let her hold it and Charlotte brought it to her shirt covered chest, where Barbossa actually gripped with his ringed hand the collar. "And tell me Barbossa, how long exactly did you really feel the warmth of a woman's flesh?"

Barbossa's hand gripped tightly on her shirt collar, and he pushed some of the fabric aside, his calloused finger skimming her smooth skin. His blue eyes took in that single spot of her skin greedily. It was far too long.

His blue eyes slowly locked with Charlotte's green ones, who briefly glanced down at his hand several times. He then removed his hand from her collar, watched her carefully for a moment to see if she was going to falter from her expression, and then to much of her surprised, the deal was sealed right then and there. He extended his hand to her, "We have an accord, Lottie." Charlotte looked between his hand and him before she actually took his hand within his to shake it. Little did Barbossa know, that other than giving him Will, she really wasn't going to stop Jack from killing him.

When Charlotte tried to let go of his hand to leave, Barbossa gripped it tighter, tugging her forward. She looked up abruptly and Barbossa practically growled this to her, "You get me the boy _and_ the medallion, or there's no deal." He then let go of her hand roughly before she could even reply and then he walked around her to leave the cabin himself. Charlotte's face dropped and she looked at Barbossa's retreating figure.

Her eyebrows perked for a moment before she too walked out of the cabin. But when she did, her eyes locked onto the _Interceptor _in disbelief. "Blimey," she muttered under her breath, walking slowly forward. The _Interceptor _jerking about, going sideways with the cannons facing the_ Black Pearl, _ready to fight. They were going to fight them... And what they did held a certain element of surprise. Lottie had to say that she was impressed.

Barbossa's voice boomed over them. "They're clubhaulin'! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars." Normally, Charlotte would help the crew, but that wasn't her job. She stood in place while the others on the _Pearl_ got to work on Barbossa's orders. She briefly held onto something as the _Pearl_ too went hard to port. Bo'sun echoed some order, most likely the 'Hard to port' but the incompetent first mate was a second too late. Charlotte was slightly disappointed in the fact that he downgraded to someone who would give an order a little late.

Now the _Black Pearl_ was going side by side with the _Interceptor. _ Charlotte watched as the pirates were beginning to climb on top of the rigging of both ships with their cutlasses out and them yelling words to each other. Fighting words. Charlotte moved to the middle of the ship with her arms crossed as she examined this. She found that she enjoyed this. Her eyes for a moment went to the stairs that led below deck where Jack was. For a moment, she felt a brief wave of guilt wash over her. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything to Barbossa. But, no matter how guilty she might have felt for that brief moment, she put it aside and she got ready for the task at hand. To get _Will Turner_.

_Forgive me, Bootstrap, for giving your son away. But it's the only way for Jack to get his _Pearl, she thought to herself before she heard Barbossa yell the word, "Fire!" The wrath the _Pearl_ unleashed rumbled the ship and at the same time, the _Interceptor_ unleashed a wrath of it own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Not only did I update this late, I ended it a little bit on a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and, I promise, the next chapter will be out a lot quicker! I tried my best to write Barbossa in character during this chapter, but I think some times I accidentally strayed off from his character. _

_I know I said the next update will definitely be quicker, but... you won't have to wait as long as you did for this one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading!_


	13. Not According to Plan

_**A/N: **Okay! Longest chapter I've ever written! Like ever! But it was so hard to stop myself. I hope you all enjoy it, like I said this chapter definitely was going to be out quicker than last, as all would be now. I didn't edit it like I should, I will definitely go back to it later. I'm a little under the weather right now, so all I did was a quick read-over. I won't bother you any longer. If the length bothers you, I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_**Thank you to JoJo1812, Why Fireflies Flash, Upisdowngirl, ilovemycorgi22, XantheXV for reviewing last time. It's now over fifty! Yay! :D Thank you for all your support**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Not According to Plan<strong>_

Her boots hit the deck of the _Interceptor _loudly. At first chance, she boarded the ship. The _Black Pearl_ pirates were beginning to ravage upon the Navy ship, not taking any prisoners. Charlotte stood there, her cutlass already out and ready to fight anyone in her way and her eyes scanned the deck for Turner. When she caught a glimpse of the man who looked almost identical to his father, Charlotte ran after him. Dodging her fellow crew-members to catch up to her prize. He went below deck where him and her used to share the crew's quarters two nights ago.

Charlotte didn't waste any time in following him down. "Where are you?" She heard the young man mutter. Charlotte jumped in the crew's quarters, her eyes trained on Will Turner greedily almost. She watched him turn items upside down as if he was looking for something, the floor was beginning to feel wet and it soaked her brown boots. She smirked when he didn't notice her, still looking about below the deck.

When she looked down, she saw the very medallion everyone was going mad for. "Is this bit of swag what you are looking for, Mr. Turner?" Will straightened his back as Charlotte bent down to retrieve it by the chain. The gold of the medallion caught the light from the sun that was beating down on the ship from above. Will slowly turned around to see Charlotte actually admire it. "I have to say," she started to him, her smirk growing as she looked at his questionable gaze, "the gold matches your eyes."

"Lottie," Will said to her, his brown eyes looking her from head to toe. Charlotte hummed in response, acknowledging him. Will couldn't help but feel slightly reluctant with her right now. "We have to leave now!" He exclaimed to her, ready to leave below the deck, finding what he needed. When Will went to go leave, Charlotte had put the medallion around her neck and stepped up on the ladder using her body as a blockade for Will to leave. She pointed her cutlass out to him, making him stop in his place.

"Not yet, Master Turner." Charlotte said to him calmly. Will's hand went to his side immediately, he didn't care who she was or why she was down here, but he would fight her to get back to Elizabeth to protect her. "I am a far better fencer than Sparrow, Will. That wouldn't be wise."

"What do you want from me, Charlotte?" Will asked her with a furrowed brow. He didn't seem to understand, why wasn't she letting him through? She didn't answer him, instead she chuckled bitterly to him like what he asked was the most ridiculous thing that she ever heard someone ask her. He told her, this time more irritated and sounding more confounded, "Don't just stand there and chuckle! Answer me."

Charlotte stepped down to meet him eye to eye, her cutlass poking into Will's chest. When he took a step back, she took a step forward. "You need to come with me, Turner. If you want your Elizabeth to be alive, that is." She told him evenly.

"What are you doing? You have to move away, Charlotte!" Will shouted at her, his hand gripping the hilt of his cutlass, ready to take it out if he needed to.

"I am making everything easier for you, Mr. Turner." Charlotte insisted to him, looking into his eyes. Will didn't know what to think right now. He didn't want to make her move by force, she was one of the pirates that helped him get Elizabeth. But, right now, he didn't know what was going on, why she was suddenly threatening. "I just need you to come with me to the _Black Pearl_. Trust me, your Elizabeth will be fine and everything will stop. She will safely go back to Port Royal, Barbossa will let that happen, there's no doubt about that."

Will seemed even more confused when Barbossa was mentioned. "Barbossa?" He asked her uncertainly. She... for what he knew, she hated Barbossa. Why was she suddenly mentioning him now of all times? He didn't understand it. Unless... "You're in league with him now," he accused her with narrowed eyes. Charlotte's smirk almost faltered for a moment. She saw a scowl begin to form on Will's face. He nearly growled to her, "What happened to trying your hardest for Jack to forgive you? What happened to that?"

Charlotte rose the cutlass quickly to touch under Will's chin, the tip of it pressing against his skin threateningly. Will suddenly feared for his life at that moment, seeing a blaze in Charlotte's eyes that he thought he would never see. Her teeth gritted to him as she pushed the cutlass, it broke a little bit of his skin. She snarled to him, "I want to get something clear through that thick head of yours, William. I would do anything to have Jack forgive me. You hear me? _Anything_. If it requires me to be in league with Barbossa, then so be it, my conscious will be clear, and that's all that matters."

Silence then fell between them. All they could hear now is the cannon fire blasting and the boots pounding against the wood above them. Charlotte calmed down immediately and she brought back her smirk that she came down with. "I hope you understand. I am willing to betray Jack and the rest of the crew just so he would get his _Pearl_ back. No hard feelings, I know if you were in my position and Elizabeth was in Jack's position, you would do the same."

He cast his eyes down at the floor at the mention of his sweetheart, just like Charlotte predicted. But when he looked up at Charlotte, he told her, "I will never betray them for Elizabeth." Charlotte tilted her head at him curiously. _Oh? That's interesting,_ she thought actually amused by that. "She wouldn't want me to do that for her. So, I wouldn't."

She laughed at him, her cutlass briefly moving away as her shoulders went up and down. But before Will could do anything to get away or even bring out his own cutlass, she brought it back up when her laughing subsided. "You say that now. But I wouldn't be surprised if you come to that side eventually. That way of thinking is in your blood, just hasn't been triggered yet."

"I will never!" Will shouted at her. "I am not a pirate, if that's what you're implying."

"It's in your blood, boy." Charlotte said to him.

"It maybe in my blood, but I will never succumb to the life of one." Will told her, taking a daring step forward. The blade of her cutlass touching his skin deeper. Charlotte didn't make a move backward to give him some room, instead she stood in her place, looking at Will a little confused. But she wasn't going to back down just yet, just because he made a brave step forward. She saw him visibly tremble before her, a drip of his blood actually went onto her blade. "You have a chance to strike me. I will not move and if you want to help Jack, you can kill me. I just want Elizabeth's safety ensured."

Charlotte's face fell and she lowered her cutlass slightly, looking at him in disbelief. She saw genuine honesty in the man's eyes. He was really to face her blade... just so Elizabeth will be alive? He was willing to die? "I admire your bravery," she said to him softly, her blade dropping further before she actually dropped it in front of him. Will furrowed his brow at her confused. "I'm not going to kill you. I may be a pirate, but I don't murder to get to ends meet."

"Why? I'm not going with you alive, you have a chance to get my blood and you have the medallion. You can slather it then and bring it to Barbossa. You can just do that, only if you make sure that Elizabeth won't be harmed."

"No, no, I don't want enemies because you decide to be a martyr for your beloved. I'm not a saint." Charlotte told him annoyed. "If you are coming with me, it's going to be alive."

"Well, I'm not going, you're going to have to kill me first."

"You're really not making this easy," Charlotte said to him in a growl. Will's hand went away from the hilt of his cutlass, not feeling the threat of her any longer. "It's not worth you trying to be a hero, lad." Will didn't do anything, he only stood in his place. He noticed that Charlotte actually shook her head. She muttered to herself, feeling her mind actually change about this. "What am I doing?" Will still had his chin up, but he furrowed his brow at her even more now. Charlotte took a deep breath before moving aside to let Will go.

"Go," Charlotte said to him shortly. Will stared at her in disbelief before she shouted to him, a cannon blast was heard as she done so. "Before I change my mind, Turner!"

Will stared at her for a moment before nodding his head to her, but as he did they both heard the sound of wood cracking above them. Charlotte's eyes widened as she turned her head abruptly, to see faintly a mast actually falling down over them. "Oh shit," Charlotte murmured, Will quickly went forward up the stairs as if to make a quick escape but before did the mast made its full descent down on the top of the deck. Will's face was against the grate, his hands curled as he yelled out for help.

"Help!" He called, beating his hand occasionally on the grate. "Help us! We're stuck!" Charlotte stood there frozen, immediately she felt a pain grow in her chest. It was only just now when she realized the water level increased below her, going up now to her calves. When she realized this, she bent down to pick up her soaked sword and quickly sheathed it in her scabbard before sighing deeply. "Help!" Will called again, beating his fist. Charlotte went on the top of the steps below him, her boots dripping with water.

"It's no use, Will!" Charlotte shouted at him. Will ignored her, still calling for help. "No one can move the bloody thing even if they tried!"

"Will!" A female voice now came to them. Charlotte immediately stopped her scolding of Will and listened to the voice, looking up to see a flash of blonde hair and maroon before the crate. Charlotte could have sworn that she saw Will smile at her for a brief second. His hand touched the blonde's hand affectionately and he no longer used it to beat the grate.

He shouted, "Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth?" Charlotte questioned. She moved her head to get a better look at the blonde to see what it really was that captivated Will to take a fancy to her. But his head was in the way of her getting said good look at her. Charlotte, annoyed, moved to stand on the same step as Will, pushing him out of the way slightly to get her closer look. They never really met and Charlotte only saw her at a distance in the Isla de Muerta. "The name's Charlotte Hooke, call me Lottie. We haven't properly met, but I've heard so much about you." Elizabeth Swann furrowed her brow toward her as Lottie tried to squeeze her hand through the grate to give a hand for her to shake.

Elizabeth briefly looked down on at it, the yells of the crew around ringing and the occasional shot from a musket also ringing. Although, no matter what the circumstance, Elizabeth still found time to actually shake Lottie's hand. Charlotte grinned as she removed it, she liked her already. "I will try to move it!" Elizabeth shouted down to Will and Lottie. Charlotte knew that it was nearly impossible for a Governor's daughter like Elizabeth to move a heavy mast, but she decided to give her a chance because it seemed that she genuinely wanted to help them.

Elizabeth let out a grunt as she tried her hardest. Charlotte watched her with baited breath and then she yelled out in frustration, "I can't move it!" Charlotte slowly went down the stairs, looking down to see the water still flooding into the hull. This time it rose a lot quicker. She jumped into the water, now it reached up to the middle of her thighs. Charlotte then looked up abruptly again, hearing Elizabeth squeal out. "Will!" Elizabeth hung onto the grate a little more as Pintel and Ragetti were trying to drag her away.

"Elizabeth!" Will called for her. Charlotte looked hopeless around, looking for anything to spark an idea. Will stared after the grate in disbelief, not knowing what to do now. He didn't call for help and shout any more as he looked down. Charlotte took a deep breath, she knew that time was ticking. Not only was the water beginning to fill below deck, she knew Barbossa's plan to blow the powder magazine on this ship. If her and Will did not get out of the _Interceptor, _it would be bad by all means. There would be little Lottie and Turner bits about the Caribbean.

Charlotte cautioned to Will, "We have to hurry." Will almost had forgotten that she was there with him. Lottie began to trudge away from him, looking around for a way out. "No one's going to move that thing and they are going to blow up the ship."

"What do you suggest we do then to get out?" He asked her harshly. Charlotte ignored how her breeches were being soaked by the water going through them. If she focused on how freezing this damn water was, then it would bode ill for them both! Will jumped down from the steps, flinching as his legs met the water. The water was now covering up Charlotte's hips and was up to Will's hips.

Charlotte snapped at Will annoyed as she looked for an exit, "I don't know, Will!"

"This is all your fault, if you haven't stopped—."

"Just, shut it. We'll get out!" Charlotte looked around the crew's quarters, the hammocks were beginning to skim the top of the water. She looked around, her eyes stopping at the cannons. The inner workings of her mind began to move and already she heard Will actually jog over to the cannon against the porthole. Charlotte followed him, obviously they were thinking the same thing because Will began to examine it closer. "Like I said, clever." Charlotte murmured under her breath with a smirk on her face.

Will finished examining, looked down for a brief moment to see that the water was beginning to soak his white shirt, and ordered to Charlotte, "Charlotte, help me move this out!" Will already was bent down, holding the cannon by the bottom of it. The water was higher on Charlotte than it was on Will, when she bent down to do as she was told the water was barely touching her lips. She grasped the bottom of the other side of the cannon. "On the count of three, we pull it out. Ready?" Charlotte closed her eyes and nodded against the cannon. "One, two, three." With a grunt, Charlotte and Will tried to pull the cannon out of the port hole so they could go through.

The water wasn't helping the two, it made the cannon a lot more heavier than it usually was. It only budge a little. Charlotte had to take a deep breath of air as the water was beginning cover her mouth. Will was in it to his neck. "Again." He told Lottie quickly. "One, two, three!"

Charlotte gritted her teeth as she and Will, with all their might, tried hard to pull the cannon out of the port hole. Charlotte's arms began to ache as she felt herself lose control of her stature, her feet almost slipping off the deck. She tried to keep her feet planted firmly and as the water began to cover her entire face, the cannon moved, rolling out of the porthole. They could go through. Charlotte put her hand on the top of her hat as she felt herself be deeper in the water. She watched as Will gestured her to go first, but she shook her head no under water.

Will, with bubbles of air coming out of his mouth, didn't question her. He went ahead of Charlotte through the porthole, kicking off the small escape so he could get as far away from the ship as he can. Charlotte followed him out, kicking her feet and moving her arms as she fit herself through the porthole. She pushed herself out and nearly smiled when she saw the reflection of the sun through the water.

Will wasn't too far ahead of her and when Charlotte was away from the half sunken ship, she heard a loud explosion behind her.

* * *

><p>"Where's Lottie?" Jack asked out loud, his eyes scanned the <em>Black Pearl<em>, looking for her among everyone. It was surprise to him when he couldn't find her. His eyes went to the _Interceptor _where it was all alone in the middle of the sea. His eyes narrowed at it. He wondered if she could be on there... No, Lottie was smarter than that. But Jack couldn't really know, the last he saw her was in Barbossa's cabin, or rather _his_ cabin. He didn't see her on the _Interceptor_ at all. Not only was Charlotte missing from them, but Turner was too.

It was strange and no one answered his question. He only heard a laugh come from Twigg next to him, which told him that something really wasn't right. "Say goodbye!" Twigg said to Jack, who only furrowed his brow confused. But then he got his answer when he heard a massive explosion come from the _Interceptor. _Jack turned his head abruptly toward it, his mouth parting as he watched the boat—ship—go all over the place.

He pressed his lips together and briefly looked down at the black wood of his beloved _Pearl_, his brow furrowing toward it. She was on that ship. Charlotte was on that ship, most likely dead right now. He suppressed his sigh that he wanted to do, he couldn't act all disappointed and upset about it right now, not with his old and new crew around him. The great Captain Jack Sparrow could not act like he had gone soft. Nope, because he didn't go soft for that minx...

Or did he? No that was besides the point. They only met again a few days ago and sure, they did have their moments, sometimes he thought they picked up where they left off, but she was still the woman that took part in the bloody mutiny against him.

Charlotte wasn't the only one on that ship either. Turner was on that ship. He had grown to like Will Turner for some odd reason, he was a whelp! Sure, he was, but he was too much like his father to not like him. Elizabeth knew that Will was aboard the ship. Jack's eyes went to her as she ran to Barbossa, her hands tightened in fists as she went to strike him. Barbossa chuckled as Elizabeth was beating her fists against his chest, "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

Barbossa grabbed both of her fists to stop her, still chuckling. His blue eyes took her in rather greedily as a cruel look showed in his eyes. "Welcome back, Miss! You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He pushed Elizabeth over to his crew of pirates roughly. Elizabeth shrieked as the pirates gripped her by her dress, clawing at her like they were animals. Jack tightened his jaw at this, hearing Elizabeth's shrieks and squeals around the _Black Pearl_.

"Barbossa!" Everyone's head turned at the sound of that voice. Jack really seemed confused once he heard it, and when he looked over at the person who had this voice, he had the shock of his life. There was Will Turner, dripping wet and holding the rigging of the _Pearl_.

Elizabeth's face broke into a smile as the pirates stopped clawing at her maroon dress. "Will," she breathed.

"She goes free!" Will demanded from the rigging, grabbing the nearest pistol toward him and pointing it at Barbossa. Who was this boy? Who was he to point a pistol at the Captain of this ship? William Turner with her brown eyes narrowed at Barbossa with such confidence and determination, jumped down from the railing to the deck. Jack stared at him in disbelief. How...?

Barbossa inquired to him, outraged, "What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa couldn't believe this... how this young man just thought that he could talk like that and get what he wants. Who did he think he was?

"She goes free." Will said to him more softly, still with the determined look in his eye. Jack watched Will in utter disbelief still, how was it possible? He continued to look at him and then he glanced over to where the _Interceptor_ was, he exchanged glances with that very spot and Will several times. In one of those glances, he noticed what pistol it was that Will was holding. He gritted his teeth annoyed at that. That was his!

Barbossa seemed to realize this, too. After sizing up Will and noticing that he was holding Jack's pistol in his hand, he laughed at Will. "You've only got one shot. And we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack prayed to him, closing his eyes. This bloke was going to ruin all of his plans right now! Jack knew it all too well. For once, he actually thanked for the fact that Charlotte wasn't there, because _then_ he would never hear the end of it.

"You can't," Will started to him knowingly. And just as willingly as he on the _Interceptor_ to die, he was willing now. Or... he seemed to be willing. He ran on the top of the deck and jumped on top of the railing, gripping the rigging to keep him there. And then, he did something that surprised everyone on the ship. He pressed the pistol under his chin, the determined look still in his eyes. Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sight of it. "I can."

"No," Elizabeth breathed, some of the pirates that were still gripping at her dress chuckled. They were about to grip at it again, but they saw their Captain raise a hand to them, which made them stop in their place.

Barbossa had a hard gaze on Will, not sure what to think about the young man. His blue eyes narrowed and he asked a question that all of the _Black Pearl _was wondering. "Who are you?"

"No one!" Jack decided to step in now. He couldn't watch his plan just fall through after all the planning he had done to execute it successfully. He stepped in front of Barbossa with his hands out ready to talk Will out of this, and really save himself. Because what Will was doing, was Jack's downfall. He continued to Barbossa who glared at Jack, "He's no one! A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though—eunuch."

"My—."

"His name's Will Turner!" Charlotte shouted, coming from the hull of the _Pearl _and cutting Will off. Jack turned his head slowly to see Charlotte now emerging from below. Barbossa snapped his head over to her. Charlotte, like Will, was dripping with water and she had her hand tightened around something around her neck. "A man who doesn't follow instructions," she sneered to Barbossa, throwing a look over to Will with a shake of her head. Jack narrowed his eyes at Charlotte, taking a step away from Barbossa. What in the bloody hell was she doing? He should be happy that the bloody woman is alive right now, but Jack was annoyed at the fact that now Charlotte was messing with his plans. Charlotte threw an apologetic to Jack before pulling the chain that medallion hung from off of her neck.

"And the man you've been looking for," Charlotte finished to Barbossa, holding the medallion by its change to Barbossa. Barbossa smirked at her as his monkey went to snatch it out of her hand. Charlotte moved her hand out of the way with narrowed eyes at the little creature and watched as the monkey climbed up onto Barbossa's shoulder. He had the medallion dangling out in front of Barbossa's face. Barbossa grinned at the medallion before taking it out of his hand.

"Thank you, Jack," Barbossa said to the monkey, scratching underneath the monkey's chin.

"For what?" Jack asked him confused. Charlotte's face twisted at that, yeah, for what? _She_ got the bloody trinket for him! Almost dying doing so! Charlotte looked between Jack and Barbossa annoyed.

But Barbossa soon cleared it up. "Not you," he started to Jack, "we named the monkey Jack."

"Oh..." Jack murmured, his upper lip curling up slightly. While Jack was disturbed at the fact that they named the monkey after him, Charlotte was relieved that Jack wasn't getting any... wait a minute, where was her thank you? Charlotte looked abruptly at Barbossa, as if demanding one from him. But Barbossa was not going to do it, and she somehow knew that.

Before Charlotte said anything to him though, Will went on, getting everyone's attention again. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs through my veins!" Charlotte looked over at him, only now realizing that he was standing on top of the railing and holding a pistol under his chin. And not just any pistol, _Jack's_ pistol. Was he out of his mind? First when they arrived to the _Pearl_, Charlotte told him to enter through the porthole on the side with her, now he was playing with a pistol, threatening to kill himself? This boy... forget about him being clever, now she just thought that he was being bloody stupid.

She tried to admire his bravery before, thinking it to be noble of him, but now she thought that this was _not_ noble of him. Ragetti pointed out to Will, his wooden eye twitching as he looked over him. "It's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come to haunt us!"

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost in Davy Jones' Locker!" Will told them all fiercely afterward. Jack took in a deep sigh before taking a few steps back from where he was. Charlotte placed both of her hands on the top of her hips and looked down at the deck of the _Pearl_. She shuffled her feet before looking at Barbossa, who was glaring at Will annoyed.

He humored Will, "Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa would have done _anything_ to keep the spawn of Bootstrap alive right now, even if it did mean agreeing to some terms.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Not a surprise at all. Charlotte looked up at him rather incredulously. She heard him say that before she even came up onto deck ten times already.

"Yes, we know that one," Barbossa said with a slight roll of his eyes. "Anything else?"

Will seemed to be at a loss with what else. He looked around at the pirates aboard the _Pearl_, there wasn't anyone that was a top priority to protect. Charlotte looked disinterested at this, knowing her deal that she made earlier with Barbossa, she really wasn't subject to any dealings made by the whelp. She already sold her soul to Barbossa for Jack, he could do whatever would please him to her once she would be cursed. She could be stabbed a hundred times, without dying but feeling the horrible pain, if he really wanted to do that. However, one man, made it very clear that he wanted to be somewhat part of the terms.

Will saw Jack pointing to himself, trying to remain subtle while doing so. Will watched him point to himself and he seemed to understand what Jack could mean, he nodded quickly against the pistol's barrel. "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!" Charlotte furrowed her brow at him confused. She turned her head to see Jack's face falling at what he said, his small smile actually falling along with it. Jack thought that maybe Will would say something on his behalf afterward, just maybe, he would add Jack as an afterthought, but he didn't.

When Barbossa took a step forward and leaned toward Will with his hand extended, Jack knew that it wasn't going to happen. Barbossa crookedly grinned to him, showing off his rotten teeth to him and saying, "Agreed."

Charlotte knew at that moment that Will's negotiations were done and thrown out of the window right away. Not only wasn't he specific with them, but he just was satisfied too easily. Barbossa allowed her to not be tied up with the rest of the crew, actually he was—what you could say—generous to her, and allowed her to stay unbound and free. Many members didn't agree with him on this, but they didn't voice their opinions. They were too frightened to. She felt horrible though that Will's negotiations didn't work out.

She watched the pirates gather around the plank that Elizabeth was on top of already. Charlotte pursed her lips, having a strange sense of deja vu as she tilted her head to the side. Her eyes briefly went to the small island a little bit away from the ship. Jack looked between the pirates he was standing next to, they didn't seem to be paying attention. He then slowly stepped a little bit to the side where Charlotte was, with her arms crossed over her chest. When Charlotte saw Jack approach her side, she didn't even speak to him or acknowledge him. She could barely look at him right now.

Will's words from before actually bothered her. It made her wonder if what she did really was the right thing to do. Should she have followed in Jack's footsteps instead of taking matters into her own hands? She could have made a huge mistake when dealing with Barbossa, a mistake that could actually ruin her. "What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked her through his teeth, pulling her out of her thoughts briefly. Charlotte reluctantly turned her head toward him.

"What do you mean?" She asked him innocently.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Jack told her, his eyes narrowed at her in a glare. "Are you trying to ruin me plans?"

"I'm getting it done quicker, Jack, that's all you need to know." Charlotte replied to him. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but she moved out of the way quickly to stand a little closer to the plank to watch what Barbossa was exactly doing. Jack stared after her, his mouth still opened like he wanted to say something to get her back over there. What did she mean by that? Jack couldn't be any more confused at that moment as he looked around the ship. He moved back between Koehler and Twigg in small steps.

Pointing his pistol at Elizabeth's back, Pintel urged the girl to go forward, "Go on, poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Elizabeth didn't move at all, she stared down at the water fearfully and her hands were extended on either side of her, gripping the wood of the _Pearl_ to support her. Charlotte suddenly felt sympathy toward the young woman, just because Will didn't negotiate correctly did not mean that she had to be dropped off in the middle of nowhere.

Will didn't like what he was seeing. He protested this, even though the pirates held him back as he went up to Barbossa, "Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Charlotte's eyebrows perked at the boy's use of language. He never swore it seemed around her. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't you dare impugn me of my honor, boy!" Barbossa snapped at him, whirling around. Will looked at him calculatingly as Barbossa continued on, as if he was looking for what mistake he made in negotiating. "I agreed she'd go free," Barbossa grinned at him crookedly while chuckling rather evilly, "but it was you who failed to specify when or where." A major loophole that Will missed. A loophole that Charlotte felt bad that Barbossa found. He nodded to the pirates that held Will back and they took him away as Barbossa turned around. Charlotte watched as they gagged Will so he wouldn't have an outburst any more.

Barbossa said in a mocking tone as he turned around toward Elizabeth, "Though it seems a shame to lose something fine, don't it, lads?" Agreements were heard throughout the crew, several ayes were there as well. Charlotte sighed annoyed, men. Barbossa then added to Elizabeth dryly, "So, I'll be having that dress back before you go." That was dry. And Twigg and Koehler said that _she_ had dry humor? Idiots. The crew laughed at the small joke he made and Elizabeth looked down at herself and the hideous dress she had on.

Charlotte had to admit, it was definitely hideous and it didn't look fitting on her. Elizabeth wasn't going to strip the dress off, but she really had no choice. So boldly, she took a small step back on the plank and began to take the maroon dress off. Cat calls and whistles sounded out and now Charlotte rolled her eyes at them, leaning now against the railing of the _Pearl_. Jack looked around at the pirates around him uncomfortably as Koehler began to tie Jack's hands together, since his turn was coming up shortly. When he finished, Jack looked down at his hands nervously and then he looked up at Koehler with a nervous smile on his face. He was next... and he knew it all too well. He told Koehler, "I always liked you." In response, Koehler growled deeply from his throat. Jack looked forward immediately after feeling suddenly small next to the pirate.

Elizabeth threw the dress into Barbossa's arms, now only in her chemise in front of them. "It goes with your black heart," she told him coldly. Barbossa only chuckled as Elizabeth turned around to face the water in front of her now.

He pressed the dress against his cheek and rubbed it, "Ooh, it's still warm." He threw it behind him to the pirates that reached out to grab it. They were like little monsters with it, greedily groping at it to feel it. Charlotte tried not to watch them, because she knew that if she did, she would comment loudly about it. She couldn't do that, especially not now since she was not on the crew's good side either right now. Let them have their fun with the dress.

She pressed her lips as she watched Elizabeth carefully step onto the plank, with small steps. Her arms were out on either side of her as if she was using them to keep her balance. "Off you go! Come on!" A pirate urged her while jabbing his sword behind her. She didn't pick up speed, but she soon reached the end of the long plank. She stopped and looked down at the water, Charlotte could see how nervous she was just by how her brow was furrowed toward the water. The crew's chants and cheering were all around her as Elizabeth picked up her head and turned it. She saw Will look at her with wide, worried eyes. She wasn't as nervous looking into them, actually she almost forgot where she was just by looking at them.

"Too long!" Bo'sun exclaimed. To Elizabeth's shock, he shook the plank, making her fall off. Charlotte winced when she heard Elizabeth's squeal as she fell off and then she heard the hard slap her body made as it hit the water. Charlotte hoped that the girl could swim, because she would have a long way to the island.

Charlotte thought the plank was done and that they were going to pull it back in. But she heard feet quickly going forward. She turned her head to see Jack being dragged to the plank. That... what the hell? Charlotte's eyes widened as Jack said to Barbossa, "I'd really rather hoped we were past this." She was almost frozen in her place, that wasn't part of their deal. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up looking like a cod fish because nothing came out.

"Jack..." Barbossa started to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Jack. Did ya not notice?" He pointed the island far off from the ship, turning Jack's body toward it. "That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." That brought Charlotte back to this world. She moved away from the railing and pushed past someone in her way. Her eyes landed on Barbossa and Jack as her breathing began to tremble, she felt the anger beginning to course through her veins.

Jack didn't notice Charlotte behind him, "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to—."

"Barbossa!" Charlotte exclaimed finally, moving from behind Jack. Barbossa smirked at her approaching figure, he was waiting for her to say something actually. "This is not a part of our bargain!"

"Bargain?" Jack asked her confused.

"Lottie," Barbossa started, he removed his hand from Jack's shoulder and now placed it on hers. Barbossa's grip was tight on the top of it and he was actually squeezing it. Charlotte winced and narrowed her eyes at him. He had a mocking sort of gaze on his face that told her that he found a loophole in her negotiations as well. "I'm afraid to tell ye, that the deal you've made lacked some specifics, just like Mr. Turner's did. Ye see, you only said that he gets the _Pearl _after the curse is broken, ye never said when and if he's alive to give it."

She gulped in response and she tried to search in her mind to see if that was true. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember herself. Charlotte said in her defense however, "I believe I implied that!"

"Ye really didn't."

"I really did!" Charlotte shouted at him, even though she really didn't remember. But she did, she thought! Wasn't protecting him after the curse meant that... she really hated Captain Hector Barbossa. She _really_ hated this man.

"What bargain?" Jack asked again, this time louder. His eyes landed on top of Charlotte who reluctantly looked up at him. Jack narrowed his eyes at her and his eyebrow slowly raised. This was all too confusing for him to even comprehend. Charlotte bargained with Barbossa? With what? He tried not to gawk at Charlotte, but he felt that he deserved to hear her say it. But to much of his disappointment, Barbossa looked back at Jack, his smirk growing on his face. Jack gritted his teeth angry and annoyed as Barbossa moved his hand back on top of his shoulder.

Barbossa really was anticipating this moment right now and he couldn't wait to announce what the great Charlotte Hooke did now. "Oh, ye don't know, Jack?" Barbossa asked Jack innocently. Charlotte couldn't look at Jack right now and turned her head to not look at him. "Charlotte, here, good ol' Charlotte Hooke, has made a bargain with me. In exchange for the name, the medallion, the boy, and her lifetime of suffering, you get the _Pearl_ and I get protection from her against you. Ain't that right, Lottie?" Charlotte didn't answer him nor did she turn her head to look at Jack or Barbossa.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Barbossa and looked between him and Lottie. He didn't know how to feel about this. Anger? Confusion? Bewildered? Confounded? All of the above, maybe? She went behind his back... to get him his ship? Jack thought back to what Barbossa just told him, his eyes were still narrowed slightly. He questioned to him, "Lifetime of suffering?"

"_Aye_. Lottie, why don't you explain it to him?"

"I think you can," she snapped at him, finally looking up at him.

Barbossa laughed cruelly to her as she turned her head away from him, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked forward at the pirates, who were eyeing this scene curiously. "Jack," he started to him loudly before turning his head toward his crew, "_Gents_, Charlotte Hooke, the woman who cowardly left us at the Isla de Muerta ten years ago, has offered for her _Captain_ to go under the curse we have suffered under ten years, once we are rid of it as well!" Jack stared at her in disbelief as she began to hang her head, a frown was on her face as the crew cheered after this announcement. Some even raised their cutlasses in the air along with their pistols to show that they enjoyed this. "And _we_ can do, whatever we please to her." Some even chuckled at that, which made Charlotte sick to her stomach. What did she offer him? She was beginning to regret it even more now.

Charlotte felt herself begin to shake visibly as she turned her head to Barbossa, "It's not going to happen, unless he's staying aboard here."

"That wasn't part of our agreement," Barbossa informed her again. Charlotte tilted her head up at him slowly. "But I'll tell you what, I am known for my _generous_ nature."

"Aye? In what country?" Charlotte asked him coldly.

He ignored her and continued, "We will drop Jack off at the island and in two weeks we'll come back to the island and see whether or not he's alive. But... I doubt it." He then turned to Jack with his mouth twitching at the mere thought of it. Charlotte continued to glare at him as he told Jack, "Or perhaps you'll be able conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt that too." He snickered to Jack before turning back to Charlotte who seemed madder than ever at that moment. "I've underestimated ye, Charlotte, it seems. Thank ya for the medallion," Barbossa's teeth that were rotting by the minute were shown in his crooked grin, Charlotte's face remained impassive. "Truly, I think you'd just proven yourself a little more trustworthy than ye were before. Pity, ye could have had a good life aboard this ship before. Ye would've been cursed, but ye wouldn't be treated as badly."

Charlotte didn't say a word, fore she knew if she did it could have been used against her and it could have been bad at all costs. Not only that, he was doing this so she _could_ say something that could get her in trouble. It was better to be silent than to be 'disrespectful' as he would put it. Barbossa waited for something to come out of her mouth, he could see the anger dancing in her green eyes. The grin fell off his face suddenly as he called his first mate over, "Bo'sun!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" Bo'sun came up right away, pushing away Charlotte as his bulging dark body came through. Charlotte threw him a glare before turning her head to Jack. The glare that she had toward Bo'sun softened from before. Jack only rewarded with her glance, and she couldn't tell that if it was from pity, sympathy, or hurt. Or maybe a combination of all three.

She shook her head and then looked away from Jack, forcing herself to look down. She suddenly felt so small on this deck that she could hardly believe. This didn't come as planned at all and now she made her own death sentence (undead actually) in that cabin with Barbossa. Barbossa took pleasure in saying his next order, "Make Ms. Hooke watch this, _again,_ and make sure to gag her." Bo'sun grinned at that. He roughly took both of her hands from in front of her and tightened his grip as he brought them behind her roughly. He pushed her away from Barbossa and another pirate had a gag already for her.

He chuckled to himself as he watched Charlotte actually comply with them, he could see how she hated doing it though. "Then make sure that she's shown to her new quarters in the brig. We want her to be comfortable on the way to Isla de Muerta." Many of the crew sniggered at that as she was brought next to Will Turner. "Oh, and Lottie," Charlotte regretfully looked up at Barbossa, Jack forced himself to look over at her now as well. She looked like she had given up just now. "thank you for the offer before, but I'd rather take a wench in Tortuga than a lass that has been tossed around. But I'm sure the crew wouldn't mind."

Charlotte's eyes widened at what he said and immediately she yelled against the gag as she tried to thrash out of Bo'sun's hold, who was chuckling menacingly. His grip only tightened on her arms as she thrashed. She wasn't going to get out of them no matter how much she tried. Did Barbossa know about...? It wouldn't surprise her. Barbossa chortled at her before turning to Jack, who couldn't stand looking at Charlotte like that any more.

He couldn't do anything about this being thrown off the _Black Pearl _again. He couldn't even look like he was saddened or hurt by this. _Jack Sparrow_ would look soft he showed any emotion toward her, Charlotte Hooke, the woman who went behind his back and fooled him years ago. It was hard for him right now, it was a struggle, but it was something that he _had_ to do. He had to carry on no matter what he felt at that moment. Barbossa brandished his sword from his sheathe and made sure to hold it straight at Jack's back. "Go on."

Jack hung his head and stepped up onto the plank. But a thought came to his mind quickly before he began walking on the top of it. He turned around with both of his fingers up. "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Barbossa said to someone in his crew. Charlotte stopped thrashing in Bo'sun's arms as it was finally tiring and she felt again, for the second time that day, a cold metal pressed against her neck by the man behind her. It amazed her that Bo'sun had only one hand painfully gripping her from behind. Ragetti brought Jack's pistol to Barbossa.

Jack nodded quickly once it was brought to Barbossa. But that wasn't what he wanted. "Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman..." _gentleman, my arse!_ Jack thought bitterly, but continued to him, "would give us a pair of pistols."

Barbossa was no longer in the mood negotiating, after doing it multiple times today already. His smirk fell off and he told Jack coldly, "It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady, and starve to death yourself." He nodded to Ragetti who had the pistol in his hand, and Ragetti nodded to Barbossa before throwing it into the sea before them. Jack's eyes followed the pistol before it hit the water, he made a face. Then he looked back onto the deck quickly to get a glance at Charlotte, but Barbossa made sure to step in his line of sight. Barbossa smiled, with a smile most unpleasant.

Jack then made sure to turn his head right away before running off the plank and diving after his pistol. Charlotte winced once she heard a small splash and closed her eyes. She only opened her eyes when she felt Barbossa's finger actually skim her jawline; she didn't even hear him approach her. Barbossa smirked at her, "I can't wait, lass, to watch you thirst and starve to death, unable to die. You're going to suffer for a long time, Charlotte. And I think all of this crew can't wait to watch you, ain't I right, gents?" He addressed the rest of the crew, who only showed their approval by their cheerful shouts.

He removed his finger from her jawline, and Charlotte wanted nothing more than to spit right in his face. If the gag wasn't preventing her, she would have done so. "Gentlemen, put all the prisoners in the brig!" He ordered as he walked away, Charlotte's eyes narrowed and burned a hole in his back. "And we shall make our way to Isla de Muerta! Because gentleman, our salvation is restored!" Bo'sun pushed Charlotte forward as Twigg who was holding Turner was following them, and as she was being pushed down below deck to go to the brig, she heard the _Black Pearl_ erupt in excitement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I tried to write this chapter how I envisioned it... tried to so I hope it came out like I wanted it to. Thank you for reading this very long chapter and don't forget to review! :) They make me very happy and I enjoy reading your thoughts. Update will definitely come soon!<strong>_


	14. Daft

_**Chapter Thirteen: Daft**_

Lottie watched as Will paced their cell in the brig, from one side to the next. She gritted her teeth and leaned her head back before moving the brim of her hat down. "Can you stop and sit down?" She inquired to him.

Will paused where he was, his jaw clenched before he turned his head slowly to face her. Charlotte had her leg extended out and looked so damn _calm_ when she was to be placed in the same fate as he! How could one be so calm? Will was desperately searching away out of this awful cell and yet she was sitting in water, having her breeches soaked at the bottom. He did not understand how one could easily resign themselves to a fate like hers? "I am not prepared to just sit here while Elizabeth is in danger!"

Lottie shook her head at him, partly amused and a little annoyed. This girl was nothing special—she wouldn't _die_ for her. It was flattering that he would, she wished someone would put their head down just for her. But… she didn't have any one to sacrifice for her life—her fate was worse than death. "Your neck's going to be slit soon, boy. Your Elizabeth, if she was here, would be in greater danger, at least the island she's on has somewhat of a way out."

"And what is that? Sea turtles?" Will asked her angrily. Lottie tried not to grimace when she felt his spit come onto her face. Was that really necessary? Could he not control his spit? Charlotte felt her jaw clench and hesitated to wipe it off before actually doing so.

"Well, Jack does have a lot of back hair so they could rope a raft that would hold the two of them." Lottie managed to drawl out before looking away from Will.

"This is no joking matter, Hooke!"

"Oh, I'm not joking, actually quite serious, William!"

"Will you two stow it?" Anamaria scowled from the cell across from them. Will tossed a glare to her crowded cell before walking to where the cell door was. He leaned against it with his arms crossed and his brow pulled together as if he was thinking. Yeah, thinking. Lottie scoffed in her head… he hadn't used his brain to think before. But at the sound of Anamaria's voice, Lottie couldn't help but grit her teeth. "The last thing we need is to hear your jabbering."

Charlotte chuckled at her softly, shaking her head. "Let Turner get his anger out on me and my jests. He is about to die and all."

"Then let us all get our anger out on you because it is yer fault that we're here!" Anamaria shouted at her. Joseph looked over at her with narrowed eyes, but did not say anything. His brow was knitted together in thought as he looked between Charlotte and Anamaria. Charlotte's eyebrows perked up at her in mock surprise before she scoffed.

"Aye?" Charlotte said, unsure. She was unsure of what landed them all here but she didn't think it was due to her. "I've done nothing."

"You _helped_ Barbossa."

"I'm sorry that really didn't land you in the brig with me." Charlotte reasoned with her before swallowing. "I've done that to help Jack get the _Pearl _without really thinking about it. Honestly, it really was supposed to be Will with me in here, you guys weren't a part of my bargain."

"So… we were at your disposal?" Anamaria asked her, sounding angry. Charlotte could see why Jack didn't want to see her before, she was quite terrifying angry. She did not think about the crew making her deal, but to say that they were all a casualty wasn't true.

"There's no use in fightin'." Gibbs told her, putting a hand on Anamaria's shoulder as if to calm her down. He sent a glare over to her and Charlotte could feel the concern in his eyes. Gibbs understood more than the rest of the lot in his cage. "What's done 's done. Nothing we can change 'bout it."

"Nothing," Charlotte repeated to herself, feeling herself grit her teeth at the thought that there was absolutely _nothing_ they could do about it. She closed her eyes. She resigned herself to a fate far worse than death—all because of _him_. Did she really think it needed to go that far? Did it have to go this far? She didn't think she deserved this sort of punishment. When she made the deal, she was going to back out of it in time so she wouldn't have to be _cursed_. But now… Charlotte was going to get what she managed to escape years ago.

Maybe she deserved it. Maybe she didn't. She wondered what would become of her now though—destined to sail the seas for all eternity, not feeling anything, being… a skeleton when the moon would loom over her. Would it be a good look on her? It might not be _that_ bad. But who knows what Barbossa had planned for her—he was sure to not let her out of his sights. A moment later, with her eyes closed, she didn't realize what she had done or the inhuman sounds that came from her mouth—they were muffled sounds, but they were strangled sounds that she didn't want anyone to hear.

Her fist had balled and been brought to her mouth. She pressed her fist against her lips as if to help her lips to stop trembling. She was stupid for what she had done, she was selfish for what she had done, and above all she was just so naïve. She thought she lost her naïveté so long ago, but no, it was there now.

She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and heard someone crouch down next to her. There was only one person in this cell with her. She dared herself to look over at a Will Turner, who actually seemed concerned for her. "I understand what you have done." He told her carefully with a small, sad smile. Charlotte swallowed rather thickly, "You are putting your life on the line for the one you love."

"I don't love him," Lottie replied quickly. "And unlike you, my life isn't just on the line." Will stared at her for a moment before just sighing. He stood straight up and went to lean against the wall—it was obvious that he was tired pacing. Charlotte's eyes watched him for a moment before a silence went over them all; no one had anything to say. She did not know what was going through their heads, but she knew that none of them are like hers. Hers was screaming at her, and the silence was nearly deafening.

Soon she heard footsteps coming down the steps of the brig. She looked over, not bothering getting up because she knew that they weren't there yet. She saw Pintel and Ragetti slugging down a bucket of resin and a mop. "About bloody time," she taunted to them with a smirk on her face. Pintel dropped the bucket on the floor and Ragetti came to his side. "I was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to fix this leak."

"Not a word from ya, poppet!" Pintel snapped at her.

"Not a word from ya." Ragetti repeated after him, taking his mop and dipping it in the water. Charlotte looked down at herself to see that the water was seeping into her breeches. They did not need to clean it; they needed to _dry_ it up. But, she listened to them, standing up with much difficulty. Not a word from her was going to be said. Will glanced over at Lottie as her boots trudged through the water and leaned into the bars. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Well… maybe she would only listen to them for about five seconds. "Who's the better first mate? Me or Bo'sun?"

"I thoughts we told ye—."

"I mean, I know I was only Hector's first mate for a few days, but I thought I was good at my job. Is that why you hate me so much? Because I left you with some… rotten git? I mean… he is scary-looking."

Pintel's swabbing progressively got aggressive. She raised her brow at him confused and worried, did she say something that was out of line? Because she thought that Bo'sun was a git and that everyone agreed with her. He pointed at her. "Quiet, _Charlie_."

"Yah, yah, quiet, _Charlie_." Ragetti grinned after Pintel. Charlotte only twitched at what her father actually called her. She turned her back on them to see Will looking at her curiously. It was just them both in this awful cage—they felt that they had to separate their prisoners from their captives. Her and Will, basically, were in the same boat. She had cast her eyes down at the wood before taking off her hat, flipping it in her hands.

She had a special attachment with her hat; it had unfortunately seen a lot more than storms. She walked over to Will's side, carefully walking through the water before leaning her back up against it. "Are you alright?" She asked him genuinely. Though he annoyed her, he was going to die soon… he might not be so final about it like she was. Will shifted his jaw and looked forward at the belligerent pirates swabbing the excess water up from the wood. Charlotte took a slow breath before she said to him, "She'll be fine and I'm sure she's drivin' Jack crazy about getting to you... somehow."

"Is there a way off the island?" Will inquired to her. "You've been on it, so you must know."

"I got off by seagulls to fly to Tortuga," Charlotte said with a slight smirk and she closed her eyes, turning her head away from Will. Her chest tightened somewhat, thinking back to her and Jack's short period of sharing a cell together. She put her hat back down and gritted her teeth as she suddenly steeled herself. What was she doing? Why was she thinking back to her and Jack in Port Royal and getting upset over it? There was no need to. Only… like Elizabeth, he might be dead. Only that island wasn't deserted and there were rumrunners, but she doubted it. The bloody Navy ruined a lot of those islands.

Will did not seem amused by her. She looked back at him with the same smirk before adding to him in a low voice. "There is a way, but I don't want to say because it may not be there still and they," she nodded to the people in the cell across from her, "know something different and aren't as clever as you are to see through Jack's little story. And… and if your bonny lass was here she would either be dead or worse for trying to protect you before… so it's better that she's with Jack and not here."

"He's a pirate just like the rest of them. It's not any more better."

"He may be a pirate, but he has an awful honorable bone in his body. He's a good man, like other pirates I know."

"He was going to _use_ me."

Charlotte tried not to smack this kid. Did he really not see Jack's plan? She knew it from the beginning. "Boy, you were a bargaining chip—_our_ leverage. He was never going to give the name to Barbossa and we were going to take the _Pearl_ and Elizabeth back."

Will stared at her for a moment, letting that slowly sink in. His mouth parted before he asked, "Why didn't he tell me that then?"

"Jack Sparrow is bloody brilliant, but also daft. I told him from the beginning that we should tell you everything, but he didn't listen to me, so I followed his lead… but for me, things changed at the end… and maybe, I should've thought about you before I made that deal with Barbossa… and I apologize for it."

"You don't need to apologize to me, Lottie." Will told her gently. Charlotte patted him on the shoulder gratefully before looking back at Pintel and Ragetti who effectively ignored their small talk as they swabbed the deck. Gibbs was watching over them to, an irritated expression passed on his face and he walked up to the bars of his cell, his hands curling around them.

He watched them for a couple of moments before Cotton's parrot squawked, "Shiver me timbers!"

Gibbs smirked over to the parrot before nudging Cotton, "Cotton, 'ere, says you missed a bit." Pintel's jaw clenched immediately after annoyed and just as quickly as Gibbs commented to them, he brought up the head of the mop to hit the bars of the cell.

Will glanced over at Charlotte before looking to both Pintel and Ragetti. He might soon regret asking them this, but he had to know. He walked forward before asking, "You knew William Turner?"

Charlotte took a deep breath at the name and looked to Pintel who had somewhat of a smirk on his face, mixed with a scowl. Even if that was not possible, his face certainly did the trick. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill? We knew 'im. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow—."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Charlotte snapped at him, clenching her jaw. Pintel's head snapped over to her and she flashed him a fake grin with a shrug of her shoulders. She gestured over to him, "Continue on."

Pintel's eyes were on Charlotte as he went on, "The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed." Lottie tried hard to not comment that she agreed with him. But how Pintel's eyes that were still on her told her that he wasn't as stupid as she thought him to be. He already knew.

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti added.

Gibbs corrected him, "Good man."

"The best kind of man." Charlotte added after Gibbs with a near scowl on her face toward Ragetti. Pintel glared at the both of them before turning back to Will, Charlotte refrained from doing anything that she would soon regret. She could glare at them back, but she wasn't going to. They had her beat. She was going to have maybe the same fate as Bootstrap. It wouldn't surprise her if Barbossa planned for her to be tied to a cannon and be dropped in the middle of the sea, rotting piece-by-piece, unable to die, have the eternal sense that she was dying and yet she couldn't.

Pintel went on to Will with a sinister smile on his face, "Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too _well_ with the Captain."

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain at all," Ragetti added, echoing what Pintel said. Pintel gritted his teeth annoyed and turned to Ragetti. "Tell him what Barbossa did."

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel snapped at Ragetti loudly. Ragetti faltered back slightly, his smile dropping for a moment. "So… what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

"Bootstraps' bootstraps." Ragetti echoed with his smile back on his face.

"And the last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." She didn't even know that Pintel knew what oblivion even meant. He then turned his head away from Will as Will moved his eyes down to the wood. Charlotte frowned to herself. "'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"Now that's what you call ironic."

Charlotte chuckled, "So, so, so _very_ tragic."

"We've told ya to be quiet!" Pintel snapped at her and Charlotte only shrugged her shoulders. Who were they to give her orders? She leaned her back against the wall and looked over to the stairs once she heard heavy boots on the stairs. She crossed her arms, watching Barbossa descend and his cold, blue eyes shifted from both her and Will. She picked up her chin and straightened herself, knowing that now was time. Barbossa stopped before the bottom of the steps and took a look at both Lottie and Will before looking over at Pintel and Ragetti.

"Bring 'im!" Barbossa ordered, throwing the keys over to Pintel and Ragetti. The pair looked at each other, exchanging knowing grins, as Pintel caught the keys. Charlotte looked over to the cell across from her as Pintel opened up their cell. Both Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Will out of the cell, leaving Charlotte by herself. She picked up her chin and looked directly at Barbossa before stepping forward but a grin, a disgusting contorting of his lips, stopped her and she furrowed her brow at him. "Ye think, lass, we are goin' bring you wit' him?" He shook his head at her, "Not a chance, _Miss_ _Hooke_."

"And why not, _Captain_?" Charlotte asked him with her brow furrowed. If this was something of torture, to enjoy her last moments feeling her flesh and the blood running through her veins, then it was cruel. Making her wait… would be cruel.

"Why, we don't want you to be gettin' ideas, Charlotte." Barbossa told her. "But don' worry… we'll keep to our word."

Charlotte laughed humorlessly, "Trust me, mate, I have no doubts about that." She stepped back, glancing over to Will, who was looking behind his shoulder directly at her. She gave him a slight reassuring smile, saluting toward him. "God speed, William Turner."

"Don' worry, boy," Pintel said, pushing the lad forward, up the steps that led away from the brig. "You'll see her on the other side."

Ragetti sniggered next to him as they went past Barbossa. "No, you won't!" Pintel laughed loudly at his friend's comment as then went up. Charlotte looked straight at Barbossa, her eyes narrowing toward him. No more words were exchanged between the two of them, and soon, the pirate watched Barbossa turn on his heel to leave her there. Charlotte blinked several times, keeping her stance, before taking a slow, deep breath.

This was going to be her torture… waiting. She was spending her last moments _alive_ in the cell of the _Black Pearl's _brig with people that more than likely hate her. With this thought, she glanced to the other side of the brig, pulling the brim of her hat over her green eyes, and resigned herself to sit down on top of the makeshift bench. Then she smirked to herself, lying down and having her hands go behind her head.

She sung to herself, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. Da da da da da da," she went to her sash tied around her hip, taking out her small flask. She popped it open and brought it to her mouth. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho…" she muttered before dipping it back into her mouth, only to feel nothing hit her tongue… there was no burning sensation hitting her tongue at that very moment. Charlotte sat up, looking at the flask in disbelief before turning it over to see not even a drop drip out of it.

Her upper lip pulled up in a scowl. She looked up at a Gibbs, who had his hands around the bars. She asked him, "Why is my rum gone? I want rum." She thought she should at least have that in her cell if this was going to be her last moments of alive… she was never going to be satisfied again by the sour, and yet sweet tastes rum had to offer… how depressing was that?

Gibbs awarded her with a smirk as she let her flask fall. "Don't we all, lass." She jumped off the bench, crossing her arms over her chest before going to the front of the cell, watching the stairs. The ship was still moving under her feet. They weren't there; they probably wouldn't be there until nightfall. She didn't understand why they wanted Will _now_. And what would honestly be the difference if she were there with him? There wouldn't be any, would there? "Lottie, in all of these years, knowin' ye, this 's the first time I've seen ya give up."

She smirked over to Gibbs, her eyes flashing almost bitterly. "My fate's decided, Gibbs."

"Aye, like it was years ago," Gibbs told her. Charlotte licked her chapped lips, feeling her stomach grumble hungrily… were they also going to starve while she rotted… waiting for them? "Ye didn't let that stop ya."

She said to him slowly, her eyes going to the door to her cell, "I… I changed my fate… then." Charlotte picked up the brim of her hat, her eyes going to the hinges. "I don't know if I could change my fate now, to be honest." She stated, but she took a step closer, her hand reaching out to the hinges. She lightly touched one of them, tilting her head to study them. Gibbs stared at her with his eyebrow raised.

Charlotte swallowed thickly before looking over to the cell across from her. An idea came to her… a daft one, but an idea nonetheless. "I made a bargain, Gibbs," she said to him slowly. "And you know how well I keep to my bargains, especially with Barbossa. I mean, look how well the first one went! It went through so well! Everything went as planned!"

"Lottie… it didn—."

"No, it _did_ though. I mean, Barbossa then made a mistake in striking a deal with me. He thinks we to be gentlemen, and follow through but this isn't some game of politics like he likes to think. I am not a matter of diplomacy… bloody hell, I don't even think I know what that word means!" She exclaimed happily, her eyes flickering to the hinges again.

Gibbs stared at her in disbelief as she allowed herself a smirk, "And I'm a pirate—I have absolutely no idea what he thinks us to be, but I know I'm not an officer who makes a deal and expect it to be final. All I know is," she tapped the hinge again, "I used to be the protégé of a man who made it his business to protect his hide in the face of danger, who disappeared in front of the very eyes of seven East India Trading Company officers, who sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot, who escaped a deserted island tying a raft of sea turtles together, and whose made it his career in avoiding the likes of me for ten years.

"And _as_ the protégé of that Captain she betrayed years back, who betrayed not one but _two_ pirate lords, who escaped the very same island with seagulls at her side, who has pretended to be a man on every ship she used to find him, who got the unfortunate pleasure of crossing the EITC, who, for a short time, dueled other people for money in a tavern at Antigua—I earned a lot of doubloons, mind ya," she said to Gibbs, pointing at him. Gibbs tilted his head at her, unsure about where she was going with this, "I have obviously been underestimated… and not only did Barbossa made a mistake with me ten years ago… he made a mistake with me now…"

"I am Charlotte Hooke, daughter of John and Gertrude Hooke, and who was taken under Captain Jack Sparrow's wing twelve years ago to sail with him on the seven seas… and I have a promise to my Captain, that I don't intend on not keeping… and you _never_ give me the opportunity to think all on me lonesome—because… frankly, I may just be extremely daft like Captain Jack Sparrow." She gave Gibbs an extremely meaningful look as she whisked her flask off of the ground.

Gibbs thought for a moment as Charlotte walked over to the hinges, examining them once more and then slowly a crooked grin began to show. "If me eyes speak the truth, I'd say you have a—."

"Aye, I've a plan." Charlotte said to him, her voice dropping to a whisper. She glanced up the stairs to see if anyone was listening to them, but she had noticed that the _Black Pearl's _speed had gone considerably. They weren't paying any attention. Another stupid move on Barbossa's part—but nevertheless she was thankful for it.

Joseph looked between Gibbs and Charlotte, his face twisting. "If you had a plan, then why didn't you just come and say it?"

"She's one for dramatics." Anamaria muttered.

Charlotte nodded her head at that, "That I am." She glanced back at them with a knowing smirk. "And as the first mate to Captain Jack Sparrow, unofficially of course, gentlemen… and _lady_," she nodded toward Anamaria, "death is not in our fortunes tonight, and a fate worse than death is definitely not in mine… we are going to take over this ship tonight."

She received some blank stares her way. Her smirk fell as she felt her lip twitch. She added, "Savvy?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Okay, before I get into everything, I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated this story in more than a year. I don't even know what to say, other than I'm sorry, since it's mostly because life has gotten in the way of things, and I really had to focus on that because I was going through the college process, and it just… yeah… but now this story really is back, and I hope you are back with it because it's close to ending! I finished this chapter today, and the next chapter also, and I am going to finish the next chapter which is 25% written. And then roughly, I think there's going to be 2 chapters after that left? And updates will not be a year in between. They will be every week :) And then I am going to plan DMC for Charlotte and Jack._

_Anyway, if you came back to this story, thank you so much for reading! Really, every review I had received was amazing, and I love them, and I love you, and I love all of you who have favorited and followed it, and hope you continue to do so!_

_Thank you to the fifteen reviews I have received last chapter, that is really insane, and just… thank you! See you next update!_


	15. She Who Keeps to the Code

_**Chapter Fourteen: She Who Keeps to the Code**_

She waited.

But she wasn't waiting for the crew to come and get her. Charlotte figured out how she was going to get out shortly after her small speech to her crew, and she was going to get out. She was sitting on what she was going to use. The _Black Pearl_ moored at the Isla de Muerta's harbor moments ago, and frankly, she couldn't wait to get out of this brig. Her hands were itching. How upset were they going to be when they found out about her and the crew getting out and taking over the ship?

Furious. That was for sure. She knew how Barbossa's mind worked. The two men that he had put to guard them came down, glared at her, laughed at her, and then went back up. They bragged about the amount of food that they were going to eat. She allowed them the humor.

The only thing she didn't think of, was what was going to happen Will—the son of her old friend. She could save him, but… did they really have time to do that? Will was in a tough situation of his own. Charlotte stood up, looking around the brig. She asked them, "Do you think that they'll check on us again?"

"Unlikely," Gibbs answered her.

She glanced over at him. "My pistol is over there," her eyes flickered over to the pistol hanging on the wall, with the scabbards piled there. It was used almost as a torture device for her. "I am going to get out with this bench and lift the door free, but that's going to cause a lot of noise."

"How are ye so sure that's going to work?" Anamaria asked her, her voice dripped with such incredulity that it was sick.

Charlotte sighed, "These are half-pin barrel hinges. In Port Royal the boy got Jack and I out of our cell by lifting the door free and… well it _worked_, so that's what I'm going to do."

"And you can lift the door free? Do you really think that you have that strength?"

"I haul up ropes and other things for a living, mate." She replied to Joseph, who was also looking at her disbelief. "I'm a sailor. I think I can pick up a measly bench without getting hurt."

"That's not my point. I am only saying it would take a lot." Joseph clarified.

Charlotte sighed, "I could handle it. I mean, I would ask you guys to do it, and then shoot my cell door open to be quick, but that's going to be a lot considering that you guys are overcrowded…" she admitted to them. They really were. All of the members of their makeshift crew were in there, including Cotton's parrot. "Look, we're going to have to make everything quick. Our moves have to be fast if we want to get out of here. I have to get out, get you guys out, and then gear up because everything's going to be loud and once _they_ hear we're going to have to fight them off."

"They're _undead_. We can't do that!" Marty cried from where he was.

"They aren't the sharpest of the undead crew of the _Pearl_, trust me." Charlotte said to him with a small smile toward the midget. "I remember them, they aren't good with cutlasses, so we're lucky. We can fight them off the ship and it's… us against two. I think we can accomplish that."

"We can and we will, Lottie." Anamaria told her. "But what do we do after we get the ship?"

Charlotte stared at her for a moment… they had two options. Fight to get Will back, if he wasn't already dead, or go back to the island to get Jack back… if he wasn't already dead. Those were their options. If they go to Will, they would be as good as dead, and this whole thing would be pointless. They wouldn't be able to fight Barbossa's crew, as much she hated admitting that. "We… we go get Jack. This ship is his, and we go give it back to him. If we stay behind and fight Barbossa we're as good as dead. I'm afraid, Bill's son has his fate sealed."

The crew looked at her grimly, staring at her before exchanging looks with each other. Joseph frowned seeing Charlotte actually not happy with what she just said. He took a deep breath, before nodding his head, "Aye."

"But… what if Cap'n Jack is dead?" Marty dared ask. Charlotte shook her head immediately at that.

She said to him, "He's… he's Captain Jack Sparrow… trust me, he's not dead."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed with her, but his voice was low. Charlotte could hear the uncertainty with that, but deep down, she knew Jack was not dead. Not with that last bullet being saved. He would not even use it when he was dying of starvation and thirst. If she knew anything about her Jack—her _Captain_, she meant—it was that he knew how to hold a grudge. "So, acting _Captain_ Hooke," Charlotte looked over at Gibbs hearing the sudden use in title, "shall we get this under way?"

Charlotte took a deep breath before smiling at him, stepping backward to go to her bench, "Aye, Master Gibbs, we sh—." She was cut off, hearing steps hurrying down the steps of the brig, her eyes widened immediately, her smile fell, and she glanced at Gibbs, "Shh!" She added to the shushes being said in the cell across from her. She scurried over to her bench, plopping down on it quickly, and putting the brim of her hat over her eyes as if she was sleeping.

She heard the sounds of keys jingling, and Charlotte didn't bother looking up until she actually heard Gibbs gasp, "It's Elizabeth!" Charlotte's brow immediately furrowed, and she picked up the brim of her hat to see the woman in question, looking at everyone in the brig almost bewildered.

Charlotte gawked at her in surprise before a grin showed on her face. Did this mean that Jack was here also? "Well, well, if it ain't the Governor's daughter!" Charlotte said happily, jumping from her bench. "How did you get here?"

"The whole Royal Navy was out looking for me, do you think in the slightest they wouldn't be able to find me? I signaled them to the island," Elizabeth told her, rushing to her cell. Charlotte smiled at the blonde as she watched the woman put the key in the hole. "The Navy's here too. We are going to save Will."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Charlotte mused as her cell door opened. She immediately stepped out, going to her effects in the brig and strapping them on. Elizabeth rushed to the other cell. "They aren't completely useless."

"Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked Elizabeth, leaving the cell he was in with the rest of the crew.

"He went with Norrington." Elizabeth answered him. Charlotte picked up her head slowly as she put her pistol underneath her sash. "… They went to save Will, but as far as I know, Jack's not to be trusted with that." Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "We can't waste time, come on." She told the crew. Charlotte pushed past them and looked behind her shoulder. "Those two are going to notice."

"How did you manage to sneak from the Navy?" Charlotte asked her curiously.

"They locked me in a room and I stole a longboat… I rowed all the way here." She said to Charlotte honestly. Charlotte smirked at the Governor's daughter, figuring the woman out to not be the proper lady that she was supposed to be. Soon, they all were rushing up the stairs of the brig, carefully going up on the deck of the _Pearl. _The two pirates that were left on duty were by the railing with their heads hanging over it.

Gibbs' eyes flickered up to the longboat hanging from the other side, and Charlotte gestured for the crew to quietly and quickly to go there. They all lined up on the one side, their hands reaching up, touching the bottom of the boat. Cotton glanced up at his parrot, and with a perk of his eyebrows a squawk was heard, giving them the cue to push the boat toward the pirates with all their might.

The crew watched as the boat went flying toward the two pirates, who had turn their heads their way just in time for it to collide with their heads. Charlotte grimaced seeing them in their skeletons, but it was only a glimpse for the two undead pirates soon fell to the sea. Charlotte grinned hearing everyone cheer, and she unsheathed her cutlass, feeling the energy run through her arm. "The ship is ours, men!" She exclaimed. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Governor's daughter run to the longboat.

She slowly turned to see the woman already starting to pick up the ropes to the longboat, collecting them. The cheers subsided as everyone watched her. "All of you with me!" She shouted. "Will is in that cave and we must save him." Elizabeth took a hold of the rope and looked like she was about to pull it. "Ready? And heave!" She heaved all by herself; no one was behind her helping her. Charlotte sighed, turning her head toward the woman. She frowned at her as Elizabeth picked her head up slowly to look at them. "Please, I need your help!" She cried, "Come on!"

Cotton's parrot squawked, "Any port in the storm!"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth parted her mouth at the pirates in disbelief, "And what about Jack? You're just going to leave him?"

Charlotte didn't say anything at the mention of Jack. She pursed her lips and took a deep breath, looking away guiltily. She heard Marty say, "Jack owes us a ship!"

Gibbs added after him, "And then there's the code to consider." Charlotte felt her chest tear at her at that very moment. _The code_. She gritted her teeth at that, but she knew it was true. Those who get left behind, stay behind. She would go with Elizabeth, she would go with her any day, but… for some reason, they were counting on her—this crew. Though they weren't keen on doing so, she remembered what Gibbs called her, acting Captain… and she had to think better for herself and them. This was also Jack's battle, not hers, and she knew well enough that Jack was going to win it—she knew all too well because she knew him.

Elizabeth looked at them all, "The code?" She asked them, not believing what she heard at all. Charlotte broke the code once, and she wasn't going to do so again. Mark her words. She glanced up at Elizabeth. "You're pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules!" Charlotte sighed at this and then she heard the all too familiar phrase, "They're more like guidelines anyway."

"The man that has told you that mutinied Jack," Charlotte informed Elizabeth bitterly. "I'm sorry, Miss Swann, but the crew is right. If we go in there we would be risking our necks, facing an undead crew. It's a fool's errand."

"So… that's it then…" Elizabeth started, looking directly at Charlotte. "You are going to leave him to die," Elizabeth added to her in disbelief. After what she heard what Charlotte was doing for Jack, after putting more than her life on the line, she was not going to do _anything_ about it. Charlotte stared at her.

For a moment, she was going to say that she wasn't going to, that she was going to go with her, no matter what… but she didn't want to, and knew that she shouldn't. She was a pirate, and knew Jack would understand what she was about to do. She glanced over to Gibbs, who was looking at her with his eyebrows raised. Her friend knew what was going on inside of her, how this just was going to hurt her even more—but deep down… really _deep down_… she knew Jack was going to be fine.

Charlotte sighed before ordering Gibbs, "Have two men help Miss Swann with her boat if she is so determined to save Mr. Turner and Captain Sparrow and then we'll set a course to Tortuga. I want to be there by tomorrow's evening tide."

"Aye, Cap'n." Charlotte's face faltered, looking away from Gibbs. Her jaw tightened. "Master Fletcher help Miss Swann," he ordered Joseph. Joseph nodded to Gibbs, quickly going to help the lady. Gibbs gestured for Cotton to do the same. Charlotte glanced over at Anamaria, who looked back at her almost in disbelief. Charlotte almost couldn't believe what she did herself also.

But with that one look, Anamaria turned her head and went ahead to her, "You heard her! Step lively!"

"You're… you're really just going to leave him?" She heard Elizabeth's voice crack behind her. Charlotte frowned to herself, tilting her head toward the woman. "Charlotte, he needs you. We… we need you to help. We… you can't just—."

"Miss Swann," Charlotte spoke with a firm tone as she turned on her heel to face the woman. She glanced over to Joseph and Cotton carefully before looking back to Elizabeth. "I know that this must be hard to understand. But I can't go with you, I think Jack would rather me stay here and not go with you." Elizabeth looked at her confused. "I'm a pirate. I'm not very keen on saving people especially when my life is in danger. It may sound cowardly, but forgive me for not being excited to fight undead pirates. Jack would understand—it's in our nature."

"So taking his ship, is something that's in your 'nature'?" Elizabeth asked her, her lip pulling up in a scowl.

Charlotte smiled at Elizabeth—this woman was so fiery. She had spunk. Charlotte liked her. "Jack could take care of this… I know he can. This is his battle, not mine, and I'm sure that this wouldn't be the last we both see of each other. Savvy?"

"I don't know if I ever want to see someone like you ever again, Miss Hooke." Elizabeth slowly stated, completely dumbfounded at why Charlotte was not going to go with her. "Unless it is with you being hanged by a noose—because there is no honor in what you are doing."

"One," she started to Elizabeth, pointing her finger up in the air, "It's _Captain_ for now, _Captain_ Charlotte Hooke," Elizabeth glared at her, her head tilting up. Charlotte had another finger shoot up, "Two, there is no honor amongst thieves. And three," she had three fingers up now, "I know what I'm doing, and don't worry, Miss Swann, just you take care of my J—Captain," she shook her head at herself mentally before she went on, "and save your William. I know, Jack will succeed, you are just going to have to trust him and I know how difficult that is."

"Whatever you say, _Captain_." Elizabeth stated to her mockingly. Charlotte's smile actually grew as her hand fell to her side. She really liked Elizabeth Swann. She looked behind the woman to see that the boat was about ready for her.

She took a slow breath before stating to the Governor's daughter, "Your carriage awaits you, milady." She mocked a bow toward her before gesturing to the boat behind Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned her head to see that it was, but once she was going to say something to Charlotte, she was gone. Elizabeth frowned, seeing Charlotte look over the crew, getting the ship read for Tortuga.

"C'mon, Miss Swann." Joseph said, putting a hand on top of her shoulders to lead her toward the boat.

Charlotte walked to the starboard, her back straight, her small smile disappearing, and her jaw tight. She had her hands behind her back as a mask of stone covered her face. She… she knew that Jack was going to do this. She knew Jack, that was why, and the other day was not the last time they had seen each other. Her green eyes flickered to the sea, hearing the longboat being lowered down into the water.

She knew… she knew all too well… because Jack Sparrow would not rest until he got his final shot piercing through Barbossa. She was right before, or she assumed that she was right before, this was not going to be last time she would see Elizabeth Swann, or Jack Sparrow, or Will Turner, because she knew all too well where they would be in a few days, especially her Captain. "Cap'n, you're needed at the helm!" She heard Gibbs say to her.

She nearly grimaced at the term Captain, but… she was not going to stop him in calling her that for a few more days… She looked to him with a small smirk, "Aye." Then slowly, she walked up the steps to the helm, her hand grazing the black railing. Never had she thought that she would be able to grace the steps of the _Pearl_. But… as she stepped onto the helm, she took her place, holding the wheel in her hand. It wasn't hers to hold.

It didn't feel right, but she was going to return it. Joseph and Cotton were finished with Elizabeth and then Charlotte looked forward. "Step lively now, you dogs!" She ordered, not satisfied with how sluggish they were moving. "Do you want to be caught by the Navy before we leave this harbor?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi guys! I'm really sorry that this update was so late, well not as late as last time! But I've been so busy these past couple of weeks! So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter though it was so short and I'll try to update ASAP (the next chapter is not done, but it will be soon!) Thank you for reading and showing your continued support, means so much to me that I saw familiar faces after updating, and frankly that's awesome :)<em>**


End file.
